Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - A VK's First Christmas
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: When Ben finds out that Mal doesn't know what Christmas is he is shocked; he makes it his mission to make sure that Mal and the other VK's have a very special first Christmas in Auradon. This is part of my Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After Series; this takes place in the November/December after the VK's arrive. I hope you like this story. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys, after listening to 'Jolly to the Core' this idea came to me; I should really stop stumbling into new ideas but I just couldn't resist. I just hope this story will go to plan. I do need to advise you that some if not most of these chapters are only going to be short; you'll see what I mean when I post them. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"You look very happy?" I noted as Ben walked into my dorm and closed the door.

"I am" he confirmed and he walked up to my bed.

"Any particular reason?" I asked as I pulled one brow up as he sat down.

"I've just looked at my schedule" he advised.

"Right?" I asked slowly as I quickly rolled over off my stomach and sat up properly so I could speak to him.

"And I just realised that next week it is December" he added.

"Ok, and is that a good thing?" I asked slowly.

"Of course" he said with a smile.

"Because it reminded me that we are close to spending our first Christmas together" he said as he took both of my hands in his and gave them a light squeeze.

"A first what?" I asked. In all honesty I had no idea what Ben was going on about; what on earth was a Christmas?

"Christmas" he repeated slowly.

"Ok" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"I'm sure that means a great deal but I don't know why" I admitted. I watched as Ben's face went blank and his hands locked onto mine; had I just upset Ben?

"Mal" Ben said slowly after a few moments of us sitting in silence.

"Yeah" I answered nervously as I didn't know where this conversation was going to go.

"You do know what Christmas is don't you?" he asked.

"Should I?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion. Should I know what a Christmas was? I didn't know whether it was something that I wanted; however if Ben knew about Christmas and was happy about it surely it couldn't be that bad could it?

"Yes" he muttered as he slowly nodded his head.

"Erm" I said slowly.

"Sorry but I don't" I admitted nervously.

"What is it?" I asked. I watched as Ben's eyes widened and he pursed his lips together; I didn't like how he was acting on with me. It's not my fault that I don't know what this Christmas thing is - we don't have them on the Isle for Lucifer's sake!

"Ben why are you looking at me like that?" I snapped as I started to get irritated with him.

"How can you not know what Christmas is?" he asked.

"Probably due to the fact that I've never been told about it" I said bluntly. I was starting to get annoyed with Ben; _why couldn't he just explain himself?_

"Really?" he pressed.

"Ben I know you mean well but I am starting to get annoyed at you" I admitted as I pursed my lips together.

"Can you please explain?" I asked incredulously.

"Sorry" he said as he shook his head.

"I just can't believe you haven't experienced Christmas before" he stated. I sighed as I let my irritation wash away from me; it wasn't Ben's fault that I didn't know about this Christmas thingy-a-bob so I couldn't be that mad at him. With this thought in mind I decided to explain a little further so he could understand.

"Well I've never had a birthday before until I came here so why should having whatever this Christmas thing be any different? Ben when you live on the Isle you can barely tell the difference between the seasons; the dome makes everything back home look grey and bland. We don't even have calendars; so to be honest with you I only knew that it was the end of the year because of the white stuff all over the buildings here and the fireworks" I explained. I watched as Ben's face dropped and we sat in silence for a few minutes looking at each other.

"Come here" Ben stated and he quickly pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry" he said into my hair.

"What for?" I asked as I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head.

"I should have known" he muttered which made me pull back and look up at him.

"Well you won't have known; I couldn't tell you either because I didn't know it existed until now" I advised. I couldn't bare the fact that Ben felt bad about this; it wasn't his fault.

"Ben what is a Christmas?" I asked. I watched as he started to stare into my eyes and he slowly stroked my cheek.

"Christmas is celebrated all over the kingdom well that is what I thought until now-" he said stopping himself.

"Go on" I prompted before he could make himself feel any worse.

"It is celebrated on the twenty fifth of December; on that day we exchange presents and celebrate being together with loved ones. It depends if you are religious or not; if you are you are also celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ; however not everyone who celebrates Christmas is religious" he explained.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"December is the month of Advent; in which you prepare for Christmas where you do things like sing carols, buy Christmas presents, dress the Christmas tree, make Christmas treats like Christmas pudding" he advised and a smile started to spread across his face.

"It's one of my favourite times of year; everyone is happy and everything is all decorated. It's just so nice to see; I have many fond memories of making gingerbread men, houses and cookies with my mother; dressing the Christmas tree with my parents. Hmmm I can't wait to have hot chocolate and Eggnog" he said as he looked away from me and stared into space and I knew that he was starting to remember these things.

"Oh" I repeated which made him look back down at me.

"Mal I want to make you a promise?" he said sternly.

"You don't have to" I offered as I didn't know what he was going to say.

"I know I don't have to but I am going to" he pressed as he cupped my face in both of his hands.

"Mal I don't know what occasions you have missed in your lifetime however I promise that I will give you every single one of them and I will make them very special" he pressed.

"You don't need to do that" I pressed. I didn't want Ben to feel obligated to show me things; if he wanted to them that was ok but I didn't want him to feel forced by the guilt or thought of me missing out on anything.

"I do" he countered.

"And I am" he added.

"Mal you are my girlfriend and I only want the best for you" he said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Please let me do this for you?" he begged.

"Ok" I said as I smiled up at him.

"I love you Ben" I said lovingly.

"I love you too Mal" he replied happily before pressing his lips against mine.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"Ben are you ok?" I heard my mother say after I walked into the study to find my parents; on my journey home I decided that I was going to make sure that not only Mal got a perfect first Christmas but Evie, Jay and Carlos got one as well. Yes I didn't know how much they knew about Christmas; but they all deserved a proper Christmas.

"Yeah" I said absentmindedly as I sat down on the couch in front of my parents.

"Can I speak to you about something?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Of course what's wrong?" my mother answered as she closed her book as my father closed his newspaper.

"I have just been to see Mal" I started to explain.

"Right" my mother said slowly.

"And I have just found something out and I don't know how I feel about it" I admitted as I looked down and started to fidget with my fingers.

"Ok" I heard my father say.

"What's happened? Have you and Mal broke up?" he quickly asked.

"No!" I immediately said as I looked back up at them.

"God no!" I stated as I shook my head quickly to stress this.

"Well you know that Mal has never had a birthday before so we made her first birthday in Auradon special" I started.

"Yes" my mother confirmed as she reached over and slid her book onto the table in front of her.

"Well I have just found out that she doesn't know what Christmas is; she didn't even know that it existed until I told her about it" I stated nervously.

"What?" both my mother and father said incredulously together.

"Yeah" I confirmed sadly.

"I can't understand how her mother has deprived her of so much" my mother said sadly.

"I can it's Maleficent; she's not known for her kindness is she?" Adam stated bluntly.

"Adam!" my mother snapped at my father. He opened his mouth to defend himself but I cut him off.

"No he's right mother" I said agreeing with my father.

"She's a very despicable woman" I stated. I watched as my mother looked at my father and me and then she nodded.

"Ok" she said.

"So what would you like to do about this?" she questioned.

"I want to make Mal's, Evie's, Carlos's and Jay's first Christmas in Auradon special; and I have a plan" I advised. I would make sure that they had a first Christmas to remember; whether they wanted one or not!

* * *

 **Additional A/N - Hey guys; my plan for this story is to try and post them to timescale on this story, you'll see what I mean soon enough. This is my intention so fingers crossed I can achieve this.**


	2. Advent Calendars

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter. My plan for this story is to try and post a chapter every single day of December leading up until Christmas. I started writing this story mid-November so I could have enough time to do this. I'm sorry in advance if I miss a couple of days but the intention is there. Like I said in the previous chapter; the length of chapters are going to vary. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

01/12/2015

"Why does Ben want to see us?" Jay asked me as he sat down on my bed.

"I have no idea" I answered as I sat down next to him.

"He's been acting strange since last week; I'm actually starting to get worried" I admitted.

"Well what happened before he started to act strange?" Evie asked.

"I saw him last Thursday and he told me that he couldn't wait to spend our first Christmas together and he got upset when I told him that I didn't even know what Christmas was" I advised as I looked at Evie, Jay and Carlos.

"You don't know?" Evie asked.

"Why would I?" I asked bluntly.

"Any happy occasions were banned in my house" I added bitterly.

"Did any of you have Christmas?"I asked hoping that I wasn't the only one.

"My mother explained to me what it was and she would give me something once a year" Evie explained.

"We never actually knew when the date was but she tried to keep the date consistent. However it was always something she could use against me" she added sadly.

"Jay?" I asked.

"My father mentioned something about it; but he thought it was a stupid affair; unless you were given something expensive or useful that he could sell" Jay explained nervously as he looked down to the ground.

"Carlos?" I asked as I looked at him.

"My mother also mentioned Christmas's that she has had in the past but we didn't celebrate it; if I am honest I don't really understand it. But that might be down to the fact when my mother spoke about it it would then remind her of her fur coats that she lost" Carlos explained.

"I see" I said as I looked down to the floor; so I was the only one that didn't know about Christmas. However this isn't very surprising my mother was Mistress of Evil after all and she hated any joyous occasion so why would she mention it?

"Mal are you ok?" Evie asked as she walked up to my bed and sat down.

"Yeah; it's just hard sometimes when I realise how much my mother hasn't told me" I sighed as I started to fidget with my fingernails. I looked up at Evie and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and I rested my head against her shoulder. We all sat in silence for a few seconds before we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Carlos called out as I sat up straight. I knew that it would be Ben and I didn't want him to think that there was something wrong. I looked at Jay and he smiled at me and playfully shoved me and I playfully shoved him back as Carlos opened the door.

"Hello Ben" I heard Carlos say as Ben walked into mine and Evie's dorm with a bag in his hand. I pulled one brow up in confusion; what on earth was in the bag? _You'll find out soon enough_ I thought to myself.

"Hello" Ben said cheerily to us all.

"Hey" we all chorused as he sat at my computer desk.

"Why are we here dude?" Jay asked as he stood up and crossed his arms across his chest as he leant against my bedpost.

"I want to talk to you all about your Christmas plans" he advised as he looked at us all.

"Oh" Carlos said.

"Right" Evie said slowly.

"This again" I whined.

"Yes Mal this again" Ben stated as he looked at me.

"I don't know whether Mal has told you but last week I found out that she doesn't know what Christmas is and I wanted to know whether that was the same for the rest of you?" he asked as he looked at us all.

"My mother mentioned it but we didn't celebrate it" Carlos informed him.

"Same with my father" Jay added.

"Evie?" Ben questioned.

"My mother has told me about it and she would give me a gift once a year; but the whole thing still confuses me" she advised.

"I see" Ben said as he nodded his head.

"Well I wanted to invite the four of you to mine for Christmas this year" he offered happily.

"Really?" Jay asked as his eyes widened.

"Yeah; I kinda want to make this Christmas special for you guys" Ben said as a large smile spread across his face.

"I want to show you all what Christmas is all about; so every day for the next month we will do something" he added when no one answered him.

"Moving on" he said.

"As it is Monday the first of December today you start off with an advent calendar" he advised.

"A what?" Jay asked as he pulled one brow up.

"I'll show you" he said and he pulled four rectangular boxes out of the bag. He turned the first one over and showed us; on the front of it there was a picture of a fireplace and trees with presents underneath it with decorations on it.

"Every day you open the little windows and you get a little chocolate" he explained.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"It counts down to Christmas day" Ben said as he looked up at us.

"Everyone has one" he stated.

"Do you?" Evie asked.

"Yeah; mines at home" he said with a smile.

"So here you go" he said and he handed us all one. I looked at mine and I tilted my head to the side as I looked closer at it. I liked the idea of it but this whole Christmas thing still felt strange to me.

"Mal are you ok?" Ben asked which made me look up at him.

"Yeah" I answered.

"It just seems weird that's all" I admitted.

"Ok" Ben said.

"Well you'll get used to it" he offered.

"Will I?" I asked as I pulled one brow up. I don't know whether I was going to get used to this; there were still a lot of things in Auradon that I thought I might not get used to.

"Yeah" Ben confirmed.

"I'll make sure you love Christmas just as much as I do" he promised with a smile that started to fill me with confidence. Maybe having Christmas with Ben wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.


	3. An Enlightening Evening

**Hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read this story; I hope you are enjoying it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

02/12/2015

It was now the day after Ben had given me my advent calendar; we were all eager to know what we were going to do today however Ben and the rest of our friends had decided amongst themselves that it was a surprise. All we knew that it was after school and Ben had just told us to make sure we wore hat, scarfs, coats and gloves. Throughout the day I tried to get it out of Ben but he was still not letting us know.

"Someone is very impatient" Ben teased as we were all sat in his limousine.

"Well you won't tell us where we are going" I said sarcastically.

"Well that is because it is a surprise" he laughed as he slid his hand into mine.

"We are nearly there" he advised as he looked out of the window.

"Ok" I looked out of the window as well and I noticed that we were heading towards Auradon City Centre but that didn't help me – we could be going anywhere.

"You are going to love this" Doug told Evie.

"Am I?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah" he answered politely.

"Ok; I'll take your word for it" she said with her trademark smile.

"I can't wait to see your faces" Jane said.

"I don't know whether that is a good thing or a bad thing" Carlos answered nervously.

"It's a good thing" Jane confirmed.

"Ok" Carlos said nervously as he cast a look in mine, Jay's and Evie's direction. The limousine pulled to a stop and I noticed that Ben was now grinning.

"Let's get this show on the road" he said as the door opened and he let go of my hand so he could get out of the limousine. We all got out of the car and when I did my eyes widened in shock. We were now in Auradon City Centre in the main square in the outside part of the shopping centre. There were crowds of people already waiting and when they noticed that we were there they all started cheering; Ben started waving happily at them as he slid his hand back into mine. As my eyes took in the scene again I also noticed that a large green tree had been placed in the middle of the square.

"Ben" I said nervously as Ben started to lead me towards his parents.

"Don't worry; you'll be fine" he stated happily.

"Hello Mal" Belle and Adam said together.

"Hello" I replied.

"You excited?" Belle asked.

"For what?" I asked eagerly as I knew I was about to find out what was happening.

"We are here as Ben is going to turn the city Christmas lights on; Adam did it last year but now as Ben is king this is his job now" she advised.

"Ah" I said slowly as I finally clicked on to what was happening.

"Well let's get this show on the road" Ben said excitedly as his parents started to walk up some stairs towards a platform above the crowd.

"Come on Mal" Ben said as he started to lead me towards the platform.

"What?" I asked as I started to panic.

"You are coming with me" he advised.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are my girlfriend" he advised as he took in my nervous and panicked state.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"And you attend events like this with me" he advised with a smile as he stepped towards me so he could reassure me.

"Oh" I said as I realised what he wanted me to do.

"It's ok; you just need to stand next to my parents" he said as he stroked my cheek slowly.

"Oh what about the others?" I said as I turned around and looked at the rest of our friends.

"They are going to stand over there" he said and I noticed that they were already huddled into a little group away from the crowd. Evie waved at me as she linked Doug's arm and I smiled back.

"I see" I replied as I looked back at Ben.

"We are ready for you your majesty" a member of council staff told Ben.

"Thank you" Ben said and I let him lead me up the stairs until we were stood next to his parents.

"There's no need to be nervous Mal" Adam said politely as I stood next to Adam and Belle.

"Thank you Adam" I replied with a nervous smile.

"But I can't help it" I admitted; Belle slid her hand into mine and gave it a light squeeze. I smiled at her and watched as Ben stepped forward towards a mikestand and box with a big red button on it.

"Hello Auradon!" Ben roared which made the crowd cheer, roar and clap louder.

"It is my absolute pleasure to light up Auradon this year and I am over the moon to see you all here to share this occasion with me" he called out happily.

"Christmas has always been my favourite time of the year; so I hope that together we can take this moment and really make it something special" he stated as he looked out to the crowd.

"So with this being said; countdown with me and we can start our festivities!" he shouted excitedly.

 **"TEN!"** we all chanted.

 **"NINE!"**

 **"EIGHT!"**

 **"SEVEN!"**

 **"SIX!"**

 **"FIVE!"**

 **"FOUR!"**

 **"THREE!"**

 **"TWO!"**

 **"ONE!"**

I then saw as Ben pressed his hand down on the red button and then the whole square lit up in an assortment of lights. The crowd cheered and clapped and we were now all in awe as we looked at the lights. Between the lampposts there were multi-coloured lights and on the lampposts there were rope lights in the various shapes of bells, presents, Christmas trees, some man with a red hat on and something that looked like a horse with branches on its head. The big Christmas tree in the middle of the square was now fully lit up with an assortment of multi-coloured lights that were now twinkling in a pattern with each other.

"What do you think?" Ben asked as he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ben they are beautiful" I muttered as I looked at the lights again as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You've seen nothing yet Princess" he stated happily as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"What do you me-?" I started to ask but was cut off by a loud explosion. My eyes widened in shock as the sky lit up and a blue and yellow firework exploded into the sky. As more bright and colourful fireworks filled the sky I couldn't help but smile; Ben wanted to show me what Christmas was and so far I liked it.


	4. Humbug!

**Hey guys, just to give you a warning that this is one of the chapters that is going to be shorter than the one's previously posted. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

03/12/2015

"What are we doing today?" I asked as I sat down in Ben's gaming room. Strangely he had asked me to come alone tonight but I was still eager to find out what he had planned.  
"Well Doug, Lonnie and Jane have taken Evie, Jay and Carlos to do something else but I thought we could watch a Christmas film" he stated as I watched him close the DVD player.  
"So a Christmas date?" I asked as he walked towards me as I noticed that there was popcorn, crisps, drinks and other treats littered on the coffee table in front of us.  
"Yeah" he said as he sat down next to me.  
"Is that ok?" her questioned.  
"Yeah" I repeated as I nodded as I shrugged out of my hoodie.  
"So plenty of snuggle time as well" I teased.  
"Yeah; if you don't mind" he said as we both got comfortable on the couch.  
"Oh I'll never turn that down" I laughed as I rested my head against Ben's chest as I kicked my shoes off and kicked my legs up on the couch.  
"My cuddly dragon" Ben purred as he wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but chuckle at this. Ben would be the only one that I would be allowed to call that; thankfully he only called me it when we were alone. I don't think I could handle the teasing from Evie and the others if they found out.  
"You know if this time last year someone called me that they would pay dearly" I teased as I looked up at him.  
"Really?" he asked incredulously as he pulled one brow up.  
"Yep" I confirmed with a smug grin.  
"And now?" he pressed.  
"Nah" I said shaking my head.  
"Since it's you" I said as I playfully shoved him. Ben laughed at me and he used two fingers under the point of my chin to bring my face closer to his so he could press a brief but loving kiss to my lips. After we broke apart we stared at each other as small smiles started to spread on our faces.  
"So what is this film about?" I asked as I heard music started to play which made me turn my head to look at the TV. There was now a scene of a snowy scene on the TV with an angry old man on the screen.  
"It's about a man called Ebenezer Scrooge" Ben started to explain which made me look up at him.  
"Right" I said slowly.  
"At the start of the film he isn't a very nice person; but on Christmas Eve he is visited by three ghosts and they make him see the error of his ways" he advised.  
"So it is a horror?" I asked as I started to get confused. How could a Christmas film have ghosts in it? I thought ghosts were to do with Halloween?  
"No; it's a Christmas film" Ben advised.  
"But it has ghosts in it" I stated.  
"Yeah; but they are nice ghosts" he replied as he reached over for the TV remote.  
"What do they do? These nice ghosts" I teased.  
"Well one is called the ghost of Christmas Past and they show him hi-" Ben started.  
"Past" I laughed cutting him off.  
"Yeah" he laughed as he nodded his head.  
"The second one is the ghost of Christmas Present" he informed me.  
"Which shows him what's going on now in his life?" I questioned as Ben pulled the fleece from the back of the couch over us.  
"Yeah" he confirmed.  
"Want to guess what the last ghost is called?" he asked.  
"Hmmm" I said.  
"Let me think" I said as I pretended to think.  
"I might be wrong but I think it might be ghost of Christmas Future?" I asked hoping that I was right.  
"Wrong" Ben laughed as he shook his head as he adjusted himself as I snuggled back into him.  
"How?" I asked. How was I wrong? All of the names sounds so predictable for Lucifer's sake!  
"That's not what the ghost is called; you were nearly right though" Ben said as he smiled at me.  
"Ok" I puffed.  
"What is this last stupid ghost called?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come" Ben stated.  
"You have got to be kidding me?" I asked sarcastically. God they had some stupid names for ghosts; this film had to be old for them to call a ghost that.  
"No" Ben laughed.  
"Watch it and find out" he said and he pressed play. He placed the remote down and wrapped his arms around me and he snuggled into my hair. I snuggled the side of my face into Ben's chest as the film started to play and as I let myself get lost into the film one thought filled my mind – _I wonder how many things Ben was going to show me and what else did he have planned for me?_ Either way I knew that I might like Christmas; I knew that Ben loved me so I knew that I could trust him. He would never do anything to hurt me and this made me love him even more.

* * *

"So what did you think?" Ben asked me as the closing credits started to play.  
"It seemed a bit strange to me" I admitted.  
"How?" he questioned.  
"Well it's not really believable is it" I stated.  
"I know it's a story but" I said stopping myself as I tried to think how to explain.  
"But?" Ben prompted.  
"Well from my own experience you choose to be good and he didn't; he was scared into it. Does that mean he's really going to change? He might feel this way now but he could go back into his old ways" I explained.  
"He could" Ben agreed.  
"But like you have just said he chose to be good in the end; yes he may have been influenced but he still made the choice" he added.  
"Ben" I said.  
"Yeah" he answered as he got up to change the DVD onto another film.  
"You said before that it is our choices that define us" I muttered.  
"Yes" Ben said as he looked at me.  
"I'm not saying that I would ever choose to go to my old ways" I started which made Ben's eyes widen.  
"But how can you be so sure?" I asked. Ben quickly walked back towards me and sat down and took both of my hands in his.  
"I'm sorry this film made you feel like this" he said.

"That was never my intention" he said sadly. In all honesty it did trigger this thought in my mind but I knew I wasn't going to dwell on it too much; I just needed Ben's reassurance. Of course I didn't want to be evil; why would I be? My life was so much better now that I had chosen to be good.  
"But to answer your question it is because I love you and I'm listening to my heart; and it tells me that you want to be good and have a good life" he said happily.  
"I do" I confirmed.  
"Ben" I said after a few moments of us staring at each other.  
"Yes my beautiful girlfriend" he answered lovingly.  
"Thank you" I answered with a small smile.  
"For what?" he asked as he pulled one brow up.  
"For seeing the best in me and loving me unconditionally" I stated as I started to get lost into his eyes.  
"Always Mal" he answered as he smiled at me.  
"Always" he repeated.


	5. Making A List

**Hey guys, just to give you another warning just like before that this is one of the chapters that is going to be shorter than the one's previously posted. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

04/12/2015

"I wonder what we are doing today?" Evie stated excitedly as we heard a knock on our door. I knew it would be Ben; as he had told us all that he would meet us here.  
"I'll get it" I said as I jumped off my bed and quickly opened the door. When I did I was greeted to a sight of Ben standing there with four plastic bags filled with boxes.  
"Hey" he said happily.  
"Hey" I said in a sing-song voice as I opened the door the rest of the way so he could walk into the room.  
"Do you want any help with that?" I asked as I closed the door.  
"No I'm fine thank you" he said as he slid all the bags on the table that we all were sat at.  
"So what are we doing today?" Jay asked as me and Ben both sat down.  
"Christmas cards" Ben advised as he slid a bag towards each of us.  
"Christmas cards" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up.  
"What is the purpose of these?" I said as I slid the box out and looked at the cover that had various pictures varying from wintery scenes to Christmas trees next to a roaring fire.  
"Well you send Christmas cards to your friends and family" Ben advised as he moved his chair closer to mine.  
"Oh" I said as I opened the box and pulled the cards out to have a better look as Evie, Jay and Carlos did the same.  
"Do I have to send one home?" Carlos asked nervously.  
"That is up to you" Ben advised as he looked up and smiled at Carlos.  
"Well I don't need to do that" I stated bluntly. Everyone looked at me and I sighed; I didn't mean for it to sound as blunt as it did. Hopefully I could convince them all that there is nothing wrong.  
"My mother is currently still a little purple gecko in a magic sealed room some where" I added with a smile as I placed the cards down in front of me.  
"I'm sorry" Ben said as he slid his hand into mine.  
"What for?" I asked.  
"Not your fault" I added as I shrugged.  
"I don't even think my mother would want one of these" I said as tapped my finger of the pile of cards.  
"You don't have to send her one" Ben offered.  
"Well who do we send them too?" Evie asked changing the conversation. I looked at her and smiled and winked at her to thank her for taking me out of that awkward conversation.  
"Your friends, my parents, your teachers; whoever you want to" Ben advised.  
"Ok" she replied.  
"Do we have to do this?" Jay asked as he flicked his way quickly through the cards with this thumbs.  
"You don't have to but people will appreciate it if you do; it shows that you are thinking about them" Ben stated.  
"When do we have to give these out?" Carlos asked.  
"Anytime between now and Christmas Day" Ben replied politely. I liked how patient Ben was being with all of us; this was a big deal for all of us and Ben knew this so he wanted to make sure that we got this right.  
"Ok" Carlos said as he nodded.  
"I think it will probably be for the best if we write a list of names down so we don't forget anyone" Evie suggested.  
"Good idea Evie" Ben said.  
"Thanks" she said awkwardly as her cheeks started to strike pink. I picked up the cards and quickly and nervously flicked through them as I was still trying to get my head around all of this.  
"Still a little bit weird?" I heard Ben ask.  
"Yeah" I admitted as I looked up at him.  
"But I think I'll get the hang of this" I said with a smile which made him grin back at me.  
"Mal" Jay asked.  
"Yes" I said as I looked away from Ben.  
"Can you write the list?" he asked.  
"Why me?" I questioned as I tilted my head to one side.  
"Please?" he begged.  
"Fine" I puffed and I opened one of my drawing pads and found an empty page and picked one of my pencils up from the table.  
"Who are we doing?" I asked.  
"Ben" Evie said as she looked at him which made him smile.  
"Ok; I'll write him down even though I doubt that we shall forget him" I laughed which made Ben chuckle.  
"Do you want your card now or the big event of later?" I teased.  
"Whenever you want" he laughed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  
"You'll get it later" I stated.  
"Fine" he answered.  
"Next?" I said looking at Evie, Jay and Carlos.  
"Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Chad" Carlos advised and I quickly wrote their names down.  
"Audrey?" Evie asked.  
"Really?" I asked incredulously which made Evie nod.  
"You guys can give her a card but I highly doubt she is going to want one from me" I said sarcastically.  
"Mal play nice" Ben teased.  
"I am playing nice" I stated.  
"I will give her one I'm just stating that I don't think that she is going to want one" I said as I wrote Audrey's name down.  
"Anyway moving on" I pressed.  
"Belle and Adam" Jay stated.  
"I want to give one to Doug's family" Evie stated.  
"Ok" I said nodding as I quickly wrote Doug's family names down.  
"The fairy godmother" Carlos stated.  
"Lonnie's parents" Jay said.  
"Check" I said with a smile as I wrote this down.  
"Oh hang on" I said and I started to write.  
"What are you doing?" Ben asked as he looked over my shoulder.  
"Mrs Potts, Chip, Lumiere and Cogsworth" I said as I finished writing their names down.  
"Good idea" Ben said smiling.  
"Right" I said.  
"Who else?" I asked.  
"Teachers" Evie stated prompting me. I quickly wrote down all of our teachers names down and I then placed the list down in front of everyone. _This is going to take a while_ I thought to myself; but I knew that it was going to be worth it.


	6. Gingerbread Houses

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying these little snapshots into the VK's first Christmas; I am really enjoying writing these. Even though it is distracting me from other stories; but this is also helping me with my writers block. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

05/12/2015

The next day went really quick; we all carried our Christmas cards in our bags and we gave them out. As I expected giving my Christmas card to Audrey was a little bit strange but I quickly dismissed this; she seemed to appreciate it however it still felt tense between the two of us. Apart from that I liked giving out Christmas cards; I got a sense of self-gratification when I did this. I had decided that I would give Ben his at a later date as I wanted to do something more special with his; as he was teaching me all about Christmas and it was the least I could do. Also as he was my boyfriend I wanted to show him how much he meant to me and I wanted him to know that I was thinking about him and apparently that is what Christmas is all about.

* * *

It was now the evening and me, Evie, Jay and Carlos had all been told to come to Auradon Castle after school; we were all excited as we didn't know what we would be doing. So we all couldn't help grinning at Chip when he answered the door.

"Hello Chip" we chorused.

"Hello everyone" Chip answered happily as he stepped aside and let us all walk into the warm entrance hall.

"Where's Ben?" I asked as we started to take our coats off.

"He's in the kitchen waiting for you with my mother" he advised as he took our coats from us.

"Oh" I said as I was now confused. _What were we going to do that was in the kitchen?_

"See you all later" Chip said as he stepped away to go and put our coats away.

"See you" we chorused as we all went looking for Ben.

"I wonder what we are doing today?" Carlos asked.

"I know" Jay said with a smile.

"Yeah everyone has been so good to us; I can't believe that they all had us watching that Christmas Carol film on the same night" Evie said as we started to walk towards the kitchen.

"I can" I stated.

"I know it probably would have been nice for us to sit together; but I kinda liked it just being me and Ben" I said happily.

"I agree; date night with Doug was amazing as well" Evie advised with a big smile as we walked into the kitchen and saw Ben speaking to Mrs Potts.

"Oh hello" he said when he realised that we were there.

"Hello" I said in a sing-song voice.

"What are these?" Evie said as we walked up to the main table. Standing there was five houses that smelt a lot like gingerbread. I only knew the smell as Ben had given me some gingerbread treats not so long ago. I didn't know what Ben had planned for us to do to these houses but I wanted to eat them already.

"They are gingerbread houses" he advised as he confirmed my suspicions.

"Right" Carlos said slowly.

"So are we eating them?" Jay asked eagerly as he looked at the one nearest to him.

"Later on yes" Ben laughed.

"But right now we are going to decorate them" he advised as he stepped next to me.

"Why?" Evie asked as she looked up at Ben.

"Because it is a nice thing to do and it makes you feel all Christmassy" Ben explained as a large smile spread across his face.

"Does it?" Jay questioned.

"Yeah" Ben confirmed.

"So I'm guessing we all have a house" Evie said as we all stepped in front of one of the houses so we could have a closer look.

"Yep" Ben confirmed.

"Mrs Potts already made the houses for you as they can take a while to make" he added.

"She's also going to help you make the icing but you decorate them yourselves" he finished.

"Ok" we all chorused.

"So I can do whatever I want to this house; there's no theme?" Carlos asked.

"Whatever you want" Ben replied politely.

"Cool" he answered and he started to stare at his gingerbread house.

"Right" I heard both Evie and Jay say as they stepped closer to their houses as I started to stare at mine. I tilted my head to the side as I stared at it as I started to think about what I wanted to do.

"Mal are you ok?" Ben asked which made me look up at him.

"Yeah I'm just thinking" I advised.

"Am I allowed to know what about?" he asked as he stepped towards me.

"This" I said nodding to my gingerbread house.

"What about it?" Ben questioned.

"Ben you have given me something creative to do" I started.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I'm designing in my head; I don't want to touch it until I know what I am doing" I said with a smile which made him laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"You are so cute" he purred before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Erm thanks" I said nervously as he stepped away from me and he started to decorate his own gingerbread house.

* * *

A couple of hours and a lot of mess later and we were putting the finishing touches to our houses and I was very happy with what I had done. As the only big house I knew was Bargain Castle I decided to use this design to help me; however I had made some obvious changes. I kept it to its grungy and dark side; I iced the walls with purple icing and placed a lime green frosting on the roof. I made the windows looks detailed and gothic using a thin black icing. I pressed an assortment of jelly beans onto the roof for the roof tiles and I missed the occasional few to show the broken tiles. I made a balcony from extra gingerbread and iced it purple and then drew a set of large gothic double windows. I was now sticking some gingerbread together and making a little me and mother to stand on the balcony.

In true princess fashion Evie had decided to do a princess castle; but it had her flare. She iced it a combination of red, blues and yellows. The walls of the castle were a dark blue with red and yellow icing used as detailing for windows and door. Evie had decided to frost the top of her castle with red frosting and she was currently pressing red and yellow jelly beans onto the roof.

Jay on the other hand had decided to do a normal house; however he had kept it to his own colours. The walls were iced yellow and the roof and the detailing on the windows and doors was iced red. Jay being jay had placed gingerbread next to the house and had iced it green and was currently putting the finishing touches to his makeshift tourney field.

Carlos's gingerbread house looked a lot like Hell Hall; as I watched him looking at it I could see that he was proud of what he had done. He had even used chocolate flakes to make a fence around it and he set a few more up in the drive and iced them all red for 'Baby'. Carlos was currently working on the garden by putting a pond in it with a little chocolate looking cat that I was suspecting was Beelzebub.

When I looked over at Ben's gingerbread house I was in shock; it wasn't anything like mine, Evie's Jay's or Carlos's house. Ben had kept to his theme and iced the walls a dark blue and used yellow frosting for the roof. On the windows there were taffy shutters and the doors were little chocolate bars. He had made a porch that was lined with shoestring liquorice and on the roof it was littered with various colours of M&M's. He had placed flakes around it to make a garden and he had put white icing in his garden and a little bit on the roof. In the garden he had placed three balls on top of each other and was finishing it by putting a face, hat and scarf on it.

* * *

"Wow Ben" I said as I stepped next to him as I could have a closer look at it.

"I take it you like it?" he laughed as he stepped away from it.

"Yeah" I said nodding.

"I really like yours Mal" Ben said as he looked at mine.

"Am I right in guessing that that's your home back on the Isle?" he asked as he stepped towards me and wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"Yeah" I said as I looked down at it.

"Well when you are finished we can start eating them" he advised as he looked down at me.

"I don't want to; they seem too perfect" I said sadly.

"Well we normally take photos of them; so don't worry you'll always remember what they looked like" he teased. As I looked into Ben's eyes I felt this warm feeling in my stomach; I loved what Ben was doing for me and my friends and the consideration he was taking to show us made me love him even more. I wanted Ben to know that I appreciated what he was doing as this obviously meant a lot to the both of us.

"Thank you Ben" I muttered.

"For what?" he questioned.

"Being a kind and patient boyfriend and showing us all of this" I said happily as I snuggled into his chest.

"You're welcome" he said before planting a kiss to the top of my head.

"But that is my job Mal; I only want the best for you" he muttered.

"I know that but I want you to know that I really appreciate it" I said as I looked up at him and smiled.

"I know you do" he answered happily.

"And I appreciate you letting me show you" he added.

"This will be a very special Christmas for all of us Mal" he told me excitedly.

"I don't doubt that for one second Ben" I laughed as we broke away to put the finishing touches onto our gingerbread houses.


	7. Lit Up Like A Star

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying these little snapshots as I have really enjoyed writing them. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

06/12/2015

The next day went really quick and with it being Saturday me and Evie had a study day. Also after eating our gingerbread houses on and off for most of the day we were now heading back to Auradon Castle for our next task.

"I like having things to do every day" Evie said excitedly.

"I know; I don't know what Christmassy is meant to feel like but I think I am feeling it" Carlos said happily as we walked up the drive towards the Castle.

"How do you feel?" Jay asked.

"All happy and excited" Carlos advised.

"That's how I am feeling" Jay agreed with a large grin.

"Same" Evie agreed as I rang the bell.

"Me too" I stated as Chip opened the door.

"Hello Chip" I stated happily.

"Hello Mal" he replied.

"Where is Ben hiding today?" I asked cheekily.

"In the living room with his parents; they are all waiting for you" Chip advised as we removed our coats.

"All of them?" I asked as I handed him my coat.

"Yeah you are spending the night with his and her majesty this evening as well" Chip advised as he took our coats as we went to turn away to walk towards the living room.

"Ok" I replied as he walked away.

"Hello" we all heard Belle say as we all walked into their living room.

"Hello" we chorused.

"Hello" Adam said happily as he watched us walk towards them.

"Hello" we chorused.

"Oh hi" I heard Ben say as he looked at us. It was at this point I noticed what he was doing; he had a hammer in his hand and he was knocking a metal base together. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing but I then noticed the large tree lying on the floor next to him.

"Hi" we chorused.

"Please sit down" Belle said signalling to the couch next to them.

"Thank you" we replied together as we sat down.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked as I sat down next to Belle.

"Is Ben going to press a button and turn the lights on on that tree?" Carlos asked.

"Kinda" Adam advised. I noticed that Adam threw Belle a look and I could tell what they were both thinking; they both couldn't believe how little we knew. I then watched as Adam turned to look at us and he smiled.

"This tree is different" he said as he reached over and stroked the tree.

"How?" Jay asked.

"Because the lights at Auradon City gets turned on by the King every year; however in everyone's home they have their own Christmas tree" he explained as I heard Ben start to hammer on the metal base again.

"Oh" we all said.

"Yeah" Adam confirmed with a smile.

"And we would like you to help decorate ours" Belle said happily.

"Really?" Evie asked.

"What if we do it wrong?" Jay asked panic-stricken.

"Or we might break something" Carlos said nervously.

"I don't-" I started.

"Calm down" Belle offered as she watched our startled faces.

"You won't do it wrong" she said confidently.

"And you won't break anything" she added.

"Ok" we answered nervously. I noticed that Ben had looked up and noticed our faces; my eyes locked with his and he winked at me and this made me smile. I loved how Ben had confidence in me and he could make me feel better about anything.

"Why do you all look so nervous for?" Belle asked which made me look back at her. We all sat in silence looking at each other and I pursed my lips together before I answered.

"We haven't been asked to do something like this before" I advised.

"Correct" Adam stated.

"We don't want to upset you" I muttered as I shuffled my feet on the floor as I looked down.

"Mal" Belle said as she took both of my hands in hers.

"You won't upset us; and anyway everyone decorates Christmas trees differently. So please don't worry about getting it wrong" she said as she squeezed my hands.

"Ok" I said politely as I looked up after her. Belle smiled back at me and she then turned around to look at everyone.

"So after Ben has fitted the base; Adam will put the tree into the base and then we need to pull the tree branches out. Me, Mal and Evie will do this while Ben, Adam, Carlos and Jay can sort the lights out" she delegated.

"Ok" we all said. We all watched as Ben finished the base and then Adam slid the tree into it and Ben secured it in place. It was at this point that Ben, Adam, Jay and Carlos walked to the other side of the room where a couple of boxes were waiting for them. Me, Belle and Evie stood up and walked towards the tree; I know I'm quite small even compared to Ben but this tree was even taller than him!

"How are you finding things?" Belle asked as we started to straighten the branches out. I noted that they were rough and stiff; I watched as Belle quickly pulled a few branches out straight and she looked at them carefully before looking at me.

"It's all still a little bit confusing" I admitted.

"You will like Christmas" Belle said confidently as we started to pull more branches out.

"I'm sure I will" I replied.

"Ben seems very adamant that I will" I laughed.

"Ben has always loved Christmas from when he was a baby; we have built up traditions in our family that we would like to share with you all" she said politely as she looked at me and Evie.

"That is very kind of you; thank you" Evie said as her cheeks started to strike pink. I watched as Belle looked down at the ground quickly before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I hope you both don't think that I am speaking out of turn" she said nervously as she looked at me and Evie.

"Right" me and Evie said together slowly.

"I know that the lives you lived before coming here was a lot different to what you are experiencing now; but just like Ben, me and Adam only want the best for you all" she stated.

"We appreciate that thank you" I replied; I looked across the room and looked at Ben who was now fully immersed in untangling the lights and making sure that they were all working.

"I know Ben got upset when I didn't even know what Christmas was" I said looking back at Belle.

"Not knowing things like this unnerves me" I admitted sadly.

"What do you mean dear?" Belle said as she stepped towards me.

"Well Evie, Jay and Carlos had a little bit of an understanding but I had none; so I don't know what else my mother has neglected to tell me" I stated as I pursed my lips together and looked down.

"Oh Mal" Belle said as she stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. I heard movement from across the other side of the room and before I knew it I heard another voice.

"What's wrong? Is Mal ok?" I heard Ben say in a worried tone.

"Yes I'm just giving her a hug that's all" Belle said as she stroked my back. I pulled away and I noticed that Ben still looked worried.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened; I could tell by the look on his face that he thought that there was something going on. If there was, and there wasn't, I would tell him; just maybe not in a room full of people.

"Right" he said nodding as if he was nodding to himself.

"Sorry" he said as I stepped out of his mother's arms.

"Come here Ben" I said as stepped towards him.

"What?" he asked before I pulled him into a hug and I snuggled into his chest.

"Oh" I heard him say and he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Thank you" he said after I pulled away.

"You're welcome" I said and Ben smiled at me before returning back to the others.

* * *

After we pulled the branches out me and Evie held the ladder for Belle so she could straighten the top part of the tree. As Belle was doing this Ben, Jay, Carlos and Adam all carefully walked towards the tree, with the lights trailing behind them. It seemed to take a while as we all handed the lights up to Belle as we worked the lights up from top to bottom.

"Ready?" Ben cheekily asked from behind the tree.

"Yeah" his parents called.

"Ok, three, two, one" he said and I heard a small click as he turned the lights on. I watched in awe as the lights started to twinkle in multi colours; in fact I was that much in awe I didn't hear Ben walk up behind me.

"Hello Princess" he muttered in my ear as he rested his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you have to call me that?" I muttered as I slowly took my eyes from the tree and I looked at Ben.

"Yes" he stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that's what you are – **MY** Princess" he stated smugly as he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

* * *

We then opened the large wooden boxes next to the fire; Belle told us all that these ornaments had been their family for years and that she loved seeing them on the Christmas tree every year. Me, Evie, Jay and Carlos all threw a startled look at each other – we now knew that these ornaments were very valuable so we didn't want to break any of them. Some of them were old fashioned like an old man with a red hat and suit on, bells, something called a snowman and a reindeer. However some of them looked a lot newer so you could tell that they had just been bought in recent years.

It took a few hours but we managed it; when it was finished we all took a step back and looked at what we had achieved. The air was now full of a strong pine smell and the tree was neatly littered with ornaments that were glistening in the lights. There were strings of colourful lights everyway twinkling from top to bottom on the tree and multi-coloured beads strewn over the branches. When you looked at the top of the tree a large glittery gold star was perched on the top for the whole room to see.


	8. Hustle and Bustle

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. I am enjoying writing this story and it is helping me with my writers block on my main story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

07/12/2015

The next day the only instructions that we received from Ben was to be ready outside the dorm buildings for ten o'clock. As it was a Sunday we had no idea what Ben could have us doing but it seemed as if it was going to be a full day affair. So as Ben's limousine pulled to a stop outside the dorm buildings I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't excided.

"Hello" Ben said happily after we all climbed into the limousine.

"Hello" I said as I sat next to Ben.

"How are you all this morning?" Ben asked.

"Fine" we all chorused as I slid my hand into Ben's.

"I liked dressing the Christmas tree last night" Evie said excitedly.

"So did I" I agreed.

"Ditto" Carlos said.

"I'm glad you liked it" Ben answered happily.

"If you wanted to you could get your own" Ben suggested.

"Can we?" Carlos asked eagerly.

"Yes Carlos everyone is entitled to have their own Christmas tree" Ben laughed.

"However you and Jay would have to be careful" he advised.

"How?" Jay asked.

"Just make sure Dude doesn't cock his leg" Ben teased.

"Oh" Carlos said which set us off all laughing.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked after we stopped laughing.

"We are going Christmas shopping; we are meeting the rest of our gang in Auradon City Centre" Ben advised.

"Why are we going shopping?" Jay asked.

"Because on Christmas day we give each other presents" Ben informed us.

"Are they meant to be a surprise?" I asked.

"Yeah" Ben replied as he nodded his head.

"Hmm" I stated as I pursed my lips together. _How was I meant to buy Ben a present with him there watching?_

"What?" he questioned.

"Well how am I meant to surprise you if you are there?" I asked.

"We could split up; boys and girls and then meet up for dinner?" he suggested.

"Ok" I answered.

"Someone has it all planned" I teased.

"Always Princess" Ben said as he pressed a kiss to my head.

"Urgh!" I said as I pulled a funny face which made Ben laugh.

* * *

After we met Doug, Lonnie and Jane in Auradon City centre we decided to spilt up in two groups; Ben, Doug, Jay and Carlos went in one direction whereas me, Evie, Lonnie and Jane went in the other. We were now stood in Auradonian Cards as Lonnie and Jane still needed to get their cards; as they did this I walked around and a set of cards caught my attention. I was stood there for a few minutes comparing the boyfriend Christmas cards until I was able to whittle it down to two cards.

"Hmmm" I said as I looked from one card to another.

"What?" I heard Evie say as she walked up behind me.

"I know I technically already have a card for Ben; but I might get one of these" I said as I showed her the two cards.

"Someone's really trying" Evie teased.

"To get this right? Yes" I stated bluntly.

"Ben has went out of his way to show us how this works and I want him to know that I appreciate it; and I want to get it right. I know it upset him more than he let on when I told him I didn't know what Christmas was" I advised as I finally selected one of the cards and I carefully placed the other one back.

"Yeah" Evie agreed sadly.

"Doug was as well" she noted.

"Only thing is I don't know what to get him" I said hoping that this would pull both me and Evie out of feeling guilty for upsetting Ben and Doug; even though it wasn't our fault.

"Well you know Ben better than the rest of us" Evie teased.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Ben has a very busy schedule; yes we spend time with him however as you are his girlfriend you see him a lot more than we do" she stated innocently before a smug grin spread across her face.

"I see" I replied.

"Well it's either something homemade because he likes that or Tourney or game related" I advised.

"What about Doug?" I questioned.

"Don't laugh" she warned me as we started to walk towards the till.

"I'll try not to" I promised.

"I'm going to get him something Chemistry related; that and a new bow tie" she admitted nervously.

"You nerd!" I teased.

"What? He looks so cute in them" she puffed before she started to stare into space and I knew that she would be thinking about Doug.

"Earth to Evie!" I laughed as I waved my free hand in front of Evie's face.

"Sorry" she said as she snapped back to reality.

"Doug Brain" I laughed as I paid for my card and I slid it into my bag.

"You guys finished?" Lonnie asked as she stepped up to us with Jane as they had just bought what they needed.

"Yeah" me and Evie confirmed.

"Thank you for being patient" Evie said happily.

"You're welcome" Lonnie and Jane said together.

"It's not like we needed another reason to go shopping" Jane laughed.

"Right let's go and get their presents sorted before they come looking for us and believe me we don't want that!" Lonnie laughed which set us off laughing as we left the shop.

* * *

After we had finished in Auradonian Cards we went to a few shops and we all managed to get our Christmas presents.

For Ben, Jay and Carlos we all bought a different part of Tourney equipment; I had bought Ben a Tourney shirt of the Auradon Panthers as I knew he liked them. I was going to do him a painting and drawing as well; but I knew I had plenty of time for this.

However buying for Evie, Lonnie and Jane was a bit difficult as they were with me; so we split up for half an hour so we could buy each other gifts. As I knew that Lonnie was into kickboxing I bought her a new pair of kickboxing gloves. For Jane I bought a new mirror and a makeup set as I knew that she mentioned that she wanted a new one. For Evie I bought a voucher for a fabric shop; and a new sewing set.

I wanted to get something for Adam and Belle and I did struggle a little bit to think of what to get them however thankfully I managed to come up with something; I could only hope that they liked what I got them. For Adam I found a CD set of classical music as I remembered him saying that he has always liked to listen to it. I know that he probably has it already but as Ben had already told me – it was the thought that counts. For Belle I bought her a voucher for the local bookshop that I knew she liked going to; just like Ben I was wanted to do them a painting as well which I think they would appreciate.

* * *

We had arranged to meet up with the boys outside of our favourite restaurant (The Crystal Palace) we were waiting around ten minutes before I heard a familiar voice.

"Nearly done?" Ben asked as he stepped toward me.

"Nearly" I advised as I turned and looked up at him.

"You?" I asked as I looked down and noticed that he was carrying six bags.

"Yeah; I've got most things" he stated.

"There is one thing we need to do together" he said happily.

"And what would that be?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"We need to get Christmas Jumpers" he advised.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"To wear on Christmas day" he stated.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah" he said nodding his head.

"And as stupid as it sounds I thought it would be a laugh if we got matching ones" he said with a cheeky grin.

"I see" I noted.

"I don't see a problem with that" I added.

"However" I started.

"We **BOTH** need to agree" I said as I emphasised the word 'both'.

"Agreed" he stated as we started to follow the others into the restaurant.

* * *

After our dinner me and Ben walked off on our own to go and buy our Christmas jumpers; Ben seemed very excited about this. I loved how cute he was being and when we walked into Auradon Island I started to think that this task might take a while. The shop was filled with racks and racks of brightly coloured jumpers.

"Hmmm" Ben said as he started to look at a bright red jumper with a Christmas tree on.

"Do you know what you are looking for?" I asked uncertainly. I hoped Ben knew because I didn't have a clue; I just hoped he was going to suggest something that looked ok for the both of us.

"And please don't say 'I'll know when I see it" I stated.

"Well I'm sorry Mal but this time that is the case; we need to find a jumper that suits us both" he advised as he started to look at a dark blue one with what I now know as a snowman on it.

"I see" I replied.

"So probably not red" I said nodding to the first Christmas jumper.

"Yeah" he said smiling at me.

"Maybe green or blue?" he suggested.

"Yeah" I said with a smile as we both started to look for a jumper that both of us would like.

* * *

It took a nearly an hour but we had both decided to a dark blue jumper that had snowmen and a snowy scene on it; Ben always suited blue and thankfully I think the colour didn't clash too much with my bright purple locks. We were now walking towards the main square to meet the others to go back home; I know it was only an hour but I was thankful for just a little bit of time being alone with Ben.

"Where have you two been?" Evie asked as we walked up to her.

"Buying matching Christmas jumpers" Ben advised.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. I know what she was thinking – she was wondering why I would agree to it. However I noticed her start to smirk at me and I knew what thought her mind had turned onto – it was because Ben had asked me to do it.

"My arm was twisted" I laughed as I playfully shoved Ben.

"I can't wait to see that" Evie laughed.

"Oi!" Ben teased.

"Leave my girl alone" he laughed as he pulled a funny face at Evie which made her laugh at him.

"You know I would think you are more chivalrous if we didn't just buy matching Christmas jumpers" I said sarcastically.

"I thought you liked them?" Ben said as he pulled one brow up.

"I do" I agreed.

"I just know we are going to get teased" I stated.

"Just ignore them baby; they can't help it that we are the cool kids" he teased as we watched the limousine pull up next to the square.

"Yeah I suppose not" I agreed as Ben started to lead me towards the limousine so we could return back to our dorms – still on a high from our Christmas shopping.


	9. Snuggling

**Hey guys, I hope you are continuing to enjoy reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

08/12/2015

The next day I was advised by Ben to come and see him alone at Auradon castle. The others were off with their partners doing something else Christmas related and to be honest I couldn't wait for some alone time with Ben. Before Ben found out that I didn't know what Christmas was our time together was limited due to our schoolwork and Ben's royal commitments. I liked that Ben was making sure that he made time to see me every day but I knew that probably after the New Year we would go back to our usual routine of only seeing each other properly once maybe twice a week.

After Chip had taken my coat he had advised me again that Ben was waiting for me in the kitchen; this made me eager as I didn't know what we were doing tonight. A smile spread across my face when I noticed that Ben was in the kitchen sitting on the bench waiting for me.

"Hello" I said in a sing-song voice as I walked towards him.

"Hello" he replied politely.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked him as I stepped in between his legs and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It probably doesn't seem like anything like we have done over the last week" Ben started as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Right?" I said slowly.

"But I want you to have the same if not similar memories to Christmas like me" he continued to advise.

"Ok" I stated.

"So what are we doing?" I questioned eagerly.

"I would like to sit and cuddle and drink hot chocolate by the fire" he said with a loving smile.

"So like a little date?" I asked.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Well I know you are going to like hearing me say this" I said with a smile.

"Right" Ben said slowly.

"But I am getting quite used to spending my free time cuddling you" I admitted. I watched as a large grin spread across Ben's face. Since me and Ben got together all the feelings of being in love was still a bit foreign to me; however Ben was very patient with me. However the longer I was with Ben the easier it was getting.

"Good" Ben said smugly as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I take it that you like cuddle time then?" he flirted.

"What gave that away?" I flirted back.

"The fact you can't keep your hands off me" he teased as he tightened his arms around my waist before pressing a brief kiss to my lips.

"Ben behave!" I laughed as I playfully shoved him.

"I think it is the other way around" I stated.

"Maybe" he admitted with a smug grin.

"Anyway" he said as he adjusted himself so he could jump off the kitchen bench.

"Let's make this hot chocolate" he declared as I stepped away from him and he jumped down and picked the kettle up to make us hot chocolate.

* * *

We were now in Ben's office; snuggled on his couch with the fire roaring next to us. We had been sitting in silence for a while now just enjoying each other's company while we watched the fire dance in front of us and spread heat amongst us. As I let my mind wander I couldn't help but sigh and snuggle further into Ben's chest; I still couldn't believe how much had changed in a year as this time last year I was on the Isle. I knew for one thing for certain I didn't want to lose any of it – especially Ben.

"Someone's getting comfortable" I heard Ben tease which made me tear my eyes away from the fire and look up at him.

"Why shouldn't I? My beast is very good at giving cuddles" I teased.

"So is my dragon" he flirted as he tightened his arms around me and he planted a kiss to the top of my head as I placed my head back on his chest.

"Ben" I said after a few moments of us sitting in silence.

"Yes baby" he replied lovingly.

"I know I have already said this" I started.

"Right" he said slowly.

"But thank you for showing me all of this; you don't need to. I just want you to know that I do appreciate everything that you are doing" I said as I looked up and stared into his eyes.

"Mal you don't need to thank me" he replied as he lifted his left hand up and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I want to though" I pressed. I wanted Ben to know that it meant a lot to me what he was doing for me; I needed him to know this.

"You have made my whole life better and I don't know whether I'll ever be able to make it up to you" I said as I pressed my lips together.

"You do" Ben disagreed.

"How?" I questioned.

"By loving me" he said as a large grin spread across his face.

"Yes that is also something I am still getting used to; I can confidently say that I love you very much" I answered back lovingly.

"I love you too Mally" Ben said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I just want the best for you" I muttered.

"Same" he said as our faces were inches apart.

"You are such a kind, patient and loving person I definitely struck lucky" I said proudly. I wasn't lying this is exactly how I felt; I was lucky that Ben decided to bring me here. I was lucky that Ben fell in love with me without needing to keep him under a love spell and most importantly of all he continued to love me. I never wanted to lose Ben as he meant the world to me; I never felt like this before and I knew it would kill me to lose him.

"I think I struck lucky as well" he replied.

"You tell me that all the time; however I don't know how?" I stated bluntly. Ben told me that he felt lucky to have me all of the time; I still don't know how. I came from the Isle; with different ways and thoughts than Ben. I lived a different life back on the Isle; a place without birthdays and Christmas's. Actually to amend what I have just said; I didn't live on the Isle – I existed! The life I lived now was so much better than anything that I could have imagined and this was all down Ben and I would try to make this up to him; somehow.

"Mal I don't want to freak you out when I say this" he said slowly.

"Right" I said slowly as I didn't know what he was going to say.

"But I have never felt this way before; but me and you seem to fit so perfectly. I thought I knew about love; but I was wrong. I only realised what true love was the moment that you climbed out of the limousine when you arrived here" he said lovingly as we both started to get lost into each other's eyes.

"And I realised when I made that anti love potion" I admitted again to Ben.

"I know; the moment you thought you were going to lose me you realised" he reminded me as he pulled me towards him and he snuggled into my hair.

"I don't want to lose you" I muttered. Ben quickly pulled away and looked down at me.

"You are never going to lose me" he told me confidently.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise" he said happily.

"Mal I can confidently say I know in my heart that we are never going to lose each other" he said as he pulled me back to him and he started to slowly stroke my back.

"In fact" he started.

"I plan to spend Christmas with you for the rest of my life; where we have memories of sitting like this and doing everything together" he said.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"Sorry" he said nervously.

"Was that too much?" he asked nervously as he watched my reaction.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"I want to spend Christmas with you for the rest of my life as well" I confirmed which made Ben grin.

"Christmas buddies?" he asked cheekily.

"You are so cute" I mused.

"I try to be" he stated.

"So?" he pressed.

"Christmas buddies" I promised.


	10. Memories

**Hey guys, thank you for you on going patience and commitment to this story.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

09/12/2015

Me, Evie, Jay and Carlos were now on our way to Auradon Castle again; I was loving this routine of seeing Ben every day but I knew it wouldn't last. However when we all walked into Ben's living room we were greeted by Ben, Belle and Adam and they were looking through some photo albums.

"Hello" I said in a sing-song voice as I sat down next to Ben. I looked over his shoulder and looked down at the photo that he was currently looking at with his mother; it was a photo of Ben, Belle and Adam at Christmas but Ben was little; I would hazard a guess that he was around four.

"Hello" Ben said as he looked up at me.

"So I was going to ask what we are doing but I guess it is talking about your previous Christmas's" I said as I reached over and tapped the photo.

"Yeah" he confirmed. I shuffled and moved closer next to him so I could look at the photo. I couldn't help but smile at it; Ben looked so cute - his hair still stuck up at the exact same place.

"Awwww" I said.

"Little Ben" I added as I stroked the photo.

"Yeah" he repeated as he smiled at me.

"I was three then" he informed me.

"I probably would have just turned four" I thought out loud.

"Yeah" he said as he slid his hand into mine and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Anyway" I said after a few seconds.

"Were you a little horror?" I said with a smirk.

"No" Ben said.

"Yes" Adam laughed.

"Oi!" Ben laughed as he looked at his father.

"Ben had his moments" Belle teased.

"I see" I noted.

"That's my boyfriend" I stated with a smug grin.

"Hmm" Ben said grinning.

"I always knew you had an evil streak in you" I teased.

"Shhh I don't want it getting out" he laughed before he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"I'll think about it" I teased as I playfully shoved him.

"So what memories are you going to share?" Evie asked eagerly.

"We were wondering whether you had any questions for us and we could answer by telling some stories of the Christmas's that he had already had" Adam advised.

"Ok; what happens on Christmas Day?" Jay asked nervously. In all honesty I was glad that he asked this question as I knew that it was something that was on all of our minds.

"Well what you have to remember is every household is different but in this household we get up around eight and get ready. At nine o'clock we come down here and exchange presents which can take around an hour and hour and a half" Adam explained.

"After this we go and stand in the Entrance Hall and we do a press release which takes about an hour and then have Christmas dinner" he finished.

"Oh" Jay said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah" Adam confirmed.

"Does anything happens after that?" Evie asked.

"Just free time really; around lunch time we have our Christmas dinner then sometimes we go for a walk or Ben will go off and play with his presents" Belle explained.

"I see" Evie noted.

"Do we have to speak to the Press?" Carlos asked nervously.

"No; if you don't want to let us know beforehand. They might direct questions towards you; if you don't want to speak to them we will just answer for you" Ben explained.

"Ok" Carlos answered as he nodded.

"Are you all excited for Christmas?" Belle asked.

"Kind of" I admitted.

"Kind of?" Belle asked slowly.

"We have been told stories but we don't know what to expect" I admitted.

"Oh" Belle said as she widened her eyes.

"Well if you have any questions just feel free to ask" she said politely with a small smile.

"Thank you" we chorused.

"Any other questions?" Ben asked.

"I can't think of anything for now" Evie stated.

"Me neither" I said as Carlos and Jay shook their heads.

"Well if you think of anything just let us know" Adam reminded us.

"Anyway" Ben said after we sat in silence for a few moments.

"As I have been at college during the day I've asked my mother to put these together" Ben advised as he pointed to the four photo albums that were sat waiting on the coffee table. We could tell who they were for by the colours – purple, blue, red and white. We all slowly picked them up and opened them and we gasped at what we saw. Belle had put something in to the photo album for the things that we had done already – there was a photo of us at when Ben turned the lights on, our gingerbread houses, the group photo that was taken at our meal and when we had decorated the Christmas tree. I stroked all of the photos slowly and I started to feel myself get overwhelmed – I had never known such kindness and even after being in Auradon eight month this hit me hard.

"Mal are you ok?" Ben asked me and I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I don't know whether I liked how this made me feel; I felt weak and stupid. I knew it was down to my mother that I didn't know anything about Christmas and I started to resent her for it. I didn't like not knowing things as I now felt dependant on Adam, Ben and Belle to tell me things.

"Yeah" I said nodding my head quickly.

"This has just caught me off guard that's all" I admitted.

"How?" Ben muttered.

"I've never had anyone be this nice to me before" I said looking down as tears started to fill my eyes.

"Hey" Ben said as he handed the photo album to his mother and he pulled me close to him so now my face was against his chest.

"Come here" Ben said as he started to stroke my back.

"We only want the best for you" he muttered in my ear.

"I know that" I confirmed as I tightened my arms around Ben's neck. I now felt embarrassed as I let myself get like this in front of people; I now hated myself for letting them see me like this and I didn't know how to deal with this feeling.

"And I do appreciate it" I added.

"I know you do" Ben said as he brushed his face against my hair.

"I know you do" he repeated as he continued to console me.


	11. Mistletoe

**Hey guys, this chapter is going to be another short one. I know you probably want me to write more but the aim for this story is to get little snap shots of Ben teaching the VK's (mainly Mal) what Christmas is all about. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

10/10/2015

"What was so urgent that you needed me to come to your dorm?" I asked after I closed the door behind me. I was now faced with Ben smirking at me as he was leaning against his bedpost with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Come here" he said nodding his head backwards to signal to me to walk towards him.

"Ok" I said slowly as I walked towards him.

"Why?" I asked as I slid my bag onto his bed.

"Look" he said and he pointed to a small plant that he had obviously fitted to his bed.

"Ben why have you placed a plant on your bed post?" I asked very confused to why he would bring me to his dorm to show me this.

"Because I would like to share a Christmas tradition with you" he explained as he uncrossed his arms and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I see" I noted.

"Which one? Stand next to your boyfriend's bed next to some shrubbery?" I teased.

"No" he laughed as he pulled me closer to him.

"Mal this is mistletoe" he said releasing my waist from his left arm to point at the plant again.

"During the Christmas period you kiss under it" he explained as his arm dropped to my waist again.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I don't know; you just do" he said shrugging.

"Ok" I said and I let a smirk spread across my face.

"So just any excuse to kiss me then?" I teased as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Always" Ben said and he pressed a long and loving kiss to my lips.

"So I better watch out for that; otherwise I'll be kissing a lot of people" I said nervously as I pouted. I don't know whether I liked the fact that you could kiss anyone over Christmas; I didn't want to see Ben doing this.

"No Mal you only kiss your lover under mistletoe" he advised.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened as the realisation hit me.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"I was going to say I don't want to kiss anyone else" I said as I smiled at him.

"That" he started as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Is what I will always be counting on" he said as he stared into my eyes.

"Why would I want anyone else?" I teased.

"I have you" I stated bluntly. I watched as Ben smiled at me before he pressed another long and loving kiss against my lips.


	12. Chains and Snowflakes

**Hey guys, I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

11/12/2015

We were now all in Belle's craft room and we didn't know what to expect; but we all smiled when Belle and Ben entered the room.

"Hello" Ben and Belle said together when they noticed that we were already waiting for them.

"Hello" we chorused as they sat down at the table.

"As you can tell that we are in my craft room so I thought we would make some Christmas decorations" Belle advised.

"I thought that the castle was already decorated" Evie said as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"It is" Belle confirmed.

"But it is fun to make decorations as well" she said happily.

"So what are we going to make?" Jay asked.

"Snowflakes and paper chains" Ben advised.

"Ok" Jay responded.

"So let's get started" Belle said.

"First of all let's cut these pieces of cards up like this" she advised as she showed us some coloured card that she had already drawn lines down.

"If you want to put glitter glue on them you need to do it now otherwise it will get really messy later on" she said as she handed us all a few pieces of cards.

"Ok" we said together as we took the cards from her. I stared and looked at the cards and noticed that they were a variety of colours – ranging from red, green, yellow, blue, white and black. This made a thought come to my mind – _what colours are Christmassy?_

"Belle?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"Yes Mal" Belle said politely as she looked up at me.

"Are there any colours that are Christmassy? " I asked.

"It's mainly red and green but you can use gold, silver, blue" she advised.

"Other colours are starting to get used in recent years like purples and pinks" she added.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"Yeah" Belle said nodding as she started to cut up her cards.

"So don't worry you can use your colours" Ben teased.

"Behave Ben!" I snapped.

"I'm not trying to make it my colours" I added.

"Whatever!" he said sarcastically.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"Sorry hun" he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm only teasing" he muttered into my ear.

"I know you are" I teased back. In all honesty I knew that I couldn't take Ben seriously; it was just everything was still taking me off guard. Before I could dwell on this thought any further I was brought back to reality by Belle's voice.

"After you have decorated them you then cut them like this" she said as she showed us.

"Then the first one you loop round and glue" she said as she looped the piece of card around and glued it together.

"Then when you have the other pieces you loop them around like this until you have a long chain" she said as she used another piece of card to loop the stray loop to a chain she had obviously started.

"Ok" we all said as we watched her.

"Still using your colours?" Ben asked as I picked up my purple card and started to decorate it with green glitter glue.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"No" he said with a smile.

"It will be nice to see when you're not around" he stated.

"Weirdo" I muttered which made him chuckle.

"I am going to do a red and green one as well" I said as I returned to putting my glitter glue on my cards.

"I see" he noted.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I see you are doing blue and yellow" I said as I looked at what he was doing out of the corner of my eye.

"Well my colours mix in nicely" he stated smugly.

"I see" I noted as we both continued to make these paper chain things. I kind of saw the point of them and I was glad that Ben and Belle had decided to do these with us; Belle was quite right – it was really fun.

* * *

"So we are now going to show you how to do snowflakes" Belle said after we worked on our paper chains for a while; the craft room was now littered with a very long and colourful chain on the floor.

"Snow what?" Evie asked.

"At Christmas it snows here; admittedly it does get cold but it is very nice to look at" Belle advised.

"This is one I did earlier" she said as she picked up a folded piece of paper and showed us. As she unfolded it the paper broke off into a piece of paper that had been cut up so it was now had spaces cut into it to give it nice detailing.

"Snowflakes are that big?" Jay asked nervously.

"No" Belle said shaking her head.

"Snowflakes are really tiny but we like to make the as decorations" she advised.

"I'll show you now; just copy me" she said as she handed us all a square piece of paper.

"Ok" we all said.

"First of all fold your square paper in half diagonally so it makes a triangle like this" she said and we watched as she folded the paper in half. We all slowly and carefully copied her and she smiled at each of us when we had completed this.

"Then fold it half again so it now makes a smaller triangle" she instructed and we copied her.

"Ok" Carlos said.

"Got it" Evie said.

"So now we want to fold it another time so when you pull the triangle out it looks like it is divided into three small triangles" she said as she folded it again.

"So now fold this triangle over like this" she said as she folded the third triangle on the left over the smaller triangle.

"Flip your folded paper over so that you're looking at the back. Then, cut off the top of the paper at an angle. Make sure to cut if off so that all remaining layers of paper are equal. As you can see, I'm basically cutting off all of those excess edges on the top" she said as she did this and we all copied her.

"Why are we doing that?" Jay asked as he looked at his folded piece of paper.

"We cut it at an angle like that because it makes the points of the snowflake; when you have more practice you can cut it at different angles but I didn't want to confuse you too much" Belle advised.

"Ok" Jay replied.

"I think I have this" Carlos muttered as he looked down at his piece of paper.

"So now carefully cut patterns into this piece of paper; like I said with practice you will know what you are doing. But watch me for now" Belle instructed as she started to cut into the paper.

"When you are done you unfold it and you should end up with something like this" she said and she slowly and carefully unfolded her piece of paper and showed us the snowflake that she had just made.

"Wow!" Evie said.

"Amazing!" I added as I looked at it.

"Just remember to try and not cut through the paper fully as you will cut the snowflake in half" Belle advised as she placed it down on the table in between us.

"Ok" Evie said nodding as we all started cutting into our snowflakes.

"Like this?" Evie added as she slowly opened her snowflake to reveal it.

"Yeah" Belle said smiling.

"Cool!" Evie said as she placed it down in front of her and she looked down at her snowflake proudly.

"I think this is right" Carlos said as he pulled his snowflake apart nervously and smiled when he realised that it was successful.

"Yeah" Belle repeated as Ben opened his to show another successful snowflake.

"Awesome!" Jay said as me and him pulled ours apart to reveal our snowflakes. We both grinned at each other before placing them down in front of us.

"Can I make another one?" Evie asked.

"Of course" Belle said as she handed us all another piece of square paper.

"Thank you" we all said.

"Anytime my dears" Belle said politely.

"Anytime".


	13. Gingerbread Men

**Hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read my story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

12/12/2015

It was now Friday mid - afternoon and again we were making our way back into the kitchen where this time we were greeted by Ben and Mrs Potts. There was ingredients and trays all laid out on the cooking tables so it suggested that we were going to make something.

"What are we making today?" I asked eagerly as I stepped next to Ben.

"Gingerbread men" he stated smugly as he pulled a blue apron over his clothes.

"I see" I noted as he handed me, Evie, Jay and Carlos an apron.

"Cool; I loved eating my house" Jay said happily.

"Jay it took us days to eat it" Carlos reminded him.

"And you stole some of mine" he accused.

"You snooze you lose" Jay teased which made Jay and Carlos start to play fight so they knocked into Evie.

"Will you two behave?" Evie snapped.

"Sorry Evie" Carlos said when Jay stepped back he accidently stepped on Evie's foot.

"Jay!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Evie" Jay apologised as he stepped back from Evie.

"Is something wrong?" Jay asked as Evie walked towards Mrs Potts and Ben.

"She's just stressed about next week's Chemistry exam" I muttered.

"Oh" Jay said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah" I stated as I pursed my lips.

"She's thinking she is going to fail" I advised as we stepped towards Evie, Ben and Mrs Potts.

"Mal!" Evie snapped.

"E I have already told you; stop snapping at me" I warned her. I knew that she was really stressing about her exam and she had snapped at me a few times today and I had let it slip but there was only so long that I could take it.

"I know you are stressed but calm down" I said.

"You will not fail" I added as I tried to reassure her.

"I'm sorry M" Evie said sadly.

"I'm just so worried; I don't want to let Doug down. He's really been helping me with this exam" she added.

"You'll be fine; cooking is a good stress reliever" Ben added with his trademark smile.

"Is it?" Evie asked as she turned and looked up at him.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Isn't it Mrs Potts?" he asked as he looked down to Mrs Potts.

"That is right your majesty" Mrs Potts confirmed.

"So back to your gingerbread men; I have already measured everything out for you" Mrs Potts instructed as she pointed towards the table. There were six sets of ingredients, large bowls and mixers already placed on the table so I guessed that Mrs Potts was cooking with us to show us what to do. We all stepped towards our tables and looked down at what Mrs Potts had already prepared.

"First of all what I need you to do is put three bags of flour into your bowls" she added as she started to pour the flour into her large bowl and we followed suit.

"Now two teaspoons of ground ginger" she said and we continued to follow her actions.

"And one teaspoon of ground cinnamon" she said as we copied her.

"One teaspoon of baking soda" she instructed as we added the baking soda to our bowls.

"A quarter of ground nut meg and table salt" she said and we quickly did this.

"That's a lot" Carlos noted as he looks into his bowl.

"I know but it makes the most perfect gingerbread" Mrs Potts said happily.

"Hmmm" we heard Jay say and we turned and noticed that he had already dipped his finger into the bowl and was already tasting it.

"Jay!" I snapped. I loved Jay dearly but sometimes I hated the way he would act.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop that!" I warned him.

"Why?" he asked.

"It looks rank" I stated.

"Sorry" he said as he wiped his finger on his apron and we then all turned to Mrs Potts for our next instruction.

"Right now we mix it until it is in a nice consistency" Mrs Potts stated as she showed us how to put our large bowls into our mixers. The kitchen soon filled with the noise of whirring as all the mixers were kicked into life.

"Ben?" I asked as we stood waiting.

"Aha" he responded as he looked up at me and smiled.

"Do you do this often?" I asked eagerly to find out more about my boyfriend.

"Around Christmas yes; but I don't know how much I'll be able to do now I'm king" he said sadly as he pursed his lips together.

"I see" I noted.

"But you did before?" I questioned.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"I like cooking and making things with Mrs Potts and my mother" he advised.

"Awww" I said.

"My little chef" I teased.

"Behave Mal" he stated.

"Or else what?" I teased as I stepped towards him.

"Spare us this cute couple moment" Jay whined.

"Oi!" I snapped as I turned around to look at Jay. Jay winked at me and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Evie saying something.

"What do we do next?" she asked as Mrs Potts turned all of the mixers off.

"Add butter and brown sugar" she said as she put butter and brown sugar into her mix. We all quickly copied her and waited for her next instruction.

"We will now put the bowls onto a medium speed" she said and she quickly adjusted all of the mixers and the kitchen filled with loud noises once more.

"Ok" we said shaking our heads.

"We now need to wait until it is light and fluffy" Mrs Potts advised happily.

"Is this what you did for our houses?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah" Mrs Potts advised as she nodded.

"Does it take long to cook?" Evie asked.

"About four hours" Mrs Potts advised.

"Oh" Evie said.

"That means we will be quite late getting back to our dorms" I said as I looked at Ben.

"Yeah but you've got a pass to be here and the fairy godmother knows" he advised.

"I see you have everything covered" I laughed.

"Always" Ben laughed.

"That should be ok" Mrs Potts said as she turned the mixers off.

"We now need to as half a cup of molasses" she said as we copied her doing this.

"Now this is where is might get messy" Mrs Potts laughed.

"Right" we all said slowly apart from Ben, who already knew what was going to happen next.

"One egg" she said as she picked her egg up.

"What do we do?" Carlos asked.

"This" Mrs Potts said as she quickly picked a knife up and quickly knocked the top of the egg off and quickly poured the inside into her mix.

"Oh" we all said.

"I'll help you" Mrs Potts said as she stepped towards us as we quickly opened our eggs.

"Urgh! It's all slimy" we heard Jay say as some of the egg dropped onto the floor.

"Whoa!" he said and we watched as Jay slipped and fell on the floor.

"Jay what are you doing on the floor?" Carlos asked.

"I dropped my egg didn't I?" Jay snapped sarcastically which made all of us set of laughing.

"Stop laughing" Jay said bitterly as he stood back up.

"Sorry bro but I can't help it" Carlos said as we stopped laughing at him as Mrs Potts walked back up to him.

"Here's another egg my dear" Mrs Potts said politely.

"Thank you" Jay muttered.

"Move your feet for two seconds so I can clean it up so you don't slip again" Mrs Potts said as she bent over and she quickly wiped the egg off the floor.

"Thank you" Jay repeated as he attempted to open his egg again and successful poured his egg into his bowl.

"Right so now we are all ready just add one teaspoon of vanilla" Mrs Potts said as we copied her again.

"Now we mix on a low speed" she said and she adjusted the mixers for a third time.

"Why low?" Evie asked.

"Because if we don't do it on a low speed it will go everywhere" Ben laughed. By the look on his face I could tell that this was from experience.

"I see" I noted.

"When will we know it's ready?" Carlos asked.

"It will a thick consistency; it shouldn't take very long" Mrs Potts advised. We waited a few minutes and Mrs Potts stopped our mixers one by one and checked it until she thought everything was ok.

"Now we will pour the mix onto these flat discs" she said as she poured hers on to a flat disc. It took a few messy minutes to manage it but we were able to copy Mrs Potts's actions to be able to do with.

"And wrap them in cling film" she said as she quickly wrapped hers and then handed it to Ben who then passed it to me who then passed it on to Evie.

"What are we going to do with them now?" I asked as Carlos and Jay started to wrap their mix.

"We will refrigerate them for four hours" Mrs Potts advised.

"So this is where the wait begins" Evie asked slowly.

"So what are we going to do now?" Carlos asked.

"Go and play games or watch a film?" Ben suggested as he shrugged as we removed our aprons.

"Score!" Carlos and Jay said as we walked out of the kitchen to leave Mrs Potts to put our mix into the fridges.

* * *

After watching a film and playing a couple of games on Ben's PS4 we were now back into the kitchen as Mrs Potts had come to find us to tell us that our mixs were ready.

"Now that they are ready we are going to preheat the ovens to 350 degrees" Mrs Potts advised as she done this.

"What next?" Evie asked.

"We are going to put some flour onto the table" Mrs Potts said as she did this.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"So the dough doesn't stick" she advised.

"Oh" Jay said as his eyes widened.

"Right" he added slowly.

"Now we are going to roll out the dough but we need to try and get it about a quarter of an inch thickness" she said as she started to place the dough onto the table and we all copied her. We then all picked up our rolling pins and started to spread our dough out onto the table.

"Now we are going to use these gingerbread shapes to make the gingerbread men; then we are going to place them on these baking sheets" she instructed as we copied her.

"Make sure you place them about an inch apart so they don't stick together" she added as we started to place our gingerbread men onto our baking trays.

"Ok" we all said.

"Wow! This is weird" Carlos said.

"I know right" Jay replied.

"You are all doing superbly" Mrs Potts stated proudly.

"Thanks" we all chorused.

"I can't wait to eat them" Jay said excitedly.

"Same" Evie agreed.

"If they are anything like the houses they aren't going to last very long" Carlos laughed.

"I know" I stated.

"You feeling any better E?" I asked.

"Yeah; Ben and Mrs Potts were right cooking does help calm you down" she said happily.

"Told you so" Ben laughed.

"How long do we have to cook them?" Carlos asked.

"Approximately eight to ten minutes; after that we will let them cool on baking sheets for a few minutes so we can then decorate them" she advised.

"Cool" we all said as we finished putting our gingerbread men on our trays.

"I know what I am doing with mine" I advised.

"Do you?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"What?" he asked.

"Just wait and see" I teased.

* * *

"See" I said pointing to my eight finished gingerbread men. Ben turned around and looked down and smiled. I had decided to do a gingerbread version of me, Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Mrs Potts, Belle and Adam. I was very proud of them as they looked very alike - it was actually a shame to eat them.

"Mal those are amazing" Ben exclaimed as he looked closer at my gingerbread men.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"You've even done my mother, father and Mrs Potts" he said as he looked at them further.

"Yeah " I repeated as I picked up my Mrs Potts gingerbread man.

"That's for you" I said as I handed Mrs Potts her.

"Me?" she asked as surprise started to etch onto her face.

"Yeah as a thank you" I advised.

"Thank you" Mrs Potts stated as she took it from me.

"You're welcome" I stated as I stepped away.

"Looks like we are all giving each other one" Evie teased as she handed me one as I swapped her for her Evie gingerbread man.

"Yeah" I said as I slid the one she had just given me into the box that Mrs Potts had just given me.

"Well you know which one you are getting" I teased as I looked up at Ben.

"Me?" he teased.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Is that a problem?" I asked as he watched me swap my gingerbread men with Jay and Carlos.

"No not really" he said as he looked down as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Not really?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping for the little Mal" he admitted as he handed me one of his gingerbread men.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it is the little Mal" he stated.

"Fine have the little Mal" I laughed as I handed him it.

"Thank you" he said as I handed him the little Mal gingerbread man.

"So I'll have little Ben" I said as I picked it up.

"Lucky bugger" he stated with a smirk as he ran his hand up my side.

"Ben!" I giggled.

"Behave" I stated which made him press a kiss to the top of my head.

"Let's go see your parents" I said as I stepped out of his arm and slid his hand into mine.

"Ok" he said and he started to lead me out of the kitchen so we could go and find his parents while the others got their things sorted.


	14. The Nutcracker

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter as it is a little bit different to what I have already posted. Also thank you again for taking the time to read my story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

13/12/2015

It was now Saturday night and me, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Lonnie, Doug and Jane were all now waiting outside our dorm building. Ben told us earlier on today that he would pick us up. Yet again he wouldn't tell us what we were doing; all he would tell us is that we would need to really dress up as we were going to attend an event.

"I wonder where we are going" Evie said as we started to shiver in the cold December air.

"Well with Ben who knows" I laughed.

"Did he really not tell you where we are going?" Carlos asked.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"But I'm guessing it is fancy if we have had to dress like this" I added as I pointed at my dark purple dress and jacket.

"Yeah" Carlos replied.

"Oh here he is" I said as I watched as Ben's limousine pulled into the gates. We watched as it came to a stop before I opened the door and was greeted by Ben grinning at me.

"Hello" he said as I climbed in next to him and slid across so the others could climb in.

"Hello" I answered back happily as I fastened my seatbelt.

"Mal you look very beautiful" Ben said as he slid his hand into mine.

"Thank you" I said.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I teased which made Ben grin at me.

"Hey guys" Ben said to everyone as they all got into their seats.

"Hello" they all chorused.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked Doug.

"Of course I do" Doug laughed.

"Brilliant" I stated which made Ben laugh as the limousine pulled off to take us to our secret destination.

* * *

"Here we are" Ben said as the limousine pulled to a stop.

"There are a lot of people out there" I noted as I could see flashes and cheers that told me that there were crowds of people waiting for us.

"There will be" Ben stated.

"Why?" I questioned as I turned to look at him.

"Because we are going to see the opening show of the Nutcracker" Ben advised.

"The what?" I asked confused.

"Nutcracker, it's a ballet" Ben explained.

"A what?" I questioned. _Where on earth had Ben brought me now?_

"It's like a play but no words and loads of music" he advised.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened. In all honesty I still was a little bit confused but at least I was going to find out soon enough.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it is a Christmas show" Ben explained with a large smile.

"Oh" I repeated.

"Will I like it?" I wondered out loud.

"I think so" Ben replied.

"Ok" I answered.

"So let's go" he said as the door opened and the crowds started to cheer again. I watched as Ben climbed out of the limousine; I then watched as his hand appeared so he could help me out to greet the waiting world.

* * *

 _*Mal's Afterthought…..*_

* * *

 _I loved the ballet; in fact I wanted to see the Nutcracker again! It was basically a play about a Christmas party and two children (Clara and Fritz). And they are given two life size dolls. Both dolls take turns to dance; and one of the dolls was the Nutcracker that Ben was telling me about._

 _The Nutcracker was a man in a red military jacket; with white slacks and black military boots. He was also wearing a detailed red military hat; and I couldn't take my eyes off him. The dance moves that he was doing were so precise and they flowed beautifully._

 _Anyway back to the story..._

 _Due to Fritz not being very happy with not having the Nutcracker he pulls it from Clara and breaks it but a member of the party magically fixes it. Which I thought was a little bit sus like - they must have known that Fritz is a right git!_

 _Anyway the_ _children are then sent to bed but then Clara comes down to check on the Nutcracker as she is worried about him. After checking on the Nutcracker Clara then falls asleep with him in her arms._

 _The clock then struck twelve and then things started to get a little bit werid; Clara woke up and flew into the air and her toys started to dance around her. It was at this point that an army of mice; which was led by the mouse King appeared. When Clara looked threatened and in danger_ _the Nutcracker jumped to life and led his army of toys to defend Clara against the army of mice._

 _The fight went on for quite a while and it looked like the mice were going to defeat the Nutcracker and his army. But Clara had other ideas; she threw her slipper and it hit the Mouse King square in the head. The Mouse King then dropped to the floor and his army carried him from the stage._

 _The scene then changed and the Nutcracker then changed into a Prince. The Nutcracker was now all dressed in white from top to toe and there was silver sparkles and detailing on his suit._

 _The Prince then takes Clara on a journey to the Land of Snow; which happens to be an enchanted forest wonderland where they are welcomes by dancing snowflakes._

 _After this the Prince then escorts Clara to the Land of Sweets where they are greeted by someone called 'the Sugar Plum Fairy'. The Prince tells the fairy about their fight with the army of mice and it leads into a big dance routine as the little girl rose into the air slowly as she watched the dancers below._

 _The play then ended as Clara floated back to the stage as all characters disappeared as the scene of her home reappeared. Clara then slowly slid back to the ground and she woke up and looked to her left and saw the Nutcracker lying next to her._

* * *

"Ben that was amazing" I said as I sat back into the limousine after everyone else had climbed in.

"I'm glad you liked it" Ben said happily as we both settled into our seats.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed which made Ben laugh.

"In fact I want to see it again" I admitted.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I didn't know whether I was going to like it but I loved it" I said happily as I rested my head against Ben's shoulder which made Ben wrap his left arm around me.

"Can we see it again?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I'll try to squeeze it in again before Christmas" he said as he took my right hand into his left.

"Thank you" I said happily.

"You're very welcome my love" he said before pressing a brief kiss to my lips.


	15. A New Experience

**Hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read this story. I think that this is a nice little chapter – but that is only my opinion. What do you think? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

14/12/2015

When we all woke up the next morning we all got a shock; Auradon was now covered in this cold white stuff that people were telling us was called snow. It looked lovely when you were inside and we were eager to explore Auradon in this snow stuff. When I text Ben on the morning he said that he was glad that it snowed overnight so we could now spend our Sunday in the snow. He also told us that he would meet us after breakfast outside of our dorm and that we would need to wear hats, gloves, scarfs and coats.

* * *

We were all now shivering in a big group waiting for Ben to arrive; the snow looked lovely from inside my dorm but now I thought that I just wanted to get back into the warmth. I took a sigh of relief when I saw the familiar limousine drive through the gates.

"Hello" Ben said cheerily as me, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie and Doug climbed into the limousine.

"Hello" we all chorused.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked eagerly as I slid closer to Ben as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"We are going sledging" he muttered into my ear.

"We are doing what?" I questioned.

"You'll see Princess" he said happily as the limousine pulled away.

"You'll see".

* * *

"Ben what are we doing at Auradon Park?" I asked after we all climbed out of the limousine.

"You'll see" he repeated smugly as he started to walk to the boot of the car.

"Ben" I whined.

"I know you want to keep surprising me but you can tell me things" I stated as I stood next to him.

"I know baby" he said lovingly.

"But I like surprising you so suck it up" he teased as he opened the boot. My eyes widened at what I saw; there was a handful of long pieces of red and blue plastic with ropes on them.

"What the Lucifer is that?" I exclaimed.

"It is a sledge Mal" Ben said as he started to pull them out of the boot and he started handing them out.

"And you'll be sledging with me; well until you know how to" Ben advised.

"Ok" I said. I started to get nervous and when I turned around I noticed that Evie, Jay and Carlos has the same startled looks on their faces – _what on earth were we doing now?_

* * *

"That's a big hill" I noted as Ben led me hand in hand towards the biggest hill in the park.

"It needs to be" Ben stated as we started to walk up the hill.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it won't work otherwise" he told me as we got to the top of the hill.

"What won't work?" I asked nervously. I watched as Ben looked at Doug and a grin started to spread across his face.

"Doug" Ben stated.

"Yes" Doug answered.

"Would you mind showing these guys what sledging is?" Ben said.

"Not at all" Doug said happily as he stepped away from Evie and stood next to Ben at the top of the hill.

"In fact I'll race you" Ben said as he let go of my hand and both Ben and Doug rested these sledge things onto the floor.

"You're on Adams" Doug laughed and we watched as both Ben and Doug climbed onto the sledges and picked up the ropes.

"Ben what are you doing?" I asked as I started to panic. I didn't like the look of this; I hoped that Ben wasn't about to do what I thought he was going to do.

"Just watch" Ben said and both Ben and Doug started to edge themselves forward.

"Doug!" Evie stated.

"Stop it!" she added.

"GO!" both Ben and Doug shouted and they shoved themselves down the hill.

"Ben!" I shouted as Evie shouted Doug's name as we watched as they both slid down the hill rapidly until they got down to the bottom. I watched as a very smug Ben climbed off his sledge and he started to dance.

"I WIN!" he shouted as he started to run up the hill with Doug running behind him.

"Ben you scared me!" I said as I punched his arm.

"Why?" he asked as his face dropped.

"You could have hurt yourself" I stated bluntly.

"I could have done but I didn't" he said dismissively.

"Want to have a go? It's really fun" he said as he pointed back down the hill.

"Hmmm" I said nervously.

"I'll come with you" he offered.

"Ok" I said as I pursed my lips together. If Ben came with me surely it couldn't be that bad - could it?

"Right you first" Ben said as he placed the sledge onto the floor.

"Mal be careful" I heard Evie say. I quickly cast her, Carlos and Jay a startled look and they all looked nervously at me.

"I will be" I said nervously as I climbed onto the sledge.

"I think" I added as Ben climbed on after me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he laid his legs at either side of mine.

"Tell me when you are ready" Ben muttered as he shuffled closer to me so his body was now pressed against mine.

"Just do it Ben" I stated as I held onto the rope tightly as Ben slid his hands onto it as well.

"Ok" he said and he started to shuffle us forward.

"Ready or not" he stated.

"Here we come" Ben said excitedly as we started to hurdle down the hill. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't stop myself but a loud scream escaped from my mouth. It felt like I blinked because I was now at the bottom of the hill with my ribcage heaving in panic.

"What do you think?" Ben asked. I sat there for a couple of seconds before a grin spread across my face; it gave me a rush and I liked it.

"I kinda liked it" I admitted.

"See" Ben said as we both climbed off the sledge.

"No one likes a know it all Ben" I teased as he started to led me back up the hill to the others.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon we enjoyed racing each other up and down the hill; after a few attempts with Ben I felt brave enough to try it on my own. I think this gave Evie, Jay and Carlos confidence to attempt it as well; as it wasn't very long before we were all racing each other down the hill. There was even one time when I managed to win Ben; he was a bit of a sore loser as he pushed me onto the floor. So we ended up play fighting in the snow; after a couple of minutes we ended up walking up the hill shivering now that our clothes were damp but I wouldn't have had it any way. This seemed to be a perfect way to spend our Sunday afternoon and I didn't want it to end.


	16. Nancy

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing to read this story. By now you should probably have guessed that I am posting a little snap shot every day; so it is like a little fan fiction advent calendar. A stupid thought I know but I thought it would be a good idea for a story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

15/12/2015

After a very busy Monday morning and afternoon we were now all back in Ben's limousine and yet again Ben had decided that he wasn't going to tell us where we were going. After asking a couple of times I had decided to give up – Ben was never going to tell us anyway so I decided not to force the issue.

"Mal are you ok" Ben asked me which made me tear my eyes away from the window.

"Yeah" I answered with a small smile.

"You sure?" Ben asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I advised.

"Ok" he stated.

"As long as you are sure" he said as he pulled me close to him and he snuggled his face into my hair.

"Yeah" I repeated as I snuggled my face into his chest.

"What makes you think that there is something wrong?" I asked looking up as I now started to panic about whether there was something wrong.

"You haven't been as inquisitive today" he noted.

"Oh I am inquisitive" I stated bluntly.

"I've just gave up asking as I know you won't tell me" I stated as I took Ben's left hand in my right hand.

"I see" Ben replied.

"Any chance you will tell me?" I asked cheekily.

"Nope" Ben laughed shaking his head.

"Ok" I said as I rested my head back against Ben's chest. I smiled as I did this; this was something that I was getting very used to doing – snuggling into Ben. He always seemed to know when I needed a hug or a cuddle and they always made me feel better.

"So I'll not ask" I added after a few more moments.

"You are going to like it though" he muttered.

"I think" he added.

"You think?" I asked incredulously.

"Nice to know you have confidence Ben" I added sarcastically as I snuggled back into Ben's chest. I heard Ben chuckle as he tightened his arms around me – _where on earth was Ben taking me now?_

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked Ben as he slid his hand into mine after we all had climbed out of his limousine.

"We are at an animal reserve" he advised as we started to walk through the dark grey double steel gates with a sign next to them to confirm this.

"Why?" I asked as he started to lead me into the park; he obviously seemed to know where he was going so I just let him take me.

"To see some reindeer" he replied.

"Some what?" I asked slowly.

"Reindeer" Ben repeated.

"They are seen as being a Christmassy animal because of all the stories about them" Ben explained.

"What stories?" Evie asked as she started to walk next to me.

"Well the story to do with the reindeer is mainly for children" Ben started to explain.

"Right" me and Evie said together.

"But there are two Christmas stories; the religious one and the one that's not so religious" Ben advised.

"Ok" I said.

"What's the religious one?" Evie asked as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Erm" Ben started.

"You really don't know?" he asked.

"Ben!" I snapped as I scowled at him. I knew he couldn't help it but sometimes he showed his emotions too much on his face.

"Sorry" he quickly said.

"Sometimes I forget" he admitted nervously.

"It's ok" I answered as I squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Anyway it is believed that on Christmas Eve it was the birth of Jesus Christ, this is one of the main reasons why people celebrate Christmas" Ben explained.

"Oh" me and Evie said together. I heard Jay and Carlos talking with Jane and Lonnie and I was going to stop them so they could listen to Ben but they seemed to be very engrossed in their conversations.

"So Christmas is meant to be a religious holiday?" Evie asked snapping me back to reality.

"Mostly" Ben advised.

"But not everyone is religious and some people believe both stories" Ben started to explain.

"Ok" I replied.

"So what is the next story?" I questioned.

"Well bear with me; I know you might even laugh" Ben said as he chuckled. I pulled one brow up in confusion – _why did Ben think I was about to laugh at him?_

"We will try not to" I promised unsurely.

"It is believed that on Christmas Eve everyone is visited by a man called Santa Claus" Ben started to explain.

"Santa Claus?" me and Evie said together slowly.

"Yeah" Ben confirmed.

"You know when I turned the lights on; you will have seen some lights that looked like a man in a red suit" Ben stated.

"Yes" I replied as I nodded my head at the memory.

"That's him" Ben said.

"So where do these reindeer come in?" Evie asked.

"They pull Santa's sleigh" Ben answered.

"And he visits everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah" Ben repeated.

"How?" Evie asked.

"The reindeer fly" Ben said.

"So reindeer can fly? These reindeer we are about to see are going to fly?" I asked incredulously. Now I knew why Ben was a little bit apprehensive; these things sounded very dangerous!

"No Mal it is just a story; some people believe it but no the reindeer that we are about to see aren't going to fly" Ben said chuckling.

"How do they fly?" I puffed as I didn't appreciate the fact that he was now laughing at me.

"Magic" he stated as he squeezed my hand to reassure me.

"Oh" I said slowly.

"Why does the Santa Claus man visit you?" Evie asked nervously.

"To give you presents" Ben replied.

"How does that work? I've already brought your presents" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Well the story is mainly aimed at children; as they don't know that" Ben said as we walked past a sign that said Reindeer enclosure.

"However some presents that I don't even know about do appear under the tree every year signed under his name" he added happily.

"Right" I said very slowly. In all honesty I thought I was starting to understand Christmas; but this story about flying reindeer and a man visiting you all in one night had confused me again.

"Yeah" he said.

"So let's go see these Reindeer" Ben said excitedly as he started to lead me toward the enclosure. Ben led me into a paddock and the rest of our gang followed us. I noticed that there were two other people stood at the other side of the paddock and there was something stood next to them and I stopped still when I saw it.

"Mal what's wrong?" Ben asked as he turned to look at me.

"What is that?" I stupidly asked.

"That is a reindeer" Ben stated as he watched my face.

"Mal it won't hurt you" Ben said trying to reassure me.

"Erm Ben" I said not taking my eyes of the reindeer.

"I think I'll just stay here" I stated bluntly.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"I don't like the look of them" I admitted. I wasn't lying they looked strange they had these funny looking branch things sticking from their heads and they looked a little bit like a horse. As I looked at them again I started to think about how on earth they would fly.

"They won't hurt you" Ben repeated breaking my train of thought.

"I'll wait here" I repeated as I let go of his hand.

"Same" Evie agreed.

"Ditto" Jay said.

"Me too" Carlos said nervously. I watched as Ben looked at all of our nervous faces looking at the four reindeer in the enclosure before he spoke.

"Come on Mal" Ben said reaching for my hand again.

"I said no!" I snapped as I took a step back. I knew that Ben was only trying to be nice; but he needed to understand that I didn't want to.

"Ok" he said as his face dropped.

"Maybe in a little bit then?" he offered.

"Maybe" I stated as I watched him turn away and walk towards the reindeer and their trainers with Doug, Lonnie and Jane.

"I feel bad for snapping at Ben" I admitted after a couple of minutes of watching the others with the reindeers.

"It's ok; he'll understand" Evie offered.

"They do look a bit strange don't they?" Jay said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah" Carlos agreed.

"They can't be that bad if they are feeding them" Evie noted.

"I still don't like the look of them" I stated.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as he turned around after a few more minutes.

"Yes Ben" I called back.

"Do you want a closer look?" he said nodding towards the reindeer.

"Not rea-LY!" I said as I ended up shouting the last part as I got a shock as something pressed against my back. I jumped around which made Evie, Jay and Carlos spin around with me and all of our eyes widened as a reindeer was now stood looking at us.

"Argh!" Carlos shouted as he jumped behind me and he placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Carlos" I winced.

"Get off me" I muttered.

"Why?" he whispered as his fingers gripped my shoulders tighter.

"If this thing charges at me I can't run" I snapped.

"She'll not charge at you" a voice said and a blonde haired girl appeared next to the reindeer.

"Nancy is harmless" she said lovingly as she stroked the reindeer.

"She likes people; when she saw you standing there on your own she must have thought you were lonely" she advised happily as she looked back at us.

"Oh" I said as I shuffled my feet back away from Nancy.

"That's very nice of her" I muttered as I looked back at her trainer.

"You want to stroke her? I promise she is completely harmless" the trainer offered.

"Nancy won't hurt you" she added.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"Ok" I said and I stepped forward. As I reached my hand out Nancy tilted her head to the side and stepped towards me.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I quickly retracted my hand as I stepped back and bumped into Carlos.

"Whoa!" I repeated sarcastically as I turned my head around and scowled at him. He muttered an apology before another voice made me turn my head back around.

"There's no need to be scared" Nancy's trainer said happily.

"Try again" she added.

"She was putting her head like that so you could stroke her; she's used to people stroking her" she finished. I slowly and cautiously reached my hand out again and this time my hand started to stroke her soft brown fur; after a few seconds I started to hear a low growl which nearly made me pull my hand back.

"She likes you" her trainer said.

"Does she?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up.

"Yeah; that's why she is making that noise" she informed me.

"Oh" I said slowly.

"Right" I added as I quickly stroked Nancy again.

"Guys you want a go?" I asked as I turned to the others.

"Erm" Evie said.

"Carlos" I stated.

"Erm" he muttered.

"That's a yes" I said and I quickly span around and pushed him forward.

"Hello Nancy" Carlos said nervously.

"Please don't eat me" he pleaded.

"She won't" her trainer said shaking her head. Carlos reached over and stroked her head and she started to make the same low growl like she did with me.

"Oh" Carlos said as his eyes widened.

"She's nice" Carlos said as he started to stroke Nancy more.

"Can I have a go?" Evie asked.

"Of course" Nancy's trainer said and Evie slowly and carefully stepped forward and started to stroke Nancy.

"I would hate to say I told you so" I heard a voice say.

"Behave Ben" I stated which made him laugh. Ben then stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin onto my shoulder. I turned my head and looked at him and he smiled. I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and as I looked back over to Nancy he snuggled his face into my hair. Yes I think I was beginning to understand why Ben liked Christmas and everything to do with it.


	17. Not Such A Silent Night

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Also I do not own the copyright for the lyrics used in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

16/12/2015

It was now Tuesday night and we were all now huddled into Ben's limousine again; this time we were all dressed in hats, scarfs, coats and gloves.

"I know you are going to love this!" Ben exclaimed as he pulled to him so my head was now rested against his chest.

"Am I?" I teased.

"You seem more confident today than yesterday" I laughed.

"Well I was partly right yesterday – you liked reindeers in the end" he teased as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"Yeah" I agreed as I looked up at him.

"After I was cornered by one" I stated.

"You love Nancy" Ben said as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I know I do" I confirmed.

"I want to visit her again" I advised which made Ben smile.

"Told you so" Ben stated smugly. As I watched his smug face it made me want to kiss him; so I inched my face closer to his.

"Come here" I muttered.

"What?" Ben asked before I pressed my lips to his for a brief kiss.

"What was that for?" Ben asked.

"For being you" I muttered so no one could hear.

"Oh" he said as a grin spread across his face.

"Well can I have another kiss for being me?" he flirted.

"Always" I flirted and Ben pressed his lips against mine.

"Behave you two" I heard and something soft hit my head. Me and Ben broke apart and I looked up and noticed that Evie was smirking at me; I picked her hat (that was now in my lap) and threw it back at her.

"No!" I teased and I rested my head back onto Ben's chest.

"We have to anyway; we are here" Ben muttered into my ear.

"Darn it!" I muttered which made Ben chuckle.

"Later on?" I heard him ask which made me look up.

"Later on" I promised with a smirk. The limousine pulled to a stop and we all quickly climbed out and when we did we were met with crowds cheering at us. Ben slid his hand into mine and he started to lead us all up to a risen platform above the stage. This time I knew where we are – we about to watch the Auradon Christmas parade; I knew it was this as there were posters everywhere all over town and I did see a little bit on the TV back on the Isle.

"Christmas parade?" I asked as we took our seats.

"Yep" Ben confirmed with a smile. We heard a big fanfare which told us that it was starting and I started to feel excited.

"Welcome Auradon to this year's Christmas Parade" we heard the host say.

"What you missed on the break was the arrival of King Ben, his consort and his friends; who are now in the VIP viewing box" he advised and the camera span around to look at us and we all smiled and waved.

"We are about to start so now if you have joined us you are just in time" the co-host started to say.

"So let's get this show on the road" she said happily which made the crowd roar. Slow music started to play and our attention was then brought to a little stage where there was a brown haired woman in a red floor length dress about to sing. Everyone around us stood up and placed their hand on their chest so me, Evie, Jay and Carlos stood up and copied as we started to hear the woman's voice sing.

* * *

 _"Oh, say!_

 _Can you see by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, _

_Through the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rocket's re d glare, _

_The bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:  
Oh, say! _

_Does that star-spangled banner yet wave,  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

 _On the shore,_

 _Dimly seen through the mists of the deep,  
Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,  
What is that which the breeze, _

_O'er the towering steep,  
As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?  
Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,  
In fully glory reflected now shines in the stream:  
'Tis the star-spangled banner! _

_Oh, long may it wave,  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

 _And where is that band who so vuntingly swore,  
That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,  
A home and a country should leave us no more?  
Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution!  
No refuge could save the hireling and slave,  
From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave:  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave._

 _Oh,_

 _Thus be it ever,_

 _When freemen shall stand,  
Between their loved home and the war's desolation!  
Bless with victory and peace, _

_May the heav'rescued land,  
Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation!  
Then conquer we must,_

 _When our cause it is just,  
And this be our motto: "In God is our trust":  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave"._

* * *

"What was that?" I muttered to Ben as we sat back down.

"Our national anthem" Ben advised as he slid his hand back into mine.

"Oh" I said.

"You have no idea what that is, do you?" he asked.

"No; sounded like a nice song though" I advised as I started to hear another song start to play.

"I'll explain later" he muttered as the woman started to sing another song.

* * *

 _"Silent Night,  
Holy Night,  
All is calm,  
All is bright,  
Round yon virgin,  
Mother and child,  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace._

 _Silent Night,  
Holy Night,  
Shepeards pray,_

 _Silent Night,  
Holy Night,  
Shepeards pray at the sight,  
Glory streams from heaven afar,  
Heavenly angels sing hallelujah,  
Christ the Savior is born,  
Christ the Savior is born._

 _Silent Night,  
Holy Night,  
All is calm,  
And all is bright,  
Round yon virgin,  
Mother and child,  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace._

 _Silent Night,  
Holy Night,  
Sleep in heavenly peace"._

* * *

"That was a nice song" I noted as I heard a drum march and I watched as marching bands started to march pass us. I watched as every band went past and thankfully they were holding signs to signify who they were - the Pride of Auradon Band, Auradon Traditional Marching Band, Auradon Colour Guard, Auradon Marine Band, Auradon Police Society Pipes and Drums and finally the Auradon Prep Marching Band.

When we saw Doug we started to wave excitedly and as he was playing his trumpet; when Doug saw us he nodded in our direction as he marched past. Then after the bands had walked past us music filled the air and a series of large parade balloons floated past us with people underneath them dragging them.

"Here we go the start of the balloon parade" the host stated happily for the crowd to hear.

"First of all we have the Christmas Dog and Newspaper" he told us.

"I love seeing this one every year Jerry" the co-host stated.

"Me too Sharon; it's a very worthy cause" Jerry answered.

"For those that don't know this particular balloon is sponsored by Auradon Cat and Dog Charity and Shelter" he went on to explain.

"Look Ben" I said pointing to the next balloon as the Christmas dog and the newspaper floated past.

"It's the Nutcracker!" I called out.

"Yes it is" Ben chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey ho! Here comes our Air Force" Sharon called out as the Nutcracker balloon floated past us.

"You always love seeing them every year don't you Sharon?" Jerry teased.

"Of course" Sharon answered back happily.

"They keep our skies and kingdom safe" she said proudly.

"Oh here comes another worthy cause" she added as a Christmas Tree balloon came into view.

"The Christmas Tree is sponsored by Auradon General Hospital who has the dedicated staff who are using their time off to support both the kingdom and hospital tonight" Jerry said happily.

"I always love seeing that Christmas tree balloon; it's such a symbolic symbol for Christmas" he added.

"Agreed Jerry" Sharon agreed.

"And here comes the Snowman for the Auradon General Hospital Children's ward" she added as a large white balloon that looked like a funny shaped man balloon floated past with staff dragging it past us.

"It's so pretty" I muttered to Ben.

"I know" Ben answered.

"Oh here come our Army Boys with the Grinch" Jerry called out to the crowd.

"Ben who's that?" I said I couldn't take my eyes of this 'Grinch' balloon. He looked positively evil which confused me to why he would have anything to do with Christmas.

"The Grinch" Ben advised.

"He doesn't like Christmas" he added.

"Oh" I said slowly.

"We will watch the film over Christmas" he promised as if he knew that I would need more of an explanation.

"Ok" I said.

"And here is the moment we have all been waiting for" Sharon called happily which made the crowd roar.

"The Santa Claus and Reindeer Float" she stated.

"Oh that is what you meant" I said as I watched the red and gold sleigh get pulled by eight reindeer. I then let my eyes fall onto the man in the sleigh. _So this must be Santa Claus_ I thought to myself as I looked up and down at this fat man in a red and white suit waving excitedly at the crowd as he went past us.

"Yes" Ben confirmed.

"So that is what Nancy is meant to be like?" I asked.

"Yeah" Ben answered.

"I see" I said and then I heard some slow music play with a band and I noticed that on the same small stage that the first performer was on there was now and brown haired man and a blond haired woman and they were swaying before they started to sing.

* * *

 _"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

 _Let your heart be light  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight,  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _

_Make the yuletide gay,  
From now on your troubles will be miles,  
Away._

 _Here we are as a olden days,_

 _Happy golden days of yore,  
Faithful friends who are dear to us,  
Gather near to us once more._

 _Through the years,  
We all will be together,  
If the fates allow,_

 _If the fates allow,  
Hang a shining star,  
Upon the highest bough,  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Have yourself,  
A merry little Christmas,_

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas now"_

* * *

As the song ended I wiped my eyes as I could feel tears start to gather; I started to feel very overwhelmed with everything. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself before I turned to look up at Ben.

"Ben" I said.

"Yes Mal" he said and he brought his face closer to mine.

"I know I have told you this a lot of times already" I muttered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Right" he said slowly.

"But thank you" I muttered.

"Thank you for everything; being patient with me, teaching me all of this" I started as I nodded towards the parade.

"But most importantly for bringing me here and continuing to love me" I said as I brought my face close to his ear.

"Oh Mal" he said sadly.

"Come here" he said as he tightened his arm around me and he took my left hand in his left hand.

"I will always love you and teach you things Mal" he promised.

"Always" he added.

"I promise" he said before he pressed a brief kiss to my lips.


	18. It Started In A Town Called Bethlehem

**Hey guys, I'm afraid that this chapter may or may not be a little bit boring for you; however I felt like there was a gap in the story and I needed to fix it. I did feel a little awkward writing this; I just hope that I didn't upset or offend any of you - that was never my intention... I promise. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

17/12/2015

We were now back in the living room with Adam, Belle and Ben and I noticed that the DVD player was already playing the opening credits of a film however it was paused.

"What are we watching?" Jay asked as we all sat down on the couches.

"One of my favourite Christmas films" Ben said as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"You have loads" I laughed as I felt him wrap his arm around my waist.

"True" he agreed as I looked up at him.

"But this a funny one" he added with a large grin.

"It's called Nativity" he advised.

"What's a Nativity?" Evie asked slowly.

"That's why we have paused it at the start; my mother is going to tell you the story. That way you will understand what the film is about" he said.

"Oh" Evie said as her eyes widened.

"Over to you Mother" Ben said as he looked over to Belle.

"Ben will have explained that there are two stories to Christmas; the religious side to it and Santa Claus" Belle started.

"The nativity is the religious side to Christmas; the film we are about to watch together kind of portrays it" she added.

"How does it kind of portray it?" Jay asked.

"Well every Christmas most schools do a Christmas show that is the Nativity play" Adam advised.

"Ok" Jay responded.

"And this film is about a school who does this but it is totally different to what normally happens" Belle added.

"Ah right" Carlos answered.

"So what actually happens?" I asked.

"I'll quickly tell you..." Belle said.

"Long ago, around 2000 years, when there was a King called King Herod" she started.

"And he ruled Judea" she added.

"Ok" I said prompting her.

"God sent an angel called Gabriel to see a young woman called Mary, who was engaged to a young man called Joseph" Belle explained.

"This is confusing" Evie said.

"Bear with me" Belle said politely with a smile. I felt Ben snuggle into my hair so I snuggled into his chest and he tightened his arms around my waist.

"The Angel Gabriel spoke to Mary and told her that God has blessed her and was very pleased with her" Belle continued to say.

"Scary" Jay said.

"Yes" Belle answered.

"Who wouldn't be if one of these angel things appeared and told you that?" I said sarcastically which made Ben chuckle.

"How was she blessed?" Evie asked.

"When Mary started to get scared the angel told her to not to be afraid as they were bringing her great news and joy. He then went on to tell her that God has been very kind to her and that she was going to become pregnant with God's baby. She will call him Jesus and his kingdom will never end" Belle advised.

"You what?" Me, Evie, Jay and Carlos said together. We all through a startled look at each other; how on earth could that happen? I thought babies were made a completely different way - but I sure as Hades wasn't about to bring that up! It was probably be down to it being God's baby - yeah that will be the reason. _Right?_

"I bet Joseph wasn't very happy" Jay noted.

"According to the story he was a little bit apprehensive; back then people were very religious and believed in God. So if Mary told him this story; he probably believed her. However we do know that the angel visited him in a dream as well to reassure him and he married Mary a couple of days after" Belle advised as she pursed her lips together.

"Hmmm I don't know whether I like that" I stated.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"I don't know; the whole thing confuses me" I admitted. Well I wasn't lying; I didn't know. However I knew it was a story and I knew that people believed it so I wanted to give it a chance.

"Moving on" Belle said.

"It then came to the time that when the Roman Empire wanted to have a list of all the people in their empire; so they could make sure that everyone paid their taxes. So an order was made for everyone to return to the town where they were born so they could be counted and placed onto a register. So Joseph and Mary then travelled from Nazareth to Bethlehem because this is where Joseph's family was from. Thankfully they had a donkey with them as Mary was very close to having her baby very soon" Belle advised in a slow and calming voice.

"When they reached Bethlehem they struggled to find somewhere to stay; they tried three inns and in the end the third innkeeper let them stay in his barn but this was only due to Mary being very heavily pregnant. So in the barn; surrounded by anirmals Mary gave birth to her baby and called him Jesus - just like the angel told her to." She added.

"Wow!" Me, Carlos, Evie and Jay said together.

"Yeah" Belle said happily.

"I'm not finished yet' she noted.

"Oh" I said slowly

"Right" Carlos said.

"Meanwhile in the hills just outside of Bethlehem; there were three shepherds tending to their sheep. As the new day began suddenly an angel appeared before them and the glory of God shone around them. Just like Mary the shepherds were very scared but the angel reassured them and told them not to be afraid as he was bringing good news. He told them that on that very night a saviour has been born for them and everyone. He advised them that the baby was lying in a manger waiting for them" she continued to tell us.

"The sky then lit up as other angels appeared to celebrate this news and after a few moments they all rose into the sky then disappeared quickly. It was at this point that the shepherds then decided to go to Bethlehem and see the saviour baby for themselves" she said as she looked around the room.

"When they arrived in the stable they were astounded as the baby was lying there just as the angel told them. The shepherds dropped to their knees and started to pray to God to thank him for their saviour" she said as if she was getting lost into the story.

"Also when Jesus was born a brand new bright star appeared in the sky just above where Jesus was born. Three wise men in a faraway country saw the star and decided to follow it to see where it would take them. The three wise men studied stars and knew when such a star would appear in the sky that a great King was born" she started to advise.

"How did they know this?" Carlos asked.

"They read it in very old writings" Belle advised.

"Oh" Carlos said as his eyes widened.

"Ok" he said as he nodded as if he was nodding to himself.

"Anyway" Belle said.

"When the wise men arrived in Bethlehem they asked everyone they came into contact with whether they knew where the child was who was born to be the king of the Jews. This got back to King Herod and it made him very angry to think that someone was going to take his place as King. King Herod sent for the three wise men and told them that they had to keep following the star and when they find this new saviour and King that they had to tell him so he could go and worship him. However King Herod had a very evil plan in mind" she advised sadly.

"What was he going to do?" Jay asked cautiously.

"He wanted to kill Jesus to prevent him becoming king" Belle advised as he looked to the floor.

"He would kill a little baby?" Evie asked incredulously.

"Yes; King Herod wanted to stay King and secure the line of succession for his son" Belle said she looked back up at us.

"Don't worry these types of things don't happen these days; remember that this was over 2000 years ago" she stated as if this would dismiss our concerns.

"Good" I said.

"I couldn't see Ben killing anyone who wanted to be King" I said as I stroked his chest as I looked up proudly at him.

"Nope" Ben laughed as he shook his head.

"Never would" he added.

"Anyway back to the story" Belle said which made both me and Ben look at her.

"The wise men followed the star towards Bethlehem and they found Jesus. They entered the stable and found Jesus with Mary; they bowed down and started to worship him. They each gave him three gifts - gold, frankincense and myrrh. The three wise men were then warned in a dream from God not to go back to Herod as he had an evil plan for his son. So they returned to their home country in the East a different way" she advised.

"When the wise men had gone, another angel appeared to Joseph in a dream and told him to leave with Mary and Joseph and escape to Egypt. He was then instructed to stay there until God came back and told them when it was safe for them to return. So that morning; Joseph took Mary and Egypt and they stayed there until Herod died" she went on to say.

"What happened when King Herod realised that they had gone?' Jay asked.

"Well he didn't know that they had gone; he just felt betrayed and tricked by the three wise men. So to ensure that no other King would ever overthrow him he did a very evil thing in deed" Belle said sadly.

"What did he do?" Carlos asked.

"He gave the order that every child under two in Bethlehem had to be killed" she said.

"He what?" We all said together.

"Yes" Belle said sadly nodding her head.

"He did this as he felt that this would put a stop to a new King taking his place" she advised. I slowly sat up and looked at Ben.

"I though you said Christmas was a happy time?" I accused.

"It is" Ben pressed.

"But it's based on a story where children were killed Ben" I stated bluntly. I was even more confused now; how could this be a happy occasion? I was starting to think that I was glad that I didn't know about this in the first place; why would I want to celebrate an occasion based on Children dying.

"Yes but Mal the real reason for the story is because Jesus Christ was born" Ben urged.

"I know there are happy and sad points to the story but Jesus was ok. He lived until he was around thirty" Ben said as he tightened his arms around me which made me snuggle back into his chest.

"I see" I said.

"Yeah" Ben replied.

"So this film tells this story?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah however most nativity stops when Jesus is born" Adam advised.

"Ok" Carlos said as he nodded his head again.

"Thank you for explaining" I said to Belle.

"You're very welcome" Belle said happily.

"I know that you are confused about it Mal; however it is one of the sole purposes people celebrate Christmas. You can choose to celebrate it for whatever reason you want to; you can believe whatever story you would like - no one would judge you for believing either one or none at all" Belle said happily.

"Thank you" I said as a small smile started to spread across my face.

"That does mean a lot" I added.

"You're welcome" Belle replied.

"Let's get this film started" Ben said excitedly as he pressed play and I snuggled back into his chest so I could try and understand what Christmas and this Nativity thing was all about.


	19. It's The Thought That Matters

**Hey guys, we are coming towards the end. I know I have said this in quite a few chapters but thank you for taking the time to read this story. I really do hope that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. This is going to be a very short one...sorry! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

18/12/2015

After finishing at dinner time at college due to us finishing for Christmas break; me and Evie went back to our dorm and packed everything that we needed for the next two weeks. We both knew that if we forgot anything we could easily come back; we just hoped that we remembered everything so we didn't have to.

At three o'clock we took our bags down to the outside of the dorm buildings and was greeted by Ben's limousine. I knew that Ben had to go to a last minute meeting so I knew that I would be travelling alone; this was due to me going straight up to Auradon castle. The others were going to say goodbye to their partners; I would have waited around but I had already said goodbye to everyone and handed over my presents. And I didn't really want to play third wheel when they were saying their goodbyes.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as I walked into the living room where I was met with a very excited Belle.

"Mal come over here I want to show you something" she said and I quickly sat next to her.

"Well I know that Ben wants to watch the Grinch with you lot tonight; as you are just getting settled into your rooms" Belle started.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"Thank you for having us" I said politely. Yes I might be Ben's girlfriend but they didn't need to invite us all over for Christmas.

"You're very welcome" she replied happily.

"But I wanted to give you something now; you won't need it until Christmas Eve but I just couldn't wait" she squeaked.

"Ok" I said as I took in her excited state.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Promise not to tell the others?" she asked.

"Promise" I promised.

"Come here" she said and I moved closer to her. I watched as she pulled a purple present up from the floor and she handed me it.

"On Christmas Eve we hang stockings on the fireplace" she started to explain as I started to pull on the strings so I could remove the wrapping.

"Ok" I said.

"And we have bought four extra stocking hangers" Belle advised.

"Oh right" I said as I didn't know where this was going.

"So I made you this" she said as I pulled the wrapping free and picked up some cloth. I pulled it over and my eyes widened at what I saw. Belle has made me a stocking that was dark purple with a snowy scene on it; also on the white fur on the top she had sown my name into it in fancy writing.

"Oh Belle" I said as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"It's beautiful" I added as I continued to stroke the fur on my new stocking.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome" she said and I looked up and I noticed that she was close to tears as well.

"No I really mean it thank you" I said as I quickly pulled Belle into a hug.

"You and Adam have not only opened up your home to us; you are showing us all of this and I never expected-" I said as the need to cry became too much.

"It's ok Mal" Belle said as she stroked my back.

"Your part of our family now" she said happily. We tightened our arms around each other and we sat like this for a few minutes before Ben came to see us. When we pulled away I could tell by the look on his face that he was worried but as I smiled at him and he mirrored the same smile back I knew that everything was going to be ok. Now and for always - as I had my new family.


	20. The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Hey guys, so this chapter is a little Bal piece. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

19/12/2015

"So what are we doing?" I said as I walked into Ben's office. I noticed that Ben was sitting on the floor with bags and wrapping paper around him.

"Well I thought you could help me" he replied as I sat next to him.

"With what?" I asked as I threw another look around the room.

"Well I've left my wrapping to the last minute" he advised.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"Have you done yours?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I didn't know what it was but Lonnie and Jane explained when we were shopping; so I did it last week. I wanted it all done before I came here; so you didn't have any opportunity to see what I have got you" I explained.

"I see" Ben noted

"Very devious" he teased with a smug grin.

"Well like you have said 'I like surprising you so suck it up" I teased as I mimicked his voice.

"Oh is that how we are going to play it Bertha?" he laughed which made me quickly scowl at him.

"Oi!" I said as I punched the top of his arm.

"Ow!" Ben said as he started to rub the top of his arm.

"Sorry" I said as I started to feel bad and I slid closer to Ben so I could hug him.

"It's ok" Ben said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Sometimes I forget how strong you are" he laughed.

"Sometimes I guess I forget my own strength" I laughed back.

"Yeah" Ben nodded before he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"So is my present here?" I said looking at the bags that were littered all over the floor.

"No" Ben said as he released my waist.

"Right" I said slowly.

"I've already wrapped yours; so you couldn't see it. Because knowing you; you would stumble into it and find it" he teased as he playfully shoved me.

"And you accuse me of being devious" I accused.

"There are certain gifts I can't bring in here" he advised as he started to pull a large box out of one of the bags.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have bought you, Evie, Carlos and Jay a similar gift - like a stocking filler" he advised.

"Oh" I said.

"Right" I added slowly.

"I hope you like mine" I muttered.

"I will Mal" Ben said confidently.

"I will like anything that you get me" he added as he started to wrap the present in front of him.

"How do you know that?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"Because you are my girlfriend; anything you get me I am going to like" he stated lovingly as he looked up at me.

"I think we have been together long enough to have a rough idea what each other likes" he laughed.

"Also because it comes from you means it is very special" he stated as he started to sellotape the paper around the present.

"I would like a photo of us on Christmas Day" he said after a few moments.

"In our matching jumpers?" I asked slowly.

"Yes" Ben confirmed as he looked back up at me with my favourite cute smile.

"Fair enough" I stated.

"It's going to be in the papers anyway" I added.

"I'll be very surprised if it doesn't get brought up in the papers" I finished.

"So will I" Ben laughed.

"Is that why you've done it?" I asked as I started to fidget with a spare piece of wrapping paper.

"No" he answered.

"Can I ask why?" I questioned.

"It might sound stupid" he started nervously. This made me pull one brow up in confusion; _why did this question make Ben nervous?_

"I highly doubt it; it obviously means something to you" I stated with a smile hoping that this would reassure him.

"Mal you know I dated Audrey and yes we were together a year" he started to advise.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"But we didn't click right; not like we do" he stated.

"There were little couple things that I wanted to do and Audrey would just shoot them down flat" he explained as he pursed his lips together.

"Like wearing Christmas jumpers?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"I don't know why I want to do it" he added as he returned back to the present that he was nearly finished wrapping.

"I guess I'm just proud to be in a relationship and I don't care who knows it" he stated happily.

"It's a little thing but I want to do it" he added after I didn't respond.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked slowly as I looked up at him and noticed the panicked look on his face.

"No I am going to wear my jumper" I said with a small smile.

"Because you are doing it as well" I added.

"I'm not saying that there will never be a time where I might not want to do something; but as long as we talk about it I'm sure we will be fine" I said as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Thank you" he said as he pressed another kiss to the top of my head.

"For?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Being you" Ben purred.

"Erm ok" I said as I pulled a confused face.

"You're welcome" I stated and I pressed a kiss to his cheek. I watched as Ben smiled at me and I shifted my weight as he pulled away and pulled another present out so he could start wrapping it.

"Who is that for?" I asked.

"Evie" he stated. I smiled down at the present; it looked like a dark blue jewellery box.

"I'm sure she'll like it" I said happily.

"Yeah but I don't know what is going to be the best way to wrap it" he said as he readjusted it a couple of times.

"Come here let me" I said as I took it from him.

"Thanks" he said. I glanced up at him and I pursed my lips to stop myself from laughing. I had no idea how Ben had managed it but he had some sellotape stuck to his hair.

"Erm Ben" I said as I turned my face away in case I started to laugh.

"Yeah" he said slowly as I turned to look at him.

"Stand still" I said and I reached over to him.

"What?" he asked confused. I smirked at him and quickly tore the sellotape free and couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Ow!" Ben said as he put his hand to his head.

"How did that even get there?" he asked.

"I have no idea Ben; but you looked very cute" I teased as I discarded the sellotape in the bin.

"Behave" he warned me as he pulled another present out of a bag so he could start wrapping it as I started to work on Evie's.


	21. Walking In A Winter Wonderland

**Hey guys, I really enjoyed writing this chapter; so I hope you enjoy it. I know you are going to like what is coming shortly. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

20/12/2015

"What are we doing today?" I said after we finished our breakfast.

"Well I thought we could go and have some fun in the snow" Ben advised with a large grin.

"How?" Evie asked as she pulled one brow up.

"Build a snowman" Ben advised.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"So you better go and get wrapped up; it's very cold outside" Ben advised as we all started to stand up to leave.

"Roger boss" I teased as we pushed our chairs under the table to go and leave to go and get ready.

* * *

"Right so what do we have to do?" I asked as we were now stood in the gardens of Auradon Castle.

"Right we start with a ball of snow like this" Ben said as he bent over and picked up some snow and started to bunch it together.

"And we start clumping snow around it to make a bigger ball" he said as he showed us.

"We need three balls, the bottom one in the biggest one and they get smaller as they go on" Ben explained.

"Me and Mal will make the biggest one" he stated and the others started to roll snow into two other balls.

"Ok" I said as I stepped closer to him as he started to roll the ball in the snow which was making it start to grow.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked.

"Because it is fun" Ben said happily as he looked at me.

"It is" I noted as I started to help him roll the enlarged snowball across the floor.

"It seems a lot of work" I added.

"Oh shush you!" he joked.

"Help me push this" he said and we started to run with the ball for a few minutes so it collected a lot more snow.

"How often do you need to make these Snowmen things?" I asked as we stood still to take a quick break.

"It's not a case of need Mal it is a case of want" Ben stated as he stepped towards me.

"We can make as many as you want" he offered.

"Or just this one" he said nodding towards the snow ball next to us.

"I see" I noted as I glanced down to it.

"Are things still confusing you?" Ben asked.

"A little" I admitted.

"But at least I know that I will be all prepared for next year" I said with a smile as I looked back up to Ben.

"Nice to know your sticking around" Ben laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Did you have any doubts?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well you never know" he said as he shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well you might fall hopelessly in love with some other prince; and where would that leave me?" he teased.

"Hmm single and probably getting plagued by Audrey" I stated.

"Mal!" he snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"Play nice" he warned.

"I am; but even you can't say that it is **NOT** annoying that she appears every time we have even a teeny tiny argument" I stated as I emphasised the word 'not'.

"Siding with you; trying to make it look like whatever I have done is the worst thing since my mother tried to put her mother to sleep" I added sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"It is annoying" Ben agreed.

"I don't really want to argue over this" he quickly added as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"I'm not arguing" I said as I looked up at him. In all honesty I wasn't; I was just pointing out the interference that Audrey had in our relationship even after all this time.

"I'm just saying it that's all" I added as I smiled.

"We have no need to argue baby" I said as I started to stroke the back of his neck.

"Because we are going to have an amazing first Christmas together" I added which made him smile.

"In our Christmas jumpers" I teased.

"Hmm" Ben said before he pressed his lips against mine. I tightened my arms around his neck and I felt Ben slid his tongue into my mouth as he deepened the kiss. We were about to get lost into the kiss but then we heard the others shouting.

"Oi!" I heard Evie shout.

"You two!" Carlos called.

"Stop it!" Jay snapped which made us break apart.

"Urgh!" Ben groaned.

"This big enough or do we need more?" I asked as I untangled my arms from Ben's neck and stepped away from him.

"We have to roll it back over there to them" Ben advised.

"Ok" I said.

"Let's do this" I said and we both started to slowly push the large ball of snow towards the others.

"Ben" I said after a few moments.

"Yes" he replied as he looked over to me.

"How do you know that it won't be the other way around?" I asked as I concentrated on the others.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"You said that I could fall hopelessly in love with some other prince; you could fall in love with some other princess" I said as I threw him a look before looking back at Evie, Jay and Carlos.

"Impossible" I heard Ben say which made me look back at him.

"How?" I asked.

"I already have my perfect purple princess I don't need anyone else" he said lovingly.

"I've already told you Mal I plan to spend every Christmas for the rest of my life with you; I know that what we have is for keeps" he added with a small smile.

"Listening to your heart? I asked.

"Always baby" he answered sincerely.

"Always".

* * *

It took us a little while but we managed it; after we had three balls of snow we piled them all in height order. After we had done this Ben told us to find to long sticks; when we asked why he said that it was for the Snowman's arms. After we had found them Ben slammed them into the sides of the middle ball. We then pressed stones into it's face for eyes and mouth and a couple going down his chest. When we asked about his nose Ben pulled a carrot out of his jacket pocket and then wedged it in place.

After we looked at the snowman for a couple of seconds Ben quickly removed his scarf and wrapped it around the snowman's neck. Ben then asked to borrow one of our hats and Carlos gave him it and Ben placed it on the snow man's head.

"Cool!" Carlos said as Ben stepped back.

"Yeah" I said.

"Amazing" Evie said.

"Ben what are you doing?" I asked as I watched as Ben bent down again and picked up some snow and started to ball it together again.

"Are we making another one?" I asked innocently.

"Nope" he answered with a smug grin.

"Then what are you do-" I went to ask but was stopped when a ball of snow hit me square in the face.

"BEN!" I roared.

"Snowball fight!" Ben shouted as he ran away from me.

"Grr!" I growled as I started to chase after him.

"Get back here you!" I shouted as I ducked as he attempted to throw another ball of snow at me. _Grrr! Just you wait until I get my hands on you Ben!_ I thought to myself as I threw a snowball at him and started to laugh wickedly as it hit him square on the back of the head.


	22. Mistletoe and Wine

**Hey guys, I know that again this is a little chapter but hey they were only meant to be little snap shots. I really think that this is cute chapter so I hope you enjoy. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

21/12/2015

"What are we doing today?" I asked after we all walked into the kitchen. I noticed that there was a saucepan placed onto the bench with already measured out ingredients placed next to it.

"I am going to show you all how to make mulled wine" Ben advised as he started to open a bottle of red wine.

"You are going to show us how to make wine?" Carlos asked.

"Yes" Ben said as he placed the bottle onto the bench.

"Is that a problem?" he questioned.

"Look at you getting us to drink" I teased.

"Like you need much tempting" he teased.

"Oi!" I said I pretended to look hurt. I quickly threw Evie a look and winked at her as I knew I would be able to wind Ben up a little bit.

"Sorry love" Ben said as he stepped towards me. He went to pull me towards him and I stepped away. He tried again but this time I let him and he tried to kiss me but I pulled my face away from him.

"Mally" he muttered into my ear. I watched as he looked down at me and then a smug grin spread across his face. I opened my mouth to stay something but was cut off by Ben pressing his lips to mine briefly. He then continued to pepper my cheeks and nose with kisses in a bid to try and get me to forgive him.

"Ok" I said in between kisses.

"Ok" I repeated when he didn't stop.

"I forgive you. I was only teasing you" I stated as I placed my hands on his chest.

"Ha!" he started smugly.

"Come on Benjamin" I laughed.

"Show me how to make wine" I said as I stepped out of his arms.

"Yes Mal" he laughed back as he stepped back towards the bench.

"First of all we pour one bottle of red win into a saucepan" he said and he poured the full bottle into the pan.

"That looks like a lot" Jay noted as he looked into the pan.

"It does but between the five of us it shouldn't be" Ben advised.

"So it's a private party then?" I teased.

"Oi!" Ben joked as he winked at me.

"Now we are going to add one halved orange" he said as he threw it into the pan.

"2 ounces of Demerara sugar" he said as we watched him add it.

"One dried bay leaf" he said as he continued to add the ingredients.

"One cinnamon stick" he continued.

"And finally some grated nutmeg" he finished as he put it into the pan.

"I'm guessing you've had this before?" Evie asked as we watched Ben start to sir the ingredients in the pan.

"Every Christmas; you only get it this time of year" he explained.

"I see" Evie answered as she nodded.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"Now we heat it gently" he advised as he started to adjust the oven hob before placing the pan on it.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"We need the sugar to dissolve" Ben advised as he continued to stir our mulled wine.

"It shouldn't take very long just a few minutes" Ben said as he pulled the spoon from the pan.

"Oh" I said.

"Yeah" Ben stated as he looked at the pan.

"Right who wants to taste it?" he said happily as he eagerly clasped his hands together after we had been waiting for a couple of minutes.

"Me?" Carlos said excitedly. We all watched as Ben picked up a new spoon and caught some mulled wine on to the spoon before handing it to Carlos to taste.

"What do you think Carlos?" Ben asked after Carlos handed him the spoon back.

"Hmm" Carlos grunted.

"It's not something like I have ever tasted before" he admitted.

"Hmm perfect" Ben said as he turned the hob off after taking a taste of the wine himself.

"Right I am just going to serve them" he said and he started to serve them into glasses.

"But please be very careful!" Evie stated. We all threw a startled look at Evie; _why would Ben need to be careful?_

"Won't the glasses break?" she said as she took in all of our startled faces.

"No they won't Evie" Ben said as he started to smile.

"How?" Evie asked as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"The heat should break them" she added.

"Calm down nerd" I teased which made her pout at me.

"The glasses are heatproof glasses Evie" Ben said as he started to hand us all our glasses.

"Ah right" Evie said as she nodded to herself as we all took a sip. I slowly took a sip as I didn't know what to expect; of course I knew what wine tastes like as I had stolen a few bottles on the Isle. However this wine tasted different; the warmth and the spices took me a little bit off guard but it wasn't unbearable. I quickly took another sip and it confirmed my thoughts - I did in fact like it.

"So what do you think?" Ben asked.

"I love it" I admitted which made him smile.

"Me too" Evie agreed.

"Thanks Ben" Carlos said.

"You're welcome" he replied.

"Amazing" Jay said happily as he took another drink.

"Mal" Ben said as he stepped towards me.

"Yes Ben" I stated as I looked up at him.

"Look up" he instructed. I slowly looked up above him and noticed that there was some more mistletoe above him.

"You've done that on purpose" I chuckled.

"Maybe" Ben stated before a smile spread across his face. I felt Ben's free arm wrap around my waist and he pulled me close to him; I smiled at him for a few seconds before his lips captured mine.


	23. On Thin Ice

**Hey guys, I really enjoyed writing this chapter; you are going to learn a little bit about a certain VK's past. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

22/12/2015

"What are we doing today?" I asked excitedly after breakfast.

"Well I thought we would try something a little bit different" Ben advised we all started to stand up to leave the dining room.

"How so?" I asked.

"I thought that we could go ice skating" he said excitedly as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Ice skating" I said slowly.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"I know you are going to love it Mal" he said as he dropped his arm from my waist and he slid his hand into mine. I noticed that Evie threw me a confused look and I shook my head.

"Erm" I stated.

"Yeah" I added.

"Maybe" I muttered as Ben started to lead me from the dining room as a sense of uncertainty started to fill my stomach.

* * *

After a half an hour walk me, Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Belle and Adam were now stood next to a frozen lake on the grounds of Auradon Castle. Everyone else had excitedly putting their ice skates on however I felt uneasy. Instead of putting my skates on that Belle had bought me I decided to sit on a wooden log away from the others. I didn't like the look of the ice and a memory of my past was starting to resurface and I didn't want to bother anyone one else with it.

"Come on Mal" Ben said as he jumped onto the ice and he slid up to me.

"Erm" I said nervously. As I looked into Ben's excited face I started to feel nervous; was I really ready to tell Ben about what happened on the Isle? _No!_ I immediately answered myself.

"I'll watch" I stated with a small smile hoping that this would appease him.

"Mal is something wrong?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion as he slid as close as he could get without leaving the lake.

"I just want to watch" I advised.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked.

"Positive" I said nodding as I rubbed my hands together.

"Mal I brought you out here because I thought it would be nice to teach you" Ben advised sadly.

"I do appreciate that" I replied politely. How much longer I was going to be able to put this off what anyone's guess but I just wanted to stay where I was.

"But I'll just stay here" I said as I patted the wooden log.

"Oh" Ben said as he pursed his lips together. I did really appreciate what Ben was doing for me but surely he would understand that I didn't want to do this. I could only hope that he would understand and that I wouldn't upset him too much.

"I'll stay with Mal Ben you go and show the others what to do with your father" Belle offered as she sat down next to me.

"I'd prefer to stay with Mal" Ben stated as he stepped onto the bank and he sat next to me.

"Ok" Belle said as she got up from the log.

"Well don't push her" Belle warned Ben before she pushed off and went off skating in the direction of the others.

"Mal is something wrong?" Ben asked as he looked down at me.

"No" I stated as I started to watch the others.

"Mal please don't lie to me" Ben begged.

"I can tell that there is" he pressed.

"I only want to help you" he offered.

"I don't want to talk about it Ben" I snapped as I started to get irritated with him.

"Just leave it!" I stated and I immediately started to feel guilty for snapping at him.

"You go ice skating with everyone" I said nodding towards the others.

"I'll wait here" I said as I wrapped my arms around me.

"Mal" he said as he tried to get up and take me with him.

"I said no!" I snapped as I pulled my hand away.

"Ben I know you want to help me; but sometimes you need to learn not to push things!" I snapped.

"No means no!" I added bitterly.

"Ok" he said and he sat back down next to me.

"I'm sorry Mal" he said.

"Come here" he said and he pulled me to him.

"I know there is something bothering you and I know you'll tell me when you are ready" he added as he snuggled into my hat.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Cuddle in the snow?" he asked.

"Cuddle in the snow" I repeated as I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

* * *

After we had been cuddling for a little while and watching the others glide and fall onto the ice I had come to a decision. I needed to let Ben in; he needed to know why I acted the way I did; so he could understand.

"Ben" I muttered.

"Yes" he replied as he looked down at me.

"Sorry for snapping before" I apologised.

"It's ok" he said politely.

"I know there's a valid reason behind it" he added.

"I know but I still feel bad" I urged.

"No reason to baby" he said as I felt his left hand start to stroke my back.

"You are right" he said.

"I should listen to you when you say no; I just got so stuck into the moment" he stated.

"Yeah" I agreed absentmindedly as I started to stroke his chest slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned.

"Not really but I will" I stated.

"Mal if you don't want to then we don't have to" he replied sternly. I smiled up at him; I loved the fact that Ben was so patient with me but as I stared into his eyes I knew it felt right to let him in.

"No I guess it is ok" I said.

"Promise it stays between us though?" I begged.

"Promise" he promised.

"I don't like deep water" I admitted.

"Right" Ben said slowly.

"Can I ask why?" he asked.

"You know that the Isle has a barrier around it" I started to explain.

"Yeah" Ben confirmed.

"Well there is a small beach along the side of the Isle that we can get to" I advised.

"Ok" Ben prompted.

"When I was fourteen I was on an evil scheme and I slipped into the water off the Goblin boat and I nearly drowned" I admitted as I started to relive the memory in my mind. My ribcage heaved slightly at the memory and I nervously pulled my knees together.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah" I said.

"But you jumped in the water to save me on our first date" he said. I watched as his eyes widened as my face dropped. I knew that Ben was now mentally kicking himself; I knew that he didn't mean anything by it but I still thought that I should explain.

"It was an impulse thing; I thought you had drowned. I didn't want that to happen; people would have thought that I did it on purpose" I said sadly as I looked down.

"Oh Mal" Ben said as he tightened his arms around me.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"What for?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Trying to force you into this" he muttered as he nodded towards the others.

"It's ok" I replied.

"You didn't know" I added and I turned and looked at the others. Evie, Jay and Carlos seemed to pick ice skating up very nicely; well that was until Carlos slipped and fell onto his backside.

"They look like they are having fun don't they?" I noted as I watched as Carlos awkwardly stumbled to his feet.

"Yeah" Ben answered.

"You can go you know" I said as I looked up at him.

"No" Ben said sternly as he shook his head.

"Mal you are upset my place is here with you" he said as he snuggled into my hat again.

"But you want to do that" I said nodding towards the others again.

"Yes but I wouldn't be enjoying myself if were over here on our own" he replied as he pulled away and started to stare into my eyes.

"I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I left you on your own when you are upset" he said lovingly.

"Oh" I said.

"I see" I added.

"I love you Mal" Ben said as we started to get lost into each other's eyes.

"I love you too Ben" I replied lovingly before I pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

"Ben" I said after a couple of seconds of us staring at each other.

"Yes dear" Ben replied with a smile.

"I will try ice skating soon; maybe not today though" I said.

"Ok" he replied.

"Well you just tell me when you are ready and then I'll teach you" he offered politely.

"Thanks Ben" I said with a smile.

"You're very welcome Princess" he said and he pulled me back to him. Me and Ben ended up watching the others ice skate for roughly another hour before we all took a quick walk back to Auradon Castle. What made everyone want to return in doors quickly was the fact that it had started snowing and according to Adam he could see snow clouds in the distance and he advised that we didn't want to get stuck in it. As I felt the sting of hot air as we walked into the entrance hall I couldn't help but look happily at everyone else - this was my family now and I knew that Ben was right. This was going to be a Christmas to remember.


	24. Christmas Ball

**Hey guys, I can't believe that we are on the home stretch! Thank you for the reviews it means a lot to know that you have been enjoying this just as much as I have been writing it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

23/12/2015

After a lazy day spending watching films and eating junk food we were now getting ready for the Christmas Ball. Everyone was excited about it as it would lead into Christmas Eve; and I was starting to get excited. The last month had flew over and I was now going to find out what happened on Christmas; Ben was right this was going to be a very special Christmas for us all and I couldn't wait to see what it was all about.

"Hello Princess" I heard Ben say as he walked into my room.

"Hello your majesty" I said as I looked at him.

"You don't need to call me that" Ben said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You don't need to call me Princess either" I said as I placed both of my hands on his chest.

"Well like I keep saying Mal you are my Princess and you always will be" he said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I see" I noted.

"And you will always be my king" I added.

"So you can't escape me calling you that" I teased.

"And you won't ever escape me calling you Princess Mally" he laughed.

"Fair enough" I stated before I pressed my lips against his for a brief kiss.

"I like your dress" Ben said as he looked down at the light purple ball room dress that I was currently wearing. I had a pair of light purple shoes on with a small heel on it and my hair was neatly plated.

"Thank you" I said politely as I looked down at my dress.

"Another Evie original" I chuckled as I looked up at him.

"I guessed" Ben laughed.

"I like your suit" I said as I stroked his chest.

"This old thing?" he joked which made me laugh.

"Ready to go?" Ben said as he dropped my waist and offered me his arm.

"As I'm going to be" I said nervously as we turned to leave the room as I placed my hand on his arm.

"Mal you will be fine; in fact you will be perfect" he said with a large smile as he placed his hand on top of mine and gave it a light squeeze.

"Yeah" I said as I tried to suppress the nerves that were building up.

* * *

"Presenting his royal highness, King Benjamin of Auradon" we heard the herald declare.

"With his consort, Lady Mal Faery" he added proudly. We used this as our cue to start walking down the six steps where Adam and Belle were waiting for us.

"Hello" I said to them.

"Hello" they said together.

"Hello Mother and Father" Ben said happily as he nodded to the both of them individually.

"Hello Ben" his parents said together as I stepped next to his parents.

"Let's get this show on the road" Ben said happily before turning quickly and stepping up to the podium in front of our guests.

"Hello everyone" he called which made everyone clap and cheer.

"I'm going to keep this short and brief so I'm not keeping you from your Christmas celebrations for very long" he laughed as he looked around the crowd.

"As everyone knows that this time of year means a great deal to me as it is one of my favourite times of the year" he started happily.

"So I thank everyone for attending tonight" he said which set everyone off clapping.

"This has been a very interesting and successful year for Auradon; it has changed leadership from my father to myself and that has brought a lot of change" he continued to say.

"I thank you for your continued patience and support as I continue to strive to be the best king that I can be for you of all and I hope that we can enjoy each others successes next year" he added.

"So with this being said I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year" he said happily which made the crowd clap and cheer once more. Ben turned away from the crowd and bowed to me and offered me his arm.

"You are such a gentleman" I said as I slowly curtsied before sliding my hand onto his arm.

"I try" he laughed as he led me down the rest of the stairs and towards our guests.

* * *

After a night of eating, drinking and dancing it was now half eleven. Ben started to get all excited but he wouldn't answer my questions even when we were all walking out into the gardens. I shivered as the cold winter air hit me and we all crowded together in the gardens.

"Mal here you go" he said as he shrugged out of his jacket and placed it on my shoulders.

"What are you doing that for?" I asked as he stepped next to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You looked cold" he muttered as I snuggled into his chest.

"I was" I noted.

"But you don't need to give me your jacket" I added.

"I do" Ben disagreed.

"And I am" he pressed in case I was about to contradict him. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off when I heard a thud than a wush then a loud bang as red and green fireworks lit up the sky.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked concerned.

"Yeah" I said as I watched the next set of fireworks illuminate the sky.

"It's different looking at them up close rather than being on the Isle" I admitted. I felt Ben's arms tighten around me and he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Mal I promise you'll never have to watch them from the Isle ever again" he muttered into my ear.

"I promise my beautiful Princess".


	25. Christmas Eve

**Hey guys, here we are FINALLY! We are finally on to Christmas Eve I know it has seemed to take a while but my plan obviously worked. My plan was to post a chapter every day in December leading up to Christmas and I am very proud of myself.**

 **If I am honest I thought that I might not be able to do this - due to work commitments and such like. However I will let you into a little secret I started this story on the sixteenth of November and as I currently write this it is the early hours of the eighth of December and I am currently watching Hairspray Live. (Which by the way Dove is completely killing it!) I have just posted the 'Snuggling' Chapter and all I have left to do is write the Christmas Eve and Day Chapters. Another thing I want to make you guys aware of as well is that Christmas Eve and Day there is going to be more than one Chapter. I thought it would be better this way.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who had taken the time to read, review, follow or favourite this story; it means a lot to me.**

 **I would also like to give a shoutout to Franshes; thank you for reading this story and all of your reviews along the way. They meant a lot to me and from the bottom of my heart I would just like to say one big thank you to you.**

 **So without further ado here is your Christmas Eve chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

24/12/2015

Today was the day, it was Christmas Eve! As I rolled onto my back and looked up at the ceiling a large grin spread across my face; today was the day that my first ever Christmas was going to begin and I was excited to see what was going to happen. Another reason for my excitement was also due to the fact that I was going to spend my first Christmas with my soul mate and that made it even more special. As I let my mind start to wander onto Ben I heard my phone go off so I quickly reached over for it and a grin spread across my face as I saw the text.

* * *

 _"HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE BABY! Are you awake yet? Love you Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE TOO BABY! Yes I haven't been long awake; I am very excited for today. I'm guessing you are too? Love you too Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I placed my phone down next to me and it wasn't very long before I heard a knock on the door; I smiled to myself as I knew who it was going to be. I quickly wafted my right hand in the air and unlocked the door so whoever it was could come into my room. I grinned to myself as I knew I was right when the door slowly opened and a very excited Ben quickly entered my room and closed the door behind him.

"Morning" he said as he walked over to my bed.

"Morning" I stated as I slowly sat up.

"You could have just text me" I laughed.

"I could have done" he agreed as he sat on my bed in front of me.

"But I wanted to see you" he stated lovingly.

"Ok" I replied.

"Any reason?" I asked.

"Well you're my girlfriend; I'm always going to want to see you" Ben stated bluntly.

"Right" I said slowly with a grin.

"But it's also Christmas and I'm getting to spend it with you" he said excitedly.

"I was just thinking about that as well" I admitted.

"And what's the verdict?" he teased.

"Very happy about it" I advised.

"I think this Christmas is going to be very special" I said as Ben slid his hands into mine.

"Hell yeah!" Ben exclaimed.

"Of course it is going to be" he added.

"What is your reasoning behind it?" he teased.

"Well it's my first Christmas" I stated.

"And I get to spend it with my soul mate" I said lovingly as I started to stare into Ben's eyes.

"Oh Mal" Ben breathed.

"Sorry too much?" I said nervously. Yes admittedly I have called Ben my soul mate before but it was only recently so it still felt very new to me.

"No" Ben said as he slid closer to me.

"Not at all" he added.

"Even though you have called me that before you have already given me an early Christmas present" he said as he reached over and stroked my right cheek with the back of his left hand.

"How?" I questioned.

"Mal I know we mean a lot to each other-" he started.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I don't know if I am going to explain this right" he said nervously.

"Go on" I prompted.

"Mal I know you are my soul mate and vice versa just hearing you say it this morning means a lot to me" he admitted lovingly.

"Ok" I stated.

"You're welcome" I said nervously as I didn't know what else to say.

"Thank you" he replied.

"It means a lot to me as well you know" I admitted.

"I know baby" Ben said as he started to stare into my eyes.

"I think I have told you this before but all I have ever wanted is to find someone who loves me wholeheartedly and accepts me for me" Ben advised.

"And you do this" he added with a small smile.

"I'll always love you and accept you for you Ben" I replied.

"As I will with you baby" he stated.

"I know it might sound a little bit cheeky" he said as he started to smile my favourite crooked smile.

"Right" I said slowly as I pulled one brow up.

"But can I have a cuddle?" he asked.

"Like you need to ask" I teased.

"Well we are in your bedroom Mal; on your bed" he said as he quickly looked down at my bed before he returned his gaze back onto me.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened as I realised what he was trying to tell me.

"Yeah" he said.

"I can see how that could look if anyone walked in" I noted.

"Yeah" he repeated.

"Especially as you have chosen not to wear a shirt" I teased as I reached over and stroked his bare chest.

"I sleep like this" he stated.

"It's a good thing that you are only next door" I laughed.

"Yep" he laughed as he nodded.

"Someone was very eager to see me" I teased as I slid my hands into his again.

"You didn't even get dressed!" I joked.

"Oi!" Ben said as he playfully shoved me.

"Behave!" he laughed.

"Or else what?" I teased.

"Such a tease" Ben flirted.

"Always" I said and I reached over and pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

"Ben come and give me a cuddle" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down with me.

"As you wish" Ben laughed as he rolled onto his back and he pulled me to him so I was now snuggled into his bare chest. I started to kick my feet so the bed covers were being kicked away from me.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"Kicking away the covers" I advised.

"Why?" he questioned.

"So it doesn't look like you've been in here with me" I explained.

"Oh" Ben said as I watched as his eyes widened.

"I see" he added.

"Yeah" I said as I started to snuggle into his chest.

"Hmmmm" Ben purred as he tightened his arms around me.

"I love cuddle time with my Beastie" I purred as I tightened my arms around Ben's waist and started to snuggle into his chest.

"I love cuddle time with my Dragon too" I heard Ben say as he tightened his arms around me again before pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

* * *

"Ben" I said into the silence after we had been lying cuddling for a little while.

"Yes Mal" Ben replied.

"What are we going to do today?" I questioned.

"Well in a little bit we will need to go and get ready" he advised.

"Ok" I said hoping that this would get Ben to provide more information.

"We will then have breakfast with my parents then we will get ready to leave" he continued to explain.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked as I looked at him.

"We are going to go to Auradon City Centre" he stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Last minute Christmas Shopping if we need anything" Ben advised. I then pulled my brow up; _did I need anything else?_ If I saw anything there was no harm in getting something else - even though I thought I was finished.

"Oh" I said.

"Do you?" I asked.

"No" Ben said.

"But if I see something else I want to get as an extra I will do" he advised.

"Oh" I repeated.

"Ok" I said.

"What happens after that?" I asked.

"We either come back here before dinner before we go out again; however sometimes we just go out for dinner when we are out" Ben continued to explain.

"Ok" I said as I nodded to myself as I digested this information.

"Next?" I prompted.

"It gets quite dark early on today so we will go for a walk around the park or a Christmas light drive" Be explained with a small smile.

"After that we come back here and settle down for the night" he finished.

"What happens tonight?" I wondered out loud.

"Film night; my mother normally tells a story, we drink eggnog and then go to bed" Ben advised.

"What's eggnog?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"A lovely Christmas drink; you'll love it" Ben said as he tightened his arms around me and snuggled into my hair as my face snuggled back into his chest.

"I'm sure I will" I laughed.

"When do we have to get ready?" I said as I yawned as I snuggled into his chest a little bit more.

"Probs in about ten minutes" Ben advised.

"So still a little time for a cuddle?" I teased as I looked back up at him.

"Yeah" Ben advised with my favourite crooked smile.

"Hmmmm" I said and me and Ben both moved and pressed our lips together for a long and loving kiss. Ben went to deepen the kiss but we broke apart when we heard a quick knock on my door before it opened.

"Mal are you awake?" I heard Evie say as she walked into my room.

"Oh my god!" Evie said and she quickly turned her back to us.

"Evie!" I stated in shock and Ben rolled fully away from me.

"Erm" Ben said nervously.

"It's not like it looks" I said quickly as Evie turned around and looked at me and Ben.

"Erm" Evie stated as she looked at me and Ben.

"Ben came to check on me as well" I advised nervously.

"I see" she noted.

"I'm so sorry" Evie said.

"It's ok" Ben said as he sat up.

"I was just about to go anyway" he advised.

"See you soon" Ben said.

"See you soon" I answered as Ben pressed a kiss to the top of my head. Me and Evie both watched as Ben climbed off my bed and he quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Don't" I warned as I watched as Evie started to smirk at me.

"What?" she asked innocently as she walked towards my bed.

"You know what E" I snapped.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she laughed as she sat down next to me so we could start telling each other how excited we both were that Christmas was finally here.

* * *

After getting ready and having breakfast we were now all in Ben's limousine travelling towards Auradon City Centre.

"Has anyone got anything left to get?" Evie asked.

"Not really but we like to get a couple of last minute stocking fillers" Adam advised.

"I see" Evie replied.

"So do I need to buy more gifts?" I muttered to Ben.

"No" he muttered in my ear.

"Not if you don't want to" he added.

"We just like going to do some last minute shopping" he finished.

"I see" I noted.

"Are you all excited?" Belle asked us all.

"YES!" we chorused which made Belle chuckle.

"Thanks again for doing this" Carlos said politely.

"You're very welcome my dears" Belle replied as she smiled at us all as we started to make our way to Auradon City Centre.

* * *

"Erm Belle" I muttered after we had walked around a couple of shops.

"Yes dear" she muttered back as we stood still as the others started to walk away. Ben had been walking next to me but he was currently talking about Tourney with Jay and Carlos to know that we had stood still.

"How am I meant to buy Ben or any of you lot anything if you are with me?" I asked nervously.

"Hmmmm" she said as she started to think.

"Adam" she called out and everyone turned around and looked at me and Belle.

"Yes hun" Adam said as he started to walk back towards us.

"Why don't you take the boys to go some shopping; there's something I want to get" Belle advised as she linked my arm.

"Ok dear" Adam said as he started to walk away from us with Jay and Carlos.

"Is it ok if I come with you?" Ben asked politely.

"No Ben you go with your father" Belle told him. I watched as Ben's face dropped slightly and he nodded to himself.

"Oh" he said.

"Right" he added. I kind of felt bad for Ben as I knew that he wanted to spend some time with me but it was for his own benefit. Yes I might not get anything but it was just in case I did; I didn't want to ruin any surprises for him.

"Ok" he said and I watched as he slowly turned around and walked off following Adam, Jay and Carlos.

"Thank you" I said to Belle.

"You're welcome" she replied as me, Evie and Belle turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction to the others.

"I know that Ben wants to spend some time alone with you and you will get some time over the Christmas period" Belle said as she linked mine and Evie's arm.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I am looking forward to spending Christmas for you all" Evie said happily.

"Me and Adam are looking forward to it too; we enjoy it anyway when it is just me, Adam and Ben. However it feels nice to have a house full this year" she said as she grinned at me and Evie.

"I hope you don't think we are imposing" Evie said nervously.

"Of course we don't!" Belle exclaimed.

"Like I have already told Mal Evie; you are part of our family now" Belle said as she looked lovingly at Evie. I watched as Evie smiled her trademark smile at Evie and I watched as Evie quickly bit down on her bottom lip. I know that this will have meant a lot to Evie as it did to me when Belle had told me.

"Thank you" Evie replied.

"So let's go shopping before the boys find us" Belle laughed as we moved on from this subject before it could get anymore awkward.

"Ok" me and Evie said together.

"I don't know whether I need to get anything else" I told Evie and Belle.

"It is up to you" she offered.

"I might get some little things" I replied.

"Ok, me too" Belle said as we started to walk into one shop to start browsing; and by the looks of things we were in for a busy day shopping.

* * *

After a couple of hours and a lot of browsing me, Evie and Belle were now walking towards the centre of the shopping centre to meet the boys. I thought that I might have gone overboard but my confidence was restored when I noticed that both Belle and Evie were buying things.

For Ben I decided to go to Auradon Photo Castle and I got some photos developed of just me and Ben; I then bought two frames. One frame held six photos so I used this to put six photos showing six photos of me and Ben in special times in the eight month that we had been together. I also bought one frame and put my favourite photo of me and Ben together. I also went into Auradon Tourney Sports Trade and bought a tourney voucher and Auradon Panther's scarf for Ben.

Speaking of Tourney I also bought Jay and Carlos both a tourney shirt each from Auradon Panthers and some new knee pads. I also got both Jay and Carlos a separate box of gingerbread treats - I could only hope that they didn't really fight over them.

I sneakily managed to get Evie some chocolate treats and a set of costume jewellery that included a couple of crowns. I had to resist the urge to laugh when Evie asked me where I had gone and I simply dismissively said 'nowhere'. She seemed to believe me and I loved that I hadn't lost the ability to sneak around with no one noticing.

I also had to be sneaky when I bought Belle another couple of presents as well; I also bought her some candy treats that I knew that she liked; but as we were in Auradon Collections I bought her a set off Christmas candles.

I bought Adam also some sweet treats and I knew that Adam would like them as Ben had told me how much of a sweet tooth his father had. I also bought him a new stationary set as well that had his name engraved on it.

Finally I decided that I needed to get something for Mrs Potts, Chip, Lumiere and Cogsworth; in fact I felt a little bit guilty that I nearly forgot them! So I got them all some candy treats and them all a little something else that I knew that they would like - well I hoped!

For Mrs Potts I bought her a new set of oven gloves and apron and I got her name embroidered on them. For Chip, Lumiere and Cogsworth I bought a hat, gloves and scarf set.

Another thing I was glad about was that everything was wrapped for me; yes I paid the staff extra to do it but as Belle had told me it was going to make everything easier. Apparently I wouldn't want the stress of having to wrap everything when we got back home. I agreed with her; I know that we had things planned for this evening and I didn't want to miss a single thing!

* * *

"I thought you didn't need anything" I heard Ben say behind me. I turned around and looked up at him and noticed that his hands were full of bags as well.

"I didn't" I answered with a smile.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I'm glad that the staff has wrapped everything for me; saves me doing it later" I said cheekily.

"Same" Ben said as he nodded down to the bags that were in his hands.

"What did you get?" I asked as I tilted my head to one side.

"Like I would tell you Mal" Ben stated bluntly.

"So there's something that is mine in there?" I dared to ask.

"Maybe" Ben said smugly.

"Hmmm" I said and I tried to look into one of the bags that Ben was holding.

"Don't bother looking Mal" he said as he pulled the bag away so I couldn't look any further.

"I can't see anything; everything is wrapped" I said as I looked up at him and smiled up at Ben.

"Ha!" He said sarcastically.

"What are we doing mother? Taking things back or going for lunch somewhere here?" He asked as he looked at his mother.

"Probably better we go back son" Belle suggested which made me look at her.

"We all have a lot of bags" she said as she nodded to the bags that she was holding.

"Ok" Ben replied.

"Whatever you would like to do" He added and we all started to walk towards the square centre where we knew that the limousine would be waiting for us to take us back to Auradon Castle to start our family Christmas.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	26. Christmas Eve Part Two

**Hey guys, thank you for your patience. I know I left it at a cliff hanger but after I wrote everything for the Christmas Eve chapter I decided to split it into two chapters. Also I do not own the rights to the lyrics or story that is used in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After we had had our lunch at Auradon Castle we quickly got changed and we were now back in the limousine heading back towards Auradon City Centre however this time we were heading for Auradon Park.

After we had all climbed out of the limousine my eyes widened at what I had saw; the park had changed since the last time I had saw it. All of the trees were now covered in bright twinkling lights and I could see in the distance that there was brightly lit up figurines of things like snowmen, Santa Claus and reindeer.

"Wow!" I said as I let my eyes roam quickly over the sight before us all.

"You like the look of it?" Ben asked as he slid his hand into mine.

"Ben I love it!" I exclaimed which made Ben chuckle.

"Well I think you will love the fairground as well" Ben said happily as we all started to walk into Auradon Park.

"The what?" I asked slowly.

"There's a fairground in the middle of the park; it has many rides and attractions on it" Ben explained.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" He muttered into my ear.

"No" I said as I pursed my lips together and looked down at the floor.

"Mal come here" Ben said as we both stood still and Ben pulled me to him. I pressed my head against his chest and he tightened his arms around my waist. I wasn't as upset as Ben thought but I wasn't going to stop him from cuddling me.

"You kinda have already seen a fairground" Ben muttered to me.

"Have I?" I asked and we stood in silence for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry if this is all getting too much for you" he muttered into my ear again.

"It's not" I disagreed as I slowly looked up at him.

"I know you don't like knowing things Mal but I can assure you that I will make sure you know everything; and I will be right by your side to enjoy it with you" he said as he cupped the left hand side of my face.

"Always baby" Ben added before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"Come on you two" I heard Adam say which made us step apart and interlock our hands together again.

"Coming Father" Ben called as he started to lead me towards the rest of our group, who was now stood waiting for us.

* * *

We spent the next hour walking slowly around the park and the view was astounding. Every tree and bush was littered with lights; and now as it had got dark (just as Ben said it would) the lights looked more bright and colourful than before.

On Auradon Lake it was frozen over and I could see that there were people ice skating on it; a mixture of cheerful groups of friends and families were scattered amongst the lake. Even though that they were quite a distance away from me I could still hear them laughing and singing songs as they went about in their Christmas Eve celebrations.

Elsewhere I could also hear screams and when I turned to look I could see people, mainly children, racing down the tall hills in multi-coloured sledges. I smiled to myself as the memories of racing my friends down the very same hills a few days ago came to my mind as I watched them.

We were now walking through the busy park until we got to the centre of the park and my eyes widened at what I saw. I had a vague idea what a fairground was as Ben had reminded me that I had attended a small one when we went on bonfire night - another new experience for me!

"What is this called again dude?" I heard Jay ask as we started to walk forwards the very brightly lit and very noisy fairground.

"This is a fairground and this is called a Ferris wheel" Ben reminded us as he pointed towards it. There was one at our first bonfire night but this one seemed higher and a lot more frightening.

"That is awfully high" Carlos noted as we all stared up at the Ferris wheel.

"Yeah do you want a go?" Ben asked as us all.

"Erm" me, Evie, Jay and Carlos said together.

"I think I will keep my feet firmly placed on the ground" Evie muttered nervously.

"Agreed" Jay and Carlos said together as they didn't take their eyes away from the Ferris wheel.

"Mal" I heard Ben say which broke my train of thought.

"What?" I said turned to look at him.

"Would you like to go on the Ferris wheel with me?" Ben asked politely.

"Erm" I repeated.

"You'll be safe" Ben said as he tried to reassure me.

"I know I will" I started.

"It's just" I added as I looked back up at the Ferris wheel.

"A little high" I noted.

"Come on Mal" Ben said excitedly as he started to drag me towards the Ferris wheel.

"Whoa!" I shouted as Ben quickly pulled me away from the others.

"I know you are a daredevil" he laughed as we started to cue in line with everybody else.

* * *

"The view is lovely" I said as we were nearly at the top of the Ferris wheel. I took a couple of deep breaths to keep myself calm; we were now very high in the air and yes like Ben said I am a daredevil but the height was catching me a little off guard. The view we were now having was very beautiful I could see for miles; I could even see the Isle and Auradon Castle in the distance.

"I know" Ben said lovingly. I turned to look at him and I noticed that he wasn't looking at the view; instead he was looking at me.

"Ben you're not even looking you're looking at me" I advised.

"I know" he said with a smile.

"And the view is lovely" he said lovingly as he tightened his right arm around my waist.

"Ben behave!" I snapped.

"No I won't I want my girl to know she's the most beautiful girl in Auradon" he said as he pulled me towards him and he snuggled into my hat.

"Ben you know I still don't know how to react when you say things like that" I muttered.

"Yeah" he said as he pulled away and looked at me.

"But it is cute the way you do react" he noted.

"How?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up.

"You get all nervous and you blush and pull this really cute face" he said as he stroked my left cheek with the back of his left hand.

"Ben!" I whined.

"Stop it!" I said sadly as I pouted.

"Come here!" Ben said and he pulled me closer to him.

"I love you Ben" I muttered as I started to stroke his chest.

"And I love you Mal" Ben replied.

"Now and for always" he added as he took my hand from his chest and interlocked his left hand with mine.

"That's a long time" I noted.

"I know" Ben said with a smile.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way" he added.

"Me neither" I agreed.

"Sometimes you talk really strange and I don't know how to react but I couldn't be without you. My goofball" I said with a toothy grin.

"My mischievous fairy" he chuckled as he tightened his right arm around me for a few seconds.

"I'm glad that my first Christmas is with you" I advised.

"So am I" Ben replied.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I would actually dread to think what Christmas would entail in my house if my mother actually wanted to celebrate it" I added as I shuddered.

"If birthdays were anything to go by" I finished sadly as I looked down.

"Hey" Ben said as he pulled me back to his chest.

"I'm not upset" I said against his chest.

"Even though it is the truth" I said as I looked up at him.

"Thank you Ben" I said after a few seconds of us staring at each other.

"You and your parents didn't have to spend Christmas with me or my family and I don't know whether you understand how much of a big deal it is for us all" I said before I pursed my lips together.

"I think I do" Ben stated.

"Because it is a very big deal for me and my parents" he advised.

"How?" I questioned.

"Don't repeat this" he begged.

"Promise" I promised with a small smile.

"But my parents always wanted a big family; however they only had me. You guys are like the children that they have always wanted" Ben started to explain.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"Isn't that a bit weird with me and you dating?" I asked.

"No" Ben said shaking his head.

"Not really" he added as he squeezed my hand.

"My parents have big hearts and a lot of love to give; yes at the start they may have been a little wary. But they have not only opened our house to you they have also opened their hearts and that means a great deal to my family" he explained further.

"Oh Ben" I said as tears started to fill my eyes.

"Are you ok?" I heard Ben ask as I pushed my face into his chest.

"Yeah" I grunted.

"I will be" I added.

"I just need to make sure that it doesn't look like I have been crying" I said as I pulled my face down and started to lightly pat my eyes to make sure that my makeup wasn't ruined.

"Why are you crying? Have I upset you?" Ben asked as he tried to pull my face up so he could look at me.

"No!" I exclaimed as I looked up at him.

"I'm overwhelmed Ben; all I wanted was to be accepted and I got a lot more with your family" I admitted.

"Hey come here Princess" Ben said as he pulled me back to him and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"This isn't just my world; it's yours now" I heard Ben mutter into my ear as he started to stroke the top of my back.

"We will share it" he stated.

"Forever" he added proudly.

"Forever Ben" I promised as I looked up at him and pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

* * *

After we went on the Ferris wheel we then walked around and looked at some of the other attractions. We all went onto the dodgems and enjoyed crashing into each other and enjoyed eating things like candy floss, popcorn and hot dogs. As we were drinking hot chocolate Ben went to a shooting range and he won me a Santa doll. We were now walking again through the park; and I was hand in hand with Ben; I saw a couple of flashes as we were walking which told me that the press had taken photos but I didn't care. I was with my family enjoying my first Christmas; and nothing or no one was going to spoil it.

"So what are we doing now?" Jay asked.

"Just taking a slow walk around before we need to head back; we have some other things that we need to do" Adam advised.

"Like what?" Carlos asked.

"Spoilers" Belle teased.

"Fair enough" I heard Carlos laugh as my eyes fell onto a scene. On a patch of grass a wooden hut had been set up and as we walked past I could see it a little bit better. There was a woman in a blue dress and a man dressed in a brown robe and in the middle of them was a baby lying in a wooden box. After taking another look at the scene there was a lot of animals and six men surrounded them. There were three men in dark robes sitting with the sheep and the other three men had crowns on their heads and they were dressed in bright clothes. I was about to ask what it was and then it hit me - this must have been the Nativity thing that Belle, Ben and Adam told us about.

"Ben" I said as I looked up at him.

"Yes?" he replied politely.

"You know that film we watched?" I started.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The funny one in the school" I advised.

"Nativity" Ben said with a smile.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Is that what a Nativity is?" I said pointing to the scene next to us.

"Yes" Ben confirmed.

"What's that noise?" I asked as I started to hear slow music start to play.

"The carol singers are about to sing songs" Ben advised as we all started to stand in a group to watch.

"The what?" I questioned slowly.

"People who sing Christmas songs" Ben explained.

"They are about to sing a popular one about the Nativity" he added.

"Oh" I said as my eye's widened as I started to hear singing.

* * *

 _"Away in a manger,_

 _No crib for His bed_

 _The little Lord Jesus_

 _Laid down His sweet head_

 _The stars in the bright sky_

 _Looked down where He lay_

 _The little Lord Jesus_

 _Asleep on the hay_

 _The cattle are lowing_

 _The poor Baby wakes_

 _But little Lord Jesus_

 _No crying He makes_

 _I love Thee, Lord Jesus_

 _Look down from the sky_

 _And stay by my side,_

 _'Til morning is nigh._

 _Be near me, Lord Jesus,_

 _I ask Thee to stay_

 _Close by me forever_

 _And love me I pray_

 _Bless all the dear children_

 _In Thy tender care_

 _And take us to heaven_

 _To live with Thee there"._

* * *

As the singing stopped I snuggled into Ben's shoulder a little more and I let my mind start to wander. I was very thankful for everything that had happened this year and even though it had caused me to be on a very emotional roller coaster over the last month - I knew that it was worth it and it was always going to be.

* * *

We had now all arrived at Auradon Castle and Chip had just taken our coats; I then remembered something and thought that I better ask Ben about it.

"Ben" I said as I looked up at him.

"Yes Mal" Ben replied politely.

"Where do Chip, Mrs Potts, Cogsworth and Lumiere spend their Christmas?" I questioned.

"At their homes with their families" Ben advised.

"When do they leave?" I asked.

"Well Mrs Potts will have made us dinner but she will have left it for us to serve ourselves. Every year she tries to stay back but my parents don't let her" Ben said with a smile.

"So soon then?" I asked.

"In the next half an hour I would say" Ben stated.

"Darn!" I said as realisation hit me.

"What" Ben asked as I stepped away from him.

"Back in a minute" I called after him.

"Evie!" I said as I stepped up to her.

"What?" she asked as I quickly grabbed her arm.

"Come with me" I said and I started to pull her down the corridor.

"Whoa Mal!" Evie said.

"Quickly grab Carlos and Jay!" I said as I started to drag her down the corridor into the direction of Jay and Carlo's rooms as they just had to gone and get something.

* * *

"Hello dears is there anything we can help you with?" I heard Mrs Potts say as she was putting her coat on.

"No we just wanted to see you before you all left" I advised.

"Oh" Mrs Potts answered slowly.

"Any particular reason Miss Faery?" Lumiere asked as he smiled at me.

"I've already told you Lumiere to call me Mal" I said happily.

"I know but I have already told you I like to call you Miss Faery" he chuckled.

"We are never going to agree are we?" I laughed.

"Probably not" he laughed.

"But maybe one day" he added with a sincere smile.

"How can I help you?" Chip said.

"Or should I say we?" he laughed as he nodded to his mother, Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"We wanted to give you these" I said as we pushed our presents onto the table in front of them.

"Pardon?" Cogsworth asked.

"We all bought your Christmas presents; we didn't know that you left early so we wanted to see you before you left" Evie explained.

"Oh you didn't need to" Cogworth said.

"I know but we have" Carlos answered.

"Come here dears" Mrs Potts said as she pulled us all into a hug.

"Thank you" Lumiere said as he took his presents off us.

"Thanks" Chip said.

"You didn't need to" Cogworth said happily.

"You're welcome" we all chorused as they all left the kitchen.

"That was a very nice thing you all did there" I heard a voice say and I turned around to see Ben leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well we have learnt from the best" I teased as I stepped towards him.

"I see" he noted.

"So do I get credit?" he teased as he dropped his arms from his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Nah" I teased.

"Fine" he puffed.

"I know what you are going to get though" I laughed.

"What?" he questioned.

"Look up" I instructed.

"Oh" I said as I watched as he looked up and noticed some mistletoe in the doorway.

"I see" he repeated as he looked down at me.

"You put that there on purpose" he said mimicking my voice from a couple of days ago.

"Maybe" I said mimicking his answer before I pressed my lips to his for a brief kiss.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Jay asked excitedly as we all walked into the living room and noticed that Belle and Adam were already waiting for us.

"We are going to drink eggnog and my parents have something for you" Ben said as a large grin spread across his face.

"Oh right" Carlos answered for us as we all started to walk towards them.

"What?" Evie asked.

"Come and see" Adam laughed.

"What are these?" I asked as we all sat down. On the coffee table in front of us there were seven boxes; however you could tell who the boxes were for as they all had a large tag on them with our names on. On top of the boxes mine, Evie, Jay and Carlos had a small present on; however I knew what was already in the parcel as I had already seen mine. Belle had decided to rewrap my stocking so I could open it again with the others; so I decided that I needed to needed to act surprised unless Belle mentioned it.

"In the little parcel it is a surprise; well for three of you" Belle said before looking at me, which made me smile back at her.

"In the boxes it is your Christmas Eve box" Belle advised.

"Right" Jay said.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Just open them and have a look" Belle said excitedly. I quickly opened mine and my familiar purple stocking came onto view. As I started to stroke the fur again I looked up and the others. All the stockings looked the same however they were in our colours; Jay had a snowy scene on a red stocking; Evie had a blue stocking and Carlos's stocking was black and white with a Christmas tree on.

"Wow!" Carlos said.

"Thank you" Carlos added.

"Thank you" Jay said astounded.

"Thanks" I said to Belle.

"Thank you Belle" Evie said happily.

"You're very welcome" Belle said to us all.

"Like I have already explained to Mal we have bought four more stocking hangers" she advised as she pointed to the fireplace where we noticed that there was already three stockings hanging in place and there were four more hangers waiting for us.

"So is this were we put them?" Evie asked as we all stood up.

"Yeah, go on" Belle said coaching us. We all stood up and we all slowly hung our stockings next to theirs and we all quickly sat back down.

"They look so pretty" Evie said.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Can we see what is in the box now?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Yeah of course" Belle chuckled. We then all quickly opened our boxes and we gasped at what we saw. Inside the boxes there a set of pyjamas in our colours, hot chocolate in a plastic cone with marshmallows on top, slippers, Christmas DVD and various sweets and treats.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Cool" Jay said as he started to pull his sweets out.

"Amazing" Carlos and Evie said together.

"Thank you Belle, Thank you Adam" I said as I smiled to them.

"Yeah thank you dude" Jay said and he reached over and fist pumped Adam.

"Thank you" Evie replied politely.

"Thanks" Carlos said.

"You're very welcome" Adam and Belle said together.

"So why don't you all go and get ready and changed into your new pyjamas and we can then drink eggnog around the fire and listen to Christmas stories and watch some Christmas films. We gave you all a different DVD so we can watch them all over the Christmas holidays" Adam said happily.

"Wow!" we all said together.

"Yeah" Jay said as we all stood up.

"This is exciting isn't it?" Evie said to me as she linked my arm.

"Yeah it is" I replied.

"I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow" she added as she tightened her arm around mine.

"Me neither Evie" I answered.

"Me neither".

* * *

After getting changed and ready into our new pyjamas we then went down stairs and all huddled together and watched one of our films - The Santa Clause. All the way through the film I was snuggled into Ben's chest; this felt lovely. I felt safe and warm; my mind wandered onto this time last year and I pushed it away. I didn't want the memories of getting drunk on stale whiskey on top of Bargain Castle start to cloud my judgement. I wasn't on the Isle anymore I was in Auradon so why should it matter? I have decided to live a new life; with my new family and friends.

"Before we go to bed we are going to listen to a Christmas story" I heard Ben say which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Cool" I heard Carlos say.

"Over to you mother" Ben said as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Thank you" Belle said.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all the through the house" she started.

"Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse, the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there" she continued.

"Who's St Nicholas?"" Evie asked.

"It's another name for Santa Claus; he has many other names" Adam advised.

"What like?" Jay asked.

"St. Nick, Kris Kringle, Pere Noel" Adam answered.

"Why does he have different names for?" I heard Carlos ask as I started to snuggle into Ben's chest more. I heard Ben chuckle and I quickly stole a look up at him as my eyes lazily rolled and I stroked his chest slowly.

"Different kingdoms and places know him as different names; it's mainly due to language and culture" I heard Adam advised.

"Oh" I heard Jay said.

"Right" he quickly added as I put my head down back down against Ben's shoulder.

"Yeah" Adam agreed.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads. And mamma in her kerchief, and I in my cap" Belle continued.

"What's a kerchief?" Evie asked.

"It's like a cap women used to wear for bed" Belle advised.

"Oh" Evie replied as I watched as her eyes widened.

"I couldn't do that" Evie stated.

"Me neither" I grunted against Ben's chest which made him chuckle again.

"Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap" Belle started to explain.

"When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash" she continued.

"To the moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer" she added.

"With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!" she said as she started to get lost into the story.

"Now Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer and Vixen! Now Comet, Now Cupid, Now Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" she continued. It was very easy to get lost into the story and my mind was reeling as my imagination was going crazy as I let my mind get lost into the story.

"And then in a twinkling, I heard on the roof, the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head, and was turning around, down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound" she continued.

"He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack" she added.

"His eyes, how they twinkled! His dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!" she exclaimed which made Jay laugh.

"Why are you laughing Jay?" Evie asked.

"The description of him; you have to admit it is a little bit strange" he said nervously.

"Yeah" Evie agreed.

"Totally" I said as I yawned.

"His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and his beard of his chin was as white as the snow" Belle continued as she continued her story to finish of a perfect day and perfect night.


	27. Christmas Day

**Hey guys, IT'S CHRISTMAS! We are finally here! I'm not going to waste your time with a long intro so let's jump straight into it! I hope you all are having a Merry Christmas! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

25/12/2015

It took me a long time to get to sleep on Christmas Eve; however when I did finally manage to get to sleep it didn't end very well. Four hours later I woke up panic stricken and covered in a cool sweat following a nightmare about my mother. As I sat up bolt upright I wiped my eyes and as I turned my head and looked at my bedside clock and I noticed that it was only three in the morning. I groaned and threw myself back onto my pillows and let my mind spitefully remind me of my dream.

I had no idea how this dream had even occurred as I hadn't thought or dreamt about my mother for ages so of course this took me off guard. My mother was cruel as always and told me that I was pathetic to believe that I deserved a Christmas after what I have done to her and when she gets her hands on me she is going to make sure that I pay. As the dream went on my mother managed to change from the little gecko and into her former self and she chased me through Auradon until she found me and Ben. She was just about to start torturing me and Ben when I woke up startled and very panic stricken.

"It's only a dream" I told myself.

"If my mother ever changes back she will be dealt with" I said as I tried to reassure myself.

"There is no way she would get to me and Ben; she won't ever lay a hand on Ben" I said as I pushed the dream away.

"She can hurt me as much as she wants; just not Ben" I muttered to myself as my eyes lazily rolled and I drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Admittedly I only managed to get a couple more hours sleep before I woke up and decided to get ready. I pulled my Christmas jumper on and stared at myself in the mirror; there was no way that I was going to let my mother spoil my first Christmas in Auradon. I slowly sat on my bed and placed my phone next to me; fingers crossed the others would wake up shortly so my mind wouldn't concentrate on my nightmare or my mother.

* * *

"Morning Ma-" I heard Ben say as he opened the door but stopped when his eyes landed on me siting on my bed waiting for him.

"Oh" he said as he quickly walked into my room and closed the door behind him.

"You're already ready" he said as he walked towards me.

"Someone's keen" he teased as I stood up.

"Yeah" I said with a meek smile.

"Mal are you ok?" Ben questioned as I watched as one of his eye brows rise in confusion.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"I just didn't get much sleep" I admitted.

"Oh" Ben repeated as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Very excited then?" he teased as he pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah" I repeated for a third time against his chest.

"Come on then let's get the rest" Ben said as he released my waist and he went to slide his hand into mine.

"Actually hang on" he said as he quickly pulled his hand away.

"What?" I asked.

"Come here Princess" Ben said as he slid his arm around my waist and took his phone out.

"Oh" I said as I realised that he wanted to take a photo.

"Right" I answered and Ben reached his arm out and he took a couple of photos of us before he pulled his phone back to take a closer look at the photos.

"Perfect" he said as he looked at them again.

"Just like you" he said with a smile.

"Just like you" I repeated as he slid his phone into his pocket; before he quickly slid his hand into mine and he lead me out of my room in search of the others.

* * *

"Oh there you two are, we thought we would have to come looking for you" I heard Evie say as we walked up to them outside of the dining room. I noticed that the living room door was closed and Adam and Belle were nowhere to be seen so I assumed that they were sorting something out.

"No I went to see where Mal was and she was already ready waiting" Ben advised.

"Was she?" Evie said as a smirk started to spread across her face.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep" I advised.

"Isn't she cute?" Ben said happily as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Ben!" I whined.

"Yeah you both are" Jay started as I watched as he resisted the urge to laugh.

"In your matching jumpers" he finished as him and Carlos started to laugh.

"Jay!" I snapped.

"Carlos!" I snapped again.

"Behave!" I warned them. I watched as Ben opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by a voice.

"Now who is ready for breakfast?" We heard which made us all turn around to see Adam and Belle walks towards us with excited grins on their faces.

"We are!" We all chorused which made Adam and Belle chuckle.

"Let's get this show on the road" Adam advised as he opened the dining room door for us so we could all go and enjoy our family Christmas breakfast.

* * *

After we had our breakfast we all had our photos taken in front of the Christmas tree in the entrance hall; I even had my photo taken with Evie, Jay, Carlos and one with me and Ben. I couldn't wait to see these photos and I couldn't wait to put them all in my new scrapbook that Belle, Adam and Ben had already given me. We were now walking towards the living room but before the doors were opened we were stopped before we could get into the room.

"There is something that I need to make you guys aware of" Belle said as she stepped towards us.

"Right" I said slowly.

"Ben looks like he has more presents because members of the council sends him presents as he is king, but we have moved them to one side; Ben can open them later" Belle explained.

"Ok" Ben said as we all nodded and then Adam opened the door and we all entered the room.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw all of the presents that were in front of me; me, Evie, Jay and Carlos were all stood rigid on the spot. I felt Evie grip my hand I looked at her and I noticed that she had the same panic stricken look on her face. Belle had told us the night before to leave our presents in the room next to Ben's office and we did this and it looked like they had sorted everything out into our own little piles.

"Come on you guys" Ben said excitedly as he sat down in front of the tree. We all slowly made our way over to the others. I slowly knelt down next to Ben and Ben passed me a present. I looked at the bright green and red packaging and slowly turned the tag over to read _"Merry Christmas Mal lots of love from Doug"._ I quickly stole a look around the room and noticed that everyone looked happy and excited. I let a small smile spread across my face but a sinister thought entered my head in my mother's voice just like what was in my dream. _Do you deserve having a Christmas with these people? You betrayed me! I will come and get you and hurt you and your pathetic lover boy if he is still close to you!_

I started to panic and I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself as I slid the present back onto the floor. I knew that what I was about to do was going to look bad to the others but I didn't know how to react so I thought it would be better that I was on my own.

"I can't do this" I muttered.

"What?" I heard Ben say.

"I'm sorry" I said more clearly which made the others look up. I didn't like this feeling of embarrassment so as tears started to fill my eyes I quickly stood up and started to leave the room.

"Mal where are you going?" I heard Ben call out.

"Mal?" He asked again and I quickly ran out of the room and away from the others and in the direction of my bedroom.

* * *

"Mal is something wrong?" I heard Ben say after I had been sitting in my room for a few minutes. I sighed to myself; I now felt guilty as I now felt that I had ruined the moment and everyone else's Christmas. _Maybe my Mother is right; maybe I don't deserve to have a Christmas with these people. I was only going to ruin it for them anyway!_

"Erm" I said as I wiped my eyes free from tears.

"No" I said as I shook my head as Ben walked towards me.

"Nothing you need to be worried about" I stated as I looked up at him as he sat down slowly next to me. We sat like this in silence for a couple of minutes and even though I tried to stop myself I couldn't - silent tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Hey" Ben said as he slid closer to me.

"Don't give me that" he quickly said.

"Come here" he quickly finished as he wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me to him so my head was now snuggled into his chest.

"I feel bad" I admitted into the silence a few minutes later.

"Why?" Ben questioned.

"I have ruined things by leaving" I sobbed.

"Hey" Ben said as he started to slowly stroke my back.

"Everyone will understand" he added before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"There's obviously something bothering you" he pressed. _Did I really want to let Ben in? If I tell him about my dreams would it upset him? I know that I love Ben but was I ready to let him in fully?_

"I don't want to bother you with it" I stated as I snuggled my face into his chest as I decided that I might not be ready for this particular conversation.

"I'll come down in a bit" I said as I wiped my eyes.

"You go" I said as I looked up at him and noticed that concern was still etched onto his face.

"Mal I am not leaving you on your own" he said bluntly as he took my hand and interlocked his fingers with mine.

"Come on" he urged.

"You know you can tell me anything" he added.

"It will sound stupid" I said as I shook my head.

"Mal honey" Ben said as he dropped my hand and cupped my face.

"Anything that had upset you and made you feel like this is not going to sound stupid" he said as we started to stare into each other's eyes.

"Mal I know that something is bothering you; I've known since I came to get you this morning" he admitted. I pursed my lips together. _Maybe it would help if Ben knew? Ben always could make me feel better about everything - but could he make me feel better about my dream about my mother? Of course he can; Ben loved me and he told me that relationships are about love and trust; give and take. So Ben should be able to help me._

"Promise not to tell?" I asked meekly.

"Promise" Ben said with my favourite crooked smile that started to fill me with confidence. _Of course Ben would help me - I just needed to let him in - just like he would with me._

* * *

Me and Ben stayed in my room for about half an hour; I told Ben about my dream quickly and he reassured me. Ben cuddled me and told me that I do deserve to spend Christmas with his family. He told me that I deserved every happiness in the world and he was going to make sure that I got it. After a little while cuddling me and Ben finally returned to the others and when we did I noticed that's they were still will waiting for me and Ben.

"You haven't opened anything?" I asked as my guilt started to resurface.

"We wanted to wait for you" Evie stated as she stood up and pulled me quickly into a hug.

"I'm sorry for ruining the moment" I said after we pulled away.

"Don't be dear" Belle said as me, Evie and Ben sat back down.

"Everyone gets overwhelmed sometimes" she added with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you" I said which made Adam and Belle nod at me with a smile.

"Now that we are all together I thought we should open our stockings first" Belle said excitedly. I turned to looked at them and my eyes widened; last night our stockings were empty however now they were filled to the brim.

"Ok" we all said together and sat patiently as Belle and Adam handed out our stockings. Inside our stockings there were practical things like pens, pencils and little notebooks. However there were also sweets and treats but in the bottom of our stockings there was a little bag; and when we opened it was filled with photos and other precious mementos that we could stick into our scrapbooks.

"Wow!" I said as I looked through the photos.

"Amazing!" Evie added.

"Yeah" Carlos added.

"Brilliant" Jay finished.

"Thank you" we said together.

"You're welcome" Belle said happily.

"Now let's move onto presents" Adam said happily and Ben passed me the same present from Doug and I smiled at him and slid one of his presents towards him.

"Thank you Mally" he said politely.

"No thank you Benji" I replied.

"Thank you" I repeated before we both started to open our presents.

* * *

Christmas is amazing! And I loved the presents that I was given from my friends and new family. By the time I had opened all of my presents I had enough vouchers (as everyone had given more one) for my favourite arts shop that I thought I would have enough to probably buy the shop. I never expected the amount of things that I had received but I was glad that I bought my last minute shopping so it felt as if things had evened things out evenly.

From Evie she had bought me a set of drawing pens and pads as well as a voucher from Auradon Arts. She also had bought me some chocolate treats but it was her final gift that meant the most. She had a photo developed that was me, Jay, Carlos and Evie; it was a photo that was taken on one of our days out in the summer. She had also even put it into a frame that had the word 'family' that been engraved onto frame.

From Jay he decided to appeal to the prankster in me and he brought me an ultimate prank set; when Ben saw it he groaned as he knew that he would be my main target. I laughed and joked as I told him that I would be easy on him. Jay also got me some chocolate treats but my third gift from Jay made me tear up. In fact he had bought me, Evie and Carlos all a matching bracelet. However it either had the word 'Brother' or 'Sister' on a charm; when we asked where he had got it from he told us to mind our own business before he showed us his wrist to show that he was too wearing a similar bracelet.

From Carlos he had gave me a photo frame of a photo of me and him with sister engraved onto the frame; he also gave me some chocolate treats as well and an electronic catapult that he had been working on. I gleefully scrunched some wrapping paper into a ball and placed it into my catapult; I then picked it up and aimed it at a very distracted Ben and then pressed the button and fired. We all broke out into laughter as it hit the back of Ben's head and when we turned around and noticed why we were laughing he dove at me and started to tickle me until I begged him to stop.

When I opened my presents from Ben, Adam and Belle I didn't expect to get anything near what I got from them - all three of them had decided to make sure that we didn't miss anything out on Christmas. I loved what they all had got me but I just didn't expect the amount. They had all decided to buy us all things individually that they thought we would like with other little bits.

From Ben he had decided to take my love for the Nutcracker to a whole new level; he got me a CD with the music, the DVD of the show and he even got me a Nutcracker doll. I told him that he wouldn't see me for a while as I would probably be watching it for the rest of the holidays and he laughed and told me it was fine. He added that he would come and watch it with me as well. Ben also gave me my own branch of Mistletoe; when I noticed what he had given me I couldn't help but pull him towards me for a kiss - which he was only too happy to oblige. Ben also bought me my own copy with Christmas Carol, just like he had given Evie, Jay and Carlos and he made another joke that we were going to have a lot of movie date nights the future. I loved how cute Ben was being and how patient he was being with us all.

Me and Ben also thought alike as Ben also given me a similar photo set that I have given him; I made a mental note to myself as when I returned to my dorm my side of the dorm was now going to be littered with photos but I didn't care. These were the people that cared about me the most and whenever I was going to feel down in the future I knew that just looking at these photos would remind me how lucky I am to have such a carrying group of people around me. Ben also had decided to go one step further for me Ben had also bought me two charm bracelets. On one bracelet there were various charms like our names, hearts and the word 'love'. However on the second bracelet it had other charms on it but it was Christmas related; it was covered in charms of snowmen, Santa Claus, bells, reindeer and snowflakes. Ben's final gift to me was a purple stone necklace; I started to cry when I saw it. Everything seemed perfect for us all; I never had such things given to me and now that these were mine I never wanted to let them go.

Finally from Adam and Belle; I honestly got a shock. I didn't expect half the things that they had given me, there were a few presents that they given me that were similar to what they gave Evie, Jay and Carlos. Just like everyone else Adam and Belle had given me a voucher for Auradon Art; however they had also bought me a drawing table and other art accessories. I had been given my own personalised cup for drinking hot chocolate, and a brand new pair of dark purple ice skates. When I looked at my ice skates I looked a little bit nervously at them but Adam reminded me that I didn't have to use them yet; I could use them whenever I was ready. As a final gift from Adam and Belle they had bought me a voucher for an experience day to spend the day with Evie and Belle in Auradon Spa.

I also got a present from Mrs Potts, Chip, Lumiere and Cogsworth; they had all given me an assortment of pens, pencils, treats. I even got a dark purple apron and oven gloves from Mrs Potts and a new hat, scarf and gloves set from Chip. I got a purple watch from Cogsworth and set of candles and perfume from Lumiere.

I also I couldn't resist to smile as we all had also received a couple of presents that were address from 'Santa'. I grinned at Ben when I opened it and was very happy with what I got. In one present I had a model that looked very similar to Nancy and in the other there was a photo frame; in the photo frame there was a photo of me and Nancy inside her enclosure. I slowly stroked the photo and couldn't help but smile when I started to remember meeting Nancy.

On the other hand everyone seemed to love everything that I had got them which made me over the moon; Ben, Belle and Adam all loved their paintings. Ben commented on how he loved my attention to detail and he told me proudly that he was going to hang the painting in his office. Ben, Jay and Carlos loved all the tourney gear that I got them; but saying that their presents were mainly Tourney related anyway! Evie loved her costume set and new sewing kit, she even noted lovingly that everyone must know what she likes as she now has loads of costume jewellery and crowns to fill a whole room and enough fabric and sewing materials to dress most of the kingdom. Adam and Belle thanked us all profusely for their gifts and that they really appreciated them which meant a lot to all of us.

By the time we had finished opening everything the room was covered in a sea of brightly lit wrapping paper that seemed to take a little while to clear up. But it was worth it; Christmas with my new family was always going to be worth it.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **(Yes I did it again!)**


	28. Christmas Day Part Two

**Hey guys, I hope you are having a lovely Christmas. I'm not going to put much of an introduction here; as I don't think it is needed. So let's jump in - Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

So after we had opened our presents and had the various trips up and down stairs to take our things to our rooms; it was now time for another nerve wracking and petrifying thing - press hour!

"You'll be fine" Ben muttered into my ear as we all stood in front of the Christmas tree in the entrance hall as Ben's body guards opened the doors to let the press in. My eyes widened in shock as around twenty press members stormed into the hall but stopped when they got to a red rope barrier that had been placed in between us to keep them a safe distance away from us.

"Hello everyone!" Ben called out to everyone.

"Hello" the Press chorused.

"So without ado who has the first question?" Ben asked which made all of the reporters starting to shout and wave their arms frantically in the air.

"You" Ben said pointing to a brown haired, tall lady at the front of the group.

"Amanda Adamson, Auradon Times" she said introducing herself with a large smile.

"Thank you Amanda" Ben replied.

"We can all see that it is one big happy family Christmas here at Auradon Castle this year" Amanda started.

"That is correct" Ben confirmed.

"How are the VK's finding spending Christmas with your family?" she directed at Ben.

"Erm" he said looking at me, Evie, Jay and Carlos. I know what he was thinking - he was thinking whether we wanted to speak to the Press or not. I nodded slightly at him and he smiled back before he answered her question.

"Why don't you try asking them?" Ben replied.

"Sorry" Amanda said as her face dropped.

"I didn't mean to be rude" she said as she threw me, Evie, Jay and Carlos an apologetic look.

"It's ok" we said together.

"Mal Faery" I heard her say and my eyes widened. Part of me was shocked that she knew my name but then something clicked into my head - of course she would know my name. I was currently dating the King of Auradon!

"Erm" I said nervously as I started to think about what to say.

"I think Christmas is amazing" I said with a large toothy grin. I felt Ben squeeze my hand so I looked up at him and I was met with a large smile.

"Did you have Christmas's back home?" Amanda asked as she started to write down everything that I was saying.

"No" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"So this is your first Christmas?" Amanda quickly asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"My family doesn't celebrate Christmas" I added.

"Why?" Amanda asked. I involuntarily squeezed Ben's hand and he took this as a queue to take the spot light from me.

"I think that's enough from Mal" Ben said.

"Evie" he said looking at Evie. I watched as Evie's eyes opened wide in panic but then she smiled her trade mark smile before she spoke.

"I'm enjoying Christmas, we all are. None of us have experienced anything like this as we are all so grateful to King Adam, Queen Belle and King Ben for opening up their home and allowing us to spend this time with them" she said lovingly.

"Thank you" Amanda said as she took a step back and started to quickly write everything down.

"You" Ben said as he pointed to a tall blonde haired man, standing not so far away from Amanda.

"Brendan Brewis, The A Times" he said introducing himself.

"What type of things have you enjoyed this Christmas so far?" he said as he looked at us.

"Carlos De Vil" he said turning to Carlos.

"Erm" Carlos said nervously as his body went rigid. Jay quickly shoved Carlos and he quickly shook his head before smiling before he answered.

"Well yesterday we did some last minute shopping" Carlos explained.

"Then we walked around Auradon Park" he added.

"And today?" Brendan asked.

"We all got up had breakfast and opened our presents" Carlos advised.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Brendan asked with a large smile.

"That and more" Carlos said proudly as he looked over to Adam and Belle and smiled at them.

"Moving on" Ben advised.

"You?" he said pointing to a ginger haired man in the middle of the group.

"Kevin Keithson, The Auradon Mail" he stated as he introduced himself.

"Thank you Kevin" Ben advised with a smile.

"This one is for King Adam and Queen Belle" he said directing to Adam and Belle. I noticed that both Adam and Belle threw each other a quick glance before they smiled at Kevin. I heard Ben sigh and I looked up and I noticed that he now looked nervous and he was shaking his head.

"Ok" Adam replied as he tightened his arm around Belle.

"Hit us with your best shot" he added.

"What made you want to open your homes up to the children of most notorious villains on the Isle?" Kevin asked. Me, Evie, Jay and Carlos all gasped at this question; I felt Ben squeeze my hand. I felt compelled to say something but what stopped when I heard a voice.

"I beg your pardon!" Adam shouted.

"I don't mean to cause offence" Kevin quickly said as he tried to defend himself.

"I'm sorry but I fail to see how no offence could be taken by that question" Adam said bitterly.

"But I will answer your question" he finished after a few seconds.

"Christmas is a time for spending time with your family and as far as me, my wife and son are concerned Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie are part of our family now" Adam said lovingly as he looked at us.

"Regardless of their past or whoever their parents are" he said as he looked at Kevin who quickly looked down and pursed his lips together.

"I will not hide the fact from anyone that when these four mysterious children arrived in Auradon I was cynical; like a lot of people" Adam added.

"However after their actions at Ben's coronation a lot of people were corrected; myself included" Adam said sincerely.

"Ben is right; the second generation deserve a second chance. Even my own story resonates the point that my own son was trying to teach us all - that is it the choices that define us. Of course I knew this; but me being my old stubborn self" I said as he looked down at Belle and they both chuckled.

"Prevented me from seeing things with an open mind" he said as he looked back at the reporters.

"Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are all lovely individuals that all have their own unique ways and I wouldn't change a single thing about them. As my family love them exactly as they are; so as long as they will have us they are part of the Beast family" he said proudly. I looked down at the ground and pursed my lips together; I could not believe that Adam had openly admitted to the world that he and Belle accepted me, Evie, Jay and Carlos into his family. I don't think he realised how much this will have meant to us all; all we have ever wanted is to belong somewhere and we got a lot more that we could have hoped for when we came to Auradon.

"Thank you King Beast" Kevin replied.

"Time for one more question" Ben advised.

"You" he said as he pointed to a tall man in a green jumper with glasses.

"Percy Peterson, Auradon Paper Weekly" he said introducing himself.

"This is one question for King Ben and the Mal Faery" he said fondly which made me look up at him.

"Shoot" Ben laughed.

"I just wanted to say how cute you both look in your matching Christmas jumpers" he started which made my cheeks start to heat up.

"Thank you" Ben said proudly.

"Yeah erm thanks" I said nervously.

"I just wondered how was your first Christmas together was going?" Percy asked.

"Well I can't answer for the both of us but I can't believe that I have been so lucky to find my soul mate and I get to make her first Christmas special" Ben said as he dropped my hand and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Awww" the reporters said together.

"And you Mal?" Percy asked.

"Same, I love Ben endlessly and I am over the moon that I am able to spend this with him. I owe a lot to Ben and I hope he never forgets how much I love him and I appreciate everything he does for me" I said lovingly as I looked up at Ben.

"Never baby" Ben stated proudly before he pressed a kiss to my lips. I heard a click and saw a series of flashes through my closed eyes which told me that photos were being taken but I didn't care. This kiss made this special moment even more special with my perfect soul mate.

* * *

After the Press were frog matched out of the castle we all then went into the dining room and we took our seats. It was at this point that we had found out that Adam and Belle had made us Christmas dinner; another Beast family Christmas tradition. We had something called Yorkshire puddings, mashed potato, peas, carrots, stuffing, turkey and pigs in blankets. Yes I didn't know what most of this stuff was but darn it was amazing; especially with Belle's Christmas turkey gravy. I never had a meal like it before and when we were all finished from our second and third helping for some of us (mainly the boys) we then had something that was called Christmas pudding. I won't lie and say I didn't get a shock when Adam set it on fire however it tasted amazing! After we eventually finished our dinners I didn't think I would be able to move; but Ben asked whether I would like to go for a walk with him around the grounds; and food coma impending or not that wasn't something that I was willing to miss.

* * *

"Mal" I heard after a few minutes of us walking in silence in the crisp Christmas Day air.

"Yes Ben" I answered as I looked up at him. I watched as Ben looked nervous and I pulled one brow up as I started to panic - _was something wrong?_

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed. Yes a lot had happened today but that didn't mean that there was something wrong; even though I was taking the time to digest it.

"What would make you think that I'm not?" I asked as we continued to walk towards the lake.

"You've been a bit quite all day; I know we have already discussed why but I just wanted to make sure that you are ok" Ben said as he squeezed my hand.

"Ben I'm fine" I pressed.

"There's a lot going on in my head at the moment that's all" I advised.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Ben asked.

"I don't need to" I simply stated.

"Oh" Ben said as he nodded to himself.

"Ben" I said after I watched him for a couple of seconds.

"Aha" he replied.

"Come here" I said as we both stopped walking.

"What?" Ben asked before I pulled him into a hug and I snuggled into his chest.

"Oh" I heard Ben say as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I see" I heard Ben add as he tightened his arms around me.

"I want a Beastie cuddle" I muttered as I looked up at him.

"Hmmmm" Ben purred as he rested his face against my shoulder and we started to get lost in our hug.

"I love you Ben" I stated proudly as I stroked the top of his back.

"And I love you Mal" he said lovingly as he pulled away to look down at me.

"Ben" I said as we started to stare into each other's eyes.

"Yeah" he answered with a small smile.

"Do you really want to talk about what's on my mind?" I asked.

"That is completely up to you" he advised.

"I don't mind" I stated.

"I'm only asking because I know you like to know what is on my mind" I teased.

"I do" Ben laughed.

"You a very mysterious woman" he said before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"So my plan is working then?" I joked.

"What plan?" Ben asked.

"Like I would tell you that" I laughed.

"Hmph!" he puffed as he pouted at me.

"I'm kidding Benji" I laughed as I moved my arms around his neck.

"Good" he stated before he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"So?" he prompted. I smiled at Ben as I knew that deep down he was eager to find out what is on my mind.

"A lot of things have happened today and because I've never went through this before it's just taking a lot of time to digest" I admitted.

"Like what?" Ben questioned.

"Well first of all my dream caught me off guard" I started to explain.

"Then all those presents; I didn't expect anything like that" I added quickly before we would start discussing my dream and it would resurface in my mind.

"I know" Ben said.

"You cute Dragon" Ben said lovingly as he quickly reached up and stroked my face.

"Ben!" I whined.

"Well you are" he pressed.

"Hmph" I puffed.

"Sorry" Ben stated as he tightened his arm around my waist as he used his free hand to cup my face.

"But I can't help it if you are cute" he said lovingly as he stared into my eyes.

"Fair enough" I stated.

"Anything else?" Ben asked.

"What your father said to the Press" I admitted.

"I guessed that what he said would have something to do with this" Ben said as his face dropped slightly.

"Did anything he say upset you?" he asked hesitantly.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"The opposite" I advised.

"How?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Well your father actually gave me another Christmas present without him knowing it" I said as I started to play with the hair on the back of Ben's head that happened to not be tucked under his hat.

"I don't understand" Ben admitted.

"Ben if I tell you something I want you to keep it to yourself" I begged.

"I promise" Ben said sincerely with a small smile.

"I mean it Ben" I pressed.

"So do I Mal" Ben urged.

"Yes I have a mother; who is currently a little purple gecko" I started as I looked away from Ben.

"But I don't know my father; all my mother says is that he is weak and pathetic and I shouldn't copy his behaviour" I said as I looked to the ground.

"Whoops!" I laughed as I looked up at Ben.

"Anyway" I added.

"Even though I have lived with my mother for sixteen years I never felt as if I belonged there; it was just a lonely sixteen year existence in which I spent most of it trying to prove myself" I explained myself.

"So when my father said your part of the Beast family?" Ben prompted.

"I finally feel as if I belong somewhere" I admitted.

"Stupid I know" I said as I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"Mal come here" Ben said as he pulled me back to him so my face was now snuggled back into his chest.

"No it isn't stupid Mal" I heard Ben say as he started to stroke my back.

"It's very understandable" he added.

"Anyone would feel the same" he finished as I wiped my eyes free of tears.

"Mal look at me" Ben said as he used his left hand to make me look up at him.

"My father is right; you are part of this family" he said lovingly.

"And I will always be by your side" he added.

"And I will always be by your side, soul mate" I replied happily.

"Soul mate" Ben said before he pressed a brief kiss to my lips.

"I don't know what I have done to deserve you" Ben said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Me neither" I answered.

"Fate has brought us together Mally" Ben said as he brushed his thumb along my right cheek.

"And together we shall stay" he added.

"Forever" I said proudly.

"That's my girl" Ben said happily.

"Ben" I said after we had been staring at each other for a few minutes.

"Yes" Ben answered.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You technically did" he teased.

"Oi!" I said as I playfully shoved him.

"Shoot!" Ben laughed.

"I sensed some animosity between your parent's and that Kevin reporter" I stated.

"You don't miss a trick do you?" he laughed.

"It's in my DNA and training not to" I advised sternly.

"I probably should have stayed away from Kevin but I got stuck in the moment" Ben advised nervously as he looked down.

"In the past Kevin has written some sketchy articles about my parents and me" Ben explained.

"I should have tried to stay clear of him" Ben said as he looked back up at me.

"It didn't seem that bad" I disagreed.

"Because my father put him in his place" Ben countered.

"But I can guarantee that what he said about him being cynical when you lot first came here is brought up in the papers" Ben advised.

"I see" I noted.

"I'm sorry" Ben said as he nervously pursed his lips together.

"Why should you be sorry for?" I asked.

"I feel as if I have ruined things" he stated.

"You haven't" I disagreed.

"I promise" I urged. I suddenly felt mischievous and I knew that this would lighten the mood between me and Ben so I decided to play a trick on Ben.

"Hang on" I said as I pushed away from him.

"I need to tie my shoe" I advised as I watched him open his mouth to ask what I am doing.

"Ok" he said and I quickly bent over and started to ball some snow together.

"Hang on" Ben said as he started to click on.

"What?" I said as I slid a little bit away from him so I would at least have a couple of seconds to run away from him.

"You shoe's don't hav-" he started but I quickly stood up and threw the snowball at him.

"Mal!" Ben roared as I ran away shrieking and laughing at him.

"Get here you!" he shouted after me as he quickly scoped snow off the ground and attempted to throw a snowball at me.

"Missed me!" I shrieked gleefully as I ducked away and I threw another snowball at him and it hit him square in the chest.

"Missed me" I laughed again as another snowball missed me.

"Grrr" Ben growled.

"Missed me again" I teased as I ran away from him.

"Ha ha!" I heard Ben say sarcastically.

"Mal!" Ben roared.

"Missed me, missed me now you have to ki-" I started but stopped when Ben ran into me and knocked me to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked panic stricken.

"Yeah" I advised as he reached out his hand and he helped me back to my feet.

"Good" he said.

"You were saying?" he teased.

"Now you have to kiss me" I finished which made Ben chuckle before he pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

The rest of the evening went really quickly; after playing in the snow for a little bit longer me and Ben went and sat on the log next to the lake for a little while. We talked aimlessly and made out a little bit but as the snow started to come down heavier we decided to go back to the castle. After we got changed we went and played with our presents and I even managed to finish a sketch of me and Ben; which Ben joked that he had lost me for a few hours.

On the evening we ate the leftovers from our Christmas dinner and we played some Christmas party games; they all seemed strange to me; especially one where you weren't allowed to speak and we all had to guess what you were saying. It was at this point that Adam and Belle asked us to go and get our DVD's and we ended up eating sweets and treats as we watched two Christmas films; Elf and Home Alone. All the way through I was snuggled into Ben and this seemed perfect. I now understood why Ben loved Christmas so much and he had succeeded in his plan. He made sure that I loved Christmas just as much as he did and I couldn't wait until next year to spend it with him.

* * *

 **Additional A/N - I have an admission to make to you guys; this isn't actually the last chapter. I have written you another little treat however unlike the rest of this story you are going to have to wait a few days for it. It will all make sense later baby! I saw an opportunity and I couldn't resist; so I'll see you in a few days. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**


	29. New Years Eve

**Hey guys, we are finally on to the last chapter! I know I might sound like a broken record and I'm sorry. But I just wanted to say one more time thank you for taking the time to read this story over the last month. I have enjoyed writing this story so I hope that you have enjoyed it as well. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

31/12/2015

Five days had passed since Christmas day and to say that I enjoyed myself was an understatement! The day after Christmas Day I was told that it was called Boxing Day; which apparently was another family lazy day. So after I watched Ben, Jay and Carlos try out their new Tourney gear in Ben's indoor basketball court I then spent some time with Belle and Evie sorting out of our memory albums.

The day after I decided to feel a little bit brave; I asked Ben to take me Ice Skating. We decided to go off on our own as we hadn't had any time with just the two of us in a while; and to be honest I don't know why I put up such a fight. I loved it! However I had a little problem with stopping; which scared the living Hades out of Ben as I came off the lake and went over the wooden log; which we were sitting on a few days ago. Thankfully I was ok however Ben stopped my lesson; I didn't want to stop but the look on his face it told me not to push it too far. So we sat on the log for a little bit cuddling and chatting aimlessly before we headed back; after we got back we got changed and had dinner with everyone and had a film night.

The next day we all went to see the Nutcracker again just like Ben had promised. Even though I knew what was going to happen I still loved it; I knew that the press had snapped a photo of me cuddling into Ben but I didn't care. Ben was right Christmas was a wonderful time of year and I was so happy that I was able to spend my first Christmas with him. We had both promised countless times over the Christmas period that we would spend every Christmas together from now on and I couldn't wait. Ben had showed me how Christmas was meant to be and I never wanted it to end!

* * *

It was now the thirtieth of December and it was now New Year's Eve; which entailed Auradon Castle opening its doors again for the annual New Year's Ball. I was now stood in my bedroom looking at myself in my floor length mirror. Yes I had attended a couple of balls with Ben before so I knew what to expect however this one felt different; and I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

"Stop worrying you look beautiful" I heard Ben say which made me turn and look around at him. Ben was wearing a similar royal blue suit similar to his coronation suit. Me on the other hand was wearing a dark purple ball gown with my hair pulled up into a neat bun.

"Thank you" I said as I watched as he walked into my room.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I teased as he stood next to me.

"Is something on your mind?" Ben asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Just a little bit nervous just like before the Christmas ball" I admitted.

"Any reason why?" Ben questioned as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I always tend to when I attend things like this with you Ben; I feel like everyone is watching me and expecting me to fail" I admitted sadly as my gaze dropped to the floor. I wasn't lying when I said this; every time I was at a public function like tonight I always felt as if people were watching my every move. Yes I was getting better at things like this but it still took me off guard.

"Hey come here" Ben said as he pulled me to him.

"You are not going to fail Mally" he said into my ear as I snuggled into his chest.

"Just be yourself that's all everyone wants" he said happily.

"Thank you" I said as I looked up at him.

"For?" he asked.

"For calming me down" I advised.

"Always Princess" Ben said happily as he stroked my back.

"Urgh!" I said as I pulled a funny face. I heard Ben chuckle as he stepped away from me and he offered me his arm. I willingly took it and let him lead me from the room and to the guests below.

* * *

"Presenting his royal highness, King Benjamin of Auradon with his consort, Lady Mal Faery" we heard the herald declare. Again we used this as our cue to start walking down the six steps again just like we did at the Christmas Ball. As I walked down the stairs I kept a small smile on my face and I concentrated on a decoration on the wall. I needed to - to calm both me and my breathing down.

"Hello" I said nervously to Ben's parents.

"Hello" Adam and Belle said together. I could see in Belle's eyes that she picked up on my nervousness so as Ben stepped to one side she slid her hand into mine.

"Hello" Ben said to his parents.

"Hello Ben" they said together as we all took our places behind Ben as he stepped towards the podium that had been placed at the foot of the stairs for him.

"Hello everyone" he said to the crowds that were standing waiting for him.

"And welcome to Auradon Castle for our annual New Year's Eve Ball" Ben roared which made the crowd clap and cheer.

"I hope like myself that you are all optimistic for the new year" he said as he began his New Year's Evie speech.

"And look forward to all the challenges that the new year is going to bring" he continued.

"Every year at this time of year I always think that even though the year is ending it isn't a define end or beginning. It's a continuation of life and the newest chapter of our lives" he added.

"However I say never to forget the past as it can shape our futures. Keep on trying to seek potential; instead of recalling the losses and tragic events of 2015. I urge you to remember your achievements, your goals and future plans" he said happily.

"I don't wish to keep you from your celebrations much longer so all I have to say is I hope you enjoy your evening. And Happy New Year for when the clock strikes twelve!" Ben finished before stepping away and walking up to me.

"Mal" he said as he bowed to me.

"Your majesty" I said as I quickly let go of his mother's hand and curtsied to him.

"May I have this dance?" he said as he offered me his hand.

"Of course my lord" I said as I slid my hand into his and he led me to the dance floor.

* * *

The rest of the evening went on like a blur; I kept close to Ben all night dancing with him and eating our meal. The next thing I knew it was now ten to twelve and everyone was keeping a watch on the large clock face that was in the grand ballroom. I was currently in conversation with Evie and I noticed that Ben started to get nervous. I was about to go and ask him what was wrong but Ben beat me to it.

"Mal" I heard him say which made me look up at him.

"Yes" I replied with a small smile.

"Come here" Ben said and he wrapped his arm around my waist and he led me over to an alcove so we could talk more privately.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I started to panic.

"No I'm just hoping to share another tradition with you" he advised as he stepped closer to me.

"Ok what?" I asked.

"I don't think you'll have that much of a problem with it but you can still say no" he stated nervously.

"Ok then why do you look so worried if you don't think that it is going to be a problem?" I asked as I tiled my head to one side.

"I don't want you to feel forced" Ben admitted as he pursed his lips together.

"I won't; tell me what it is you want to do so I can put your mind at rest" I said with a smile hoping that this would pacify him.

"When the clock strikes twelve it's the start of the new year" Ben stated.

"Correct" I agreed.

"I would like you be my New Year's kiss" he admitted. I let my eyes widen at this statement; Ben was nervous in case I felt forced. Of course this was ludicrous! Ben was my boyfriend I was never going to mind kissing him; _I better put him mind at rest_ I thought to myself.

"So let me get this straight" I started.

"You are worried about whether you are forcing me to kiss you?" I asked. I watched as Ben opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Come here you goof" I laughed as I slid my hands onto his jacket and pulled him abruptly to me so my lips quickly caught his for a brief kiss.

"You are right I'm never going to have a problem with that" I chuckled after we pulled away.

"Ben I want you to be my New Years kiss too" I said as I brushed my nose against his.

"If you so wish" Ben laughed.

"I do" I confirmed and we started to hear chanting so we turned and joined in.

 **"TEN!"**

 **"NINE!"**

 **"EIGHT!"**

 **"SEVEN!"**

 **"SIX!"**

 **"FIVE!"**

 **"FOUR!"**

 **"THREE"**

 **"TWO!"**

 **"ONE!"**

 **"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"** I heard people shout and cheer but I couldn't see anything. My lips were crushed against Ben's and by the looks of it neither of us was going to end this kiss anytime soon. I felt one of Ben's hand capture the lower of my back as the other one found the back of my head. I tightened my arms around Ben's neck and pulled him closer to me to deepen the kiss. I then ran my tongue against the roof of Ben's mouth which made Ben moan against my lips. We both broke away breathless and Ben rested his forehead against mine and we both stared lovingly into each other's eyes as started to hold both of each other's hands.

"Happy New Year Mal" Ben said lovingly.

"Happy New Year Ben" I answered back as we started to get lost into each other's eyes in the dawn of a new year.

* * *

 **Additional A/N - We are finally at the end. I'm not going to continue to thank you all for coming on this journey with me as no doubt you are getting sick of me doing it. However you all do know that it does mean a lot to me.**

 **Much love RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! ALL THE BEST FOR 2017!**

* * *

 **I know this is the third little note but I thought I would let you all know that as well as this last chapter for you all I have wrote a one shot. A little snapshot from Mal's past that was hinted at in this story. It will get posted a little bit after this chapter so keep your eyes peeled!**


End file.
